Tormenta de Arena
by Anquila Black
Summary: El trió de oro vuelve a Hogwarts a completar su educación mágica. Al igual que su gran enemigo Draco Malfoy. Jugadas del destino. Un rubio, una castaña. Un Slytherin, una Griffyndor. Una tormenta de arena en sus cabezas.
1. Prologo

_Alegría_. Así podía describir el sentimiento que la embargaba al estar delante de ese castillo de su querida Hogwarts. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vio por última vez pero la circunstancia no había sido nada agradable. El castillo en sí, se podía ver como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si una guerra no se hubiese desatado ahí.

_Oh sí. _Una guerra. Hogwarts. Había sido espectador de la guerra que se desato hace solo unos meses. Lord Voldemort contra Harry Potter el Niño-que-vivió. Tantas muertes hubieron ese día, tanto del bando bueno con del malo. El castillo había quedado casi en ruinas. Pero cualquiera que lo viera podría jurar que no paso nada.

El castillo se veía intacto. Intachable y sobre todo seguro. Como siempre había sido y como ella recordaba en su primer año.

En los meses que siguieron después de que Voldemort muriera, fueron muy movidos. Los siguientes días se procedió a darles sepultura a todos los cadáveres que habían caído luchando.

Uno de ellos Fred Weasley. La muerte de unos de los gemelos había sido muy dolorosa para la toda la familia Weasley. Ella los acompaña a darle sepultura al cuerpo. Para ella también había sido shockeante pues había crecido con esos gemelos alborotando todo a su alrededor.

Tristeza. Sentía tristeza cuando recordaba la muerte de Fred y por todo lo que seguro pasa y pasaba en la familia Weasley. En esos días se concentro en consolar a Ron, quien la muerte de su hermano lo había afectado de sobre manera pero no mucho más que George.

Luego Varios días en el Ministerio de Magia aclarando cosas con el nuevo ministro. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Este miembro, también de la orden los había llamado para aclarar varios asuntos y sobre todo hablar sobre el caso de la familia Malfoy. Para sorpresa de todos y enojo de Ron, Harry Potter testifico ante el Wizengamot a favor de los Malfoy. Aclarando que sin la ayuda de Narcisa Malfoy no hubiese podido hacerse el muerto ni llegar hasta donde había llegado y que Draco Malfoy no los había reconocido cuando los emboscaron y llevaron a Malfoy Manor. Ante esto y por supuesto por la firme palabra de Potter el veredicto fue:"_Tras la investigación que hemos ejercido tras este caso hemos llegado a la conclusión que Lucius Malfoy cumplirá condenada por 2 años en Azkaban, Narcisa Malfoy quedara bajo supervisión de un auror del ministerio y su casa será registrada en su totalidad, y su hijo Draco Malfoy volverá a retomar sus estudios y también será supervisado_"

Observo como Narcisa lloraba disimuladamente mientras abrasa a Draco y miraba como se llevaban a él matriarca de la familia Malfoy.

Después pasaron los días en la Madriguera, pues esperaba que todo se restableciera para ir en busca de sus padres en Australia. Quiso hablar con Ron sobre el beso que se había dado durante la guerra pero no vio oportunidad, este iba y venía a la tienda de su hermano y solo se cruzaban en los almuerzos y cenas.

Cuando viajo en buscas de sus padres no recibió ni una mísera carta de parte de Ron por lo menos, no de lo que ella quería que se tratara. Después de encontrar a sus padres, devolverles la memoria y dar muchas explicaciones. Se encontró viajando a Francia. Quería pasar tiempo con ellos, después de sentir el miedo de que no saliera viva de la guerra y ver la dolorosa pena que sufrían los Wealesy´s, entendió que sus padres no vivirán eternamente y tenía que disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba con ellos, que esperaba que fueran muchos.

La alegría cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts diciendo que se realizaría un nuevo año para todos los que lo habían perdido anteriormente fue inmensa. Mando cartas a Ron, Harry y Ginny Preguntando si volverían. La contestación fue un "Sí" pero Ginny agregaba a la nota que Ron casi se ahoga cuando llego la carta en el desayuno. Al leer esto e imaginárselo un ataque de risa le ataco.

Tres días antes del 1 de septiembre ella viajo a la Madriguera. Tuvo la esperanza de que Ron, quizás le hablara sobre aquello que ella tanto había querido oír de su boca. Mas no fue así, Ron la recibió como siempre. Salía las tardes a jugar Quidditch con Harry y Ginny. Quienes habían formalizado su relación. Mientras ella los miraba mientras leía un Libro. Intento muchas veces quedar a solas con Ron, pero fue en vano. El chico parecía no acordarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos. En las tardes a veces no lo veía pues iba a "Sortilegios Weasley". Las veces que vio a George fueron demasiado desagradables para su gusto, el dolor del gemelo era palpable.

Así fue como llego hasta donde estaba ahora. Hogwarts su indeleble castillo. Su segundo hogar.

-Te quedaras ahí toda la noche, observando el castillo.

Ron estaba al lado de ella tratando de mirar lo que ella veía con tanto interés pero solo encontró el enorme castillo ante sus ojos.

Hermione no había reparado en que Ron estaba a su lado. Dado un saltito pues la voz de Ron la sorprendió.

- ¡Ay Ron! Me has pegado un susto.- Dijo ella tocándose el pecho y sonriendo. ¿Dónde están los demás? Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-Ya casi han pasado todos Hermione. Tú fuiste la única que no paso y solo se quedo mirando el castillo por largo rato. Dijo el Pelirrojo mientras la tomaba por el brazo y hacia que caminara a su lado.

Un "oh" salió de la boca de Hermione avergonzada por haberse quedado prendada en sus pensamientos. Pasaron las puertas del gran comedor. Ella observaba todo la sala y las diferentes mesas. Pudo divisar un rubio platinado en la mesa de Slytherin. Tomaron asientos rápido pues la selección de las casas había empezado. Muchos niños fueron seleccionados a sus nuevas casas, y estas aplaudían orgullosas de recibir nuevos integrantes.

Al terminar el discurso de la ahora directora Minerva McGonagall. Las mesas de todas las casas se llenaron con un exquisito banquete.

Hermione sonrió. Mientras veía como Ron empezaba a devorar toda la comida y Harry y Ginny lo miraban riendo. Ella se unió a las risas y empezó a comer.

Sin evitarlo mientras comía sus ojos vagaron por las mesas, encontrándose con Draco Malfoy, que en vez de comer podía observar, que jugaba con la comida, mientras un chico moreno, quien busco en su mente y reconoció como Nott le decía algo con una sonrisa en la boca, pero esto no logro animar al rubio.

Frunció la frente curiosa por saber que pasaba hay. Sonrió, ella queriendo saber porque Malfoy se veía desanimado. Si que estaba de buen ánimo.

Volvió a su recorrido por el gran salón. Definitivamente esto era todo por lo que su casi hermano y compañero de aventuras, Harry. Había luchado toda su vida. Sonrió.

Ya estaba ansiosa por empezar las clases y volver a su preciada biblioteca.

* * *

**Nota**: Hola. Esta es mi primera historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Aquí tienen el prologo y próximamente otro capitulo. Si tienen algo que decir. Pueden dejar Reviews.


	2. Clases y algo mas

_Una semana. _Una semana había pasado desde que había vuelvo a Hogwarts. En total 80 puntos ganados en esa semana, se sonreía orgullosa cuando recordaba esto. Las clases habían empezado como siempre. Un profesor había pasado en el desayuno a dejarle sus horarios. Tenían Encantamientos a primero hora compartido con Slytherin, cosa que no causo gracia en Ron.

Luego los chicos tendrían Adivinanza y ella Aritmancia, todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho Ron "Prefiero dos horas con la loca de Trewlaney que dos horas de Aritmancia". Ella sonreía al recordar esto. Los siguientes días pasaron todos iguales, en las clases de pociones y encantamientos no había problema entre los Slytherin y los Griffyndor.

.-Jaque mate. Interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos. Sonrió divertida era la tercera vez en aquel día que Ron ganaba en el Ajedrez a Harry.

.- ¡Demonios! Mascullo Harry. Mientras miraba sus piezas tratando de adivinar que había hecho mal, mientras los hermanos Weasley lo miraban divertido.

.-Chicos iré a la biblioteca. Adelantare un trabajo de Aritmancia. Aviso Hermione mientras tomaba su mochila.

.-Hermione por favor. Es sábado en la mañana, tienes que ir a la biblioteca ahora. Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras volvió a ordenar las piezas del ajedrez.

.-Es cierto Hermione. Prometiste ir a la prueba del equipo de Griffyndor. Apunto la pelirroja mientras pasaba su mano distraída por el desordenado cabello de Harry.

.-Tienes que ir. Apunto Harry irguiéndose en su puesto y mirándola mientras sus mejillas tenían un color rosa. Ante esto Hermione solo sonrió. Por lo gracioso de la escena.

.- Esta bien. A las 3:00 estaré en el estadio, ¿sí? Dijo la castaña mientras se echaba su mochila al hombro y con su mano se despedía de sus tres amigos.

* * *

Nada peor podía sucederle ahora. Su padre en Azkaban, su madre sola en la mansión, que seguro le traerían recuerdos no muy agradables. Y el encerrado en ese maldito colegio, que le recordaba cada minuto que fue y que era. Un ex Mortifago, así se lo hacían recordar los miembros de las otras casas. No hacía falta que se lo dijeran en voz alta, pues sus mirada llenas de ascos y de odio cuando el pasaba por los pasillos lo decían todo. ¡Hasta en su propia casa! Hasta en su propia casa. Le habían recordaba con despreció que fue un maldito Mortifago. No lo soportaba más. Solo quería salir de ahí. Rogaba por que el tiempo pasara volando y así llegar al día de su graduación e irse del colegio. Para demostrarles a todos que los Malfoy´s seguían siendo a pesar de todo una de las mejores familias. ¡JA! Se rió de su propia pensamiento.

Una de las Mejores familias. Ni él se lo creía. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que sacaría su apellido del lodo donde estaba metido. ¿Cómo haría eso? Pues fácil, estudiando y siendo el mejor en la clase. Pero no estaba tan solo, por lo menos Theodore Nott había asistido a ese nuevo año. Blaise Zabini al quedar libre de entrar a Azkaban no hizo más que mover mar y tierra para no tener que volver a Hogwarts y lo logro. Pansy Parkinson una de sus pocas amigas. Al no haber participado en la guerra no había tenido problemas legales y por ende no quiso volver a Hogwarts. Al menos le quedaba la compañía Nott. Que nunca había sido su compañero más fiel pero aun así sabia cuan inteligente era, aunque el chico tenía la marca tatuada en el ante brazo había sido un Mortifago no activo. Nott no era uno de esos Slytherin que se vanagloriaban por ser un sangre pura en su totalidad, siempre lo había visto solitario y muy pocas veces se unía a su pandilla. Pero no por esto se podía decir que el chico era un mandilón.

Sabía que el chico se mantenía con un familiar lejano pues. Su madre había muerto al tenerlo, y su padre había muerto hace un año, gracias al beso de un dementor.

.- ¿Qué piensas? Pregunto el castaño. Nott era un chico alto, delgado, ojos de un color marrón oscuro y su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta las orejas. Su piel de un color pálido. Estaban en la biblioteca terminando su tarea.

.-En nada. Respondió el rubio con una mueca. Mientras ojeaba la portada de un libro. El castaño solo encogió sus hombros. No le gustaba presionar a nadie para hablar. Las personas cuando lo necesitaban se hacían escuchar. Los dos chicos escucharon como la mesa a su lado, estaba siendo ocupada. Draco levanto la vista para poder ver quién era. Sorpresa. Dos pares de ojos cafés y una melena castaña estaban a su vista. La chica sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos, pero luego volteo hacia otro lado, incomoda. Draco noto como se removía en su puesto y empezaba a ojear los diferentes libros que tenía en la mesa.

Sangre dos palabras retumbaban en su mente. Solo era sangre. Solo eso, sangre de un color rojo intenso. Más nada. No iba a cambiar sus ideales de la noche a la mañana. Pero todo esa guerra le había dejado algo muy claro. La sangre solo es sangre. No hay diferencias en ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, alejando esas reflexiones y concentrándose en su informe.

. -Listo. Pensó ya había terminado su informe de pociones y ahora venia. Encantamientos. Esa materia no se le daba tan bien como él quisiera.

.- ¿Como va tu informe de Encantamientos? Pregunto el rubio, mirando a su compañero.

.-Ya lo he terminado. Si tienes problemas con el informe, puedo ayudarte. Apunto el chico mientras guardaba todos sus instrumentos, en su mochila.

.-No. Lo terminare yo. Si tengo problemas con él. Iré a la sala común. Dijo el rubio.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada amigable. Tomo sus cosas y cruzo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

El chico se levanto de su asiento. Paso por varios estantes, tratando de buscar el libro que lo ayudaría a realizar el maldito informe de encantamientos. Siguió por otro pasillo, cuando por fin encontró el libro que necesitaba, en manos de otra persona, que no era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger.

El chico maldijo por lo bajo, por su grandiosa suerte. Busco otros libros pero no tenían información completa. Se debatió entre esperar que el libro lo desocupara la castaña o acercarse a ella y pedirle que se lo diera, pues llevaba rato que no lo utilizaba. Gruño. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer si quería terminar con eso.

Con paso seguro y aristocrático. Tan natural en el. Se acerco a la mesa de la chica. Carraspeo para que la castaña se diera cuenta de su presencia, la chica al oírlo levanto la mirada.

.- Eh Granger. Podrías prestarme el libro de encantamientos. Dijo el rubio atropelladamente. La chica frunció el ceño.

.- Tómalo. Dijo ella. Para volver a poner su atención sobre el pergamino donde escribía.

.-Gracias. Musito Draco bajito. Creyendo que ella no lo había escuchado puesto que no dijo nada.

Se fue hacia su mesa. Abrió el libro. Intentado concentrarse en lo que leía. Pero por más que lo hacía no entendía absolutamente nada. De nada le había servido pedir el libro si no había logrado hacer nada. Se revolvió el cabello en un acto desesperado.

Acomodo sus cosas en la mochila. Tomo el libro, y mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Dejo el libro en la mesa de Granger y siguió su camino.

Había terminado todo. Menos el informe de encantamientos. Quizás volar en su escoba un rato mientras trataba de atrapar la snitch despejaría su mente.

* * *

Hermione vio su reloj de pulsera. Demonios. Pensó eran las 2:50 p.m. a las 3:00. Tenía que estar en el campo de Quidditch. Camino hacia el campo. Se tomo el tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado con Malfoy. Cuando le dijo "gracias" no supo cómo reaccionar así que aparentando que no había escucho siguió escribiendo en su pergamino.

Había visto al rubio, muchas veces esa primera semana de clases. Siempre que el pasaba por un pasillo ella podía ver como los miembros de otras cosas lo observaban con odio. Sabia perfecto, que Malfoy se había equivocado. Pero donde quedaba en todo eso las segundas oportunidades.

Cuando llego al campo. Se sentó en las estradas. Saludo con la mano a los chicos. Saco un libro, que llevaba por la mitad. El viento azoto su cabello, y riendo se dio cuenta que Harry había pasado volando por arriba de ella. Miro de nuevo hacia el campo, viendo como el cabello de Ginny era azotado por el viento. Ron junto con otro chico, practicaba en los aros del campo. Pero un punto lejano con una cabeza platinada le hizo cerrar los ojos hasta que parecieran rendijas. ¿Ese no era Malfoy?

El rubio había llegado al campo minutos antes que la castaña. Había tomando su escoba la cual había pasado buscando a su sala común. Vio como los Griffyndor hacían las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. No se dejo amedrentar por los Griffyndor´s que estaban ahí tomo su escoba y hecho andar en ella. Atrapo la snitch varias veces. Ya cansado y sintiéndose un poco liberado bajo.

Cruzo el campo. Quería ir a ducharse y cenar. Luego batallaría con el informe de encantamientos. Que eran para el lunes a primera hora.

.- ¡Hey tu, hurón! Oyó que le dijeron. Voltio para buscar el dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con un pelirrojo. Frunció el ceño. No quería problemas, ni siquiera con la comadreja

¿Qué haces aquí? Espiando a caso. Volvió a hablar Weasley. Draco paro en su camino. Qué carajo iba a espiar él en el equipo de pacotilla de la comadreja.

Hermione observo como Ron gritaba algo al Slytherin que salía del campo. Sabía que eso era problemas.

Bajo rápidamente de las gradas. Corrió un poco, acercándose al fin, hacia sus compañeros de casa.

.-No tengo nada que espiar en tu equipo de pacotilla comadreja. Dijo fríamente el rubio.

Hermione noto como las orejas de Ron se incendiaban.

.-Entonces, ¿Qué carajos haces aquí Mortifago? Que no te basto con librarte de Azkaban, sino que quieres venir a joder aquí, no?

El rubio no contesto, miraba fríamente a Ron. Los ojos de Draco eran un de un gris azulado. Nada común. Pero ahora los pequeños destellos grises. Habían desaparecido dejándolos oscuros.

.-Deberías estar pudriéndote como, tu padre en Azkaban. Dijo Ron. Quitando de un manotazo la mano que había puesto Harry en su hombro para calmarlo. Pues Malfoy no había hecho nada malo esta vez. Sabía que su amigo estaba todavía enrabiado con todo lo que estuviera ligado con Mortifagos. Pues gracias a estos Fred había muerto. No directamente pero si indirectamente.

Draco estallando de la furia. Saco su varita en un movimiento rápido. Dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo.

.-_Expulso_. Dijo con voz fuerte, mirando el objetivo. Todos sorprendidos por lo rápido que había sido Draco no habían podido sacar la varita antes.

.-_Cave Inimicum_. El escudo protector se hizo visible, haciendo que el hechizo rebotara. Draco lo esquivo en un rápido movimiento. Una castaña lo miraba con la varita levantada hacia él.

* * *

**Nota: **Aquí lo tienen. El segundo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Alguna sugerencia o crítica. Pueden dejarla mediante los Reviews.


	3. Injusto

Octubre había llegado, dejando a la castaña sorprendida. Pues casi ayer había regresado a Hogwarts. El tiempo no perdonaba. Después de esa extraña escena con Draco Malfoy. Donde el chico le había sostenido la mirada unos segundos. Por segunda vez ese día sus ojos se encontraban. Dedicándole una mirada despectiva a todos de sus acerados ojos siguió su camino.

Hermione saco la protección y volteándose hacia Ron dispuesta a echarle un regañida. Pero el pelirrojo murmuro un frio; "_ahora no Hermione_" para luego irse a los vestidores. Harry le lanzo una mirada comprensiva a Hermione que se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, mientras Ginny iba atrás de Ron farfullando por su arrebato hacia Malfoy. Para ella eso era peor a que le dijera "_sabelotodo insufrible_".

Minutos después había hablado con Harry preguntándole. Que había hecho el rubio para que Ronald hubiera reaccionado así. El azabache confundido aun le dijo que no había pasado nada. Que Malfoy solo caminaba para salir del campo cuando Ron reacciono de la manera en la que lo hiso.

Con el transcurso de la semana y el frio invernal que hacía. Se había cansado de esperar a que Ron le dijera algo sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos. Si él no sacaba el tema a colisión ella lo haría siendo lo más sutil que pudiera. La espera la carcomía. Pero cada vez que se acercaba al chico su garganta se negaba a hablarle sobre eso. Era miedo. Miedo a que el la rechazara o le dijera que todo había sido solo un impulso por lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Miro a sus amigos que estaba ubicados a su lado desayunando.

Movió su cabeza espantando esos pensamientos. Observo su reloj de pulsera.

.-Chicos. Vamos a llegar tarde apúrense. Dijo casi a los gritos la castaña.

Mientras tomaba sus cosas y una tostada con mermelada de fresas. Diviso a Harry despidiéndose de Ginny con un beso. Pues esta no tenía clase hasta la siguiente hora. Escucho como Ron mascullaba que poción era la materia que peor se le daba.

.-Ya Ron. Deja de quejarte. Si prestaras un poco mas de atención a las clases y leyeras con un poco de interés las instrucciones te iría mucho mejor. Lo sabes. Aseguro la castaña. Por el rabillo del ojo observo como Harry miraba a su amigo pelirrojo divertido, por el regaño de la castaña.

.- y tu también Harry. Dijo. Antes de entrar a la clase. Tomando asiento al lado de Neville. Las mazmorras para esa fecha estaban helada y sumándoles el frio que ya de por si hacían el ahí abajo.

El profesor y jefe de la casa de Slytherin Horace Slughorn entro al aula.

.-Que endemoniado frio hace aquí. Mascullo entre dientes. Bueno hoy haremos algo un poco diferente. Dijo con los ojos brillantes. Hoy armaremos grupos de dos. Yo escogeré las parejas. Termino sonriendo ante lo dicho y por las quejas de los estudiantes.

.-Bien. No quiero más queja y se ordenaran según los vaya llamando yo. De acuerdo? No espero respuesta y diciendo los primeros nombre. Un Griffyndor y una Slytherin se sentaron juntos.

Neville Lomgbottom y Adrian Pucey.

Neville tomo su mochila y se posiciono al lado del Slytherin. Sin ningún temor reflejado en su cara. Todos había dando un gran cambio pero Neville había saco a relucir en la guerra su vena Griffyndor.

Harry Potter y Theodore Nott.

Nott totalmente apacible tomo asiento al lado de Potter. Quien lo miro sin ningún reparo.

Ronald Weasley y Daphne Graengrass

Ronald se sentó al lado de la chica. Sonriéndole amigable y esta amablemente contesto la sonrisa.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Los dos hicos nombrados giraron sus cabezas encontrado su mirada. La chica se levanto de su asiento y se sentó al lado del rubio.

El profesor siguió organizando estudiantes de Griffyndor y Slytherin.

.-Perfecto. Hoy realizaremos "Filtro de muertos en vida" la leyenda cuenta; que Leticia Hag Somnolens utilizó el filtro en un intento de matar a una princesa por celos. Un príncipe que colocó poción Wiggenweld en sus labios pudo revivir a la princesa con un beso. En el pizarrón están los ingredientes y las instrucciones. Tienes 1 hora y 20 minutos para hacerla. El profesor al terminar se sentó en su escritorio satisfecho y desenvolviendo un caramelo. Mientras los alumnos se levantaban a buscar los ingredientes en el armario.

,- Yo buscare los ingredientes. Hablo Hermione, se levanto de la silla. Sabía los ingredientes de esa poción de memoria. Necesitaba ajenjo, asfódelos, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, y el jugo de 12 granos de sopophorous…

Rápidamente tomo lo que necesitaba y volvió hacia su asiento. Draco tomo 13 granos de sopoohorus y empezó a aplastarlo con el borde del cuchillo. Haciendo que su jugó cayera en el caldero que ya tenía una temperatura alta.

.- ¿Qué crees que haces? Son 12 Malfoy. 12 granos de sopophorous. Dijo la chica alterada.

.-Se lo que estoy haciendo Granger. Respondió el rubio. Hermione agrego las raíces de valeriana, el ajenjo y los colmillos de serpiente que machaco y hecho en forma de polvo.

El rubio por su parte hecho el Moondew.

.-Si la poción sale mal Malfoy. Me las pagaras. Sentencio la castaña en un murmullo enojado que solo el rubio escucho.

.-Granger. Te aseguro que seremos los mejores. A veces las instrucciones no siempre tiene la razón. Dijo el rubio con tranquilidad. Mientras revolvía la poción a la izquierda y a la derecha siete veces. La castaña al ver esto. Casi le da un infarto.

.-Tienes que revolver la poción a la izquierda. ¡A la izquierda solamente! Murmuro la chica haciendo un intento por no gritar.

.-Mira la poción. Dime como se ve. Dijo el chico al parar de revolver la poción. La castaña se acerco al caldero desconfiada. Un gritito de sorpresa salió de su boca al ver la poción. Era clara como el agua. Solo habían durado una hora haciéndola.

.-Vaya Malfoy. Me has sorprendido. No sabía que tenías tanto conocimiento en Pociones. Dijo la chica luego de acaba de embotellar la poción.

.-No es para tanto. Contesto el rubio sonriendo con falsa modestia.

Profesor_. _llamo el chico.

El profesor se acerco y tomo la poción que le daba Granger. Sonrió a la pareja. Perfecto. Sabía que ustedes dos iban hacer los mejores de esta clase. Dijo el hombre. 10 puntos para cada uno.

* * *

.-Te ha ido bien como pareja de Malfoy no? Pregunto Harry, quien tenía en su hombro, recostada a Ginny.

.-Pareja de Malfoy? Pregunto la chica pelirroja. Extrañada

.- Si Ginny. En pociones. El profesor así lo dispuso. Pero a pesar de todo. Hacemos las pociones perfectas. Dijo la chica orgullosa enrollando un pedazo de pergamino que le había sobrado.

.-A mi no me va tan mal. Dijo Ron risueño. Me toco Daphne Graenngass. Hermione ante eso frunció el ceño.

La forma en la que había dicho que le había tocado esa chica no le había gustado para nada. Busco en su mente la imagen de Daphne. No se sorprendió con lo que vio. Daphne era una chica alta, delgada, con un cabello castaño claro. Unos ojos azules y unos rasgos perfilados. Por supuesto era chica muy linda. Que era ella comparada con esa rubia.

Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. _No te menosprecies Hermione. No lo hagas._ Grito su cerebro indignado por lo que había pensando su dueña. Hermione respiro algunas veces seguidas. Logrando calmarse. Por estar en sus pensamientos se había perdido parte de la conversación. Tampoco es que quería escuchar más sobre Daphne.

Tomo sus cosas, y con un "_Buenas noches"_ se despidió de sus amigos. Quienes la miraron extraña por el repentino comportamiento de su amiga.

Aunque Harry y Ron no lo hayan notado. Ginny si, sabía que Hermione se había ido así por el comentario de su hermano. Miro a Ron, el zopenco no se había dando cuenta de que lo había pasado ahora. Se pregunto qué pensaba su hermano, al no declarársele a Hermione. Puesto que Harry le había contado bajo confidencialidad lo del beso entre ellos dos.

Desconcertada del por qué su hermano Ronald dejaba pasar esta oportunidad.

* * *

Sábado. Sábado por fin, por lo menos un merecido descanso. Miro la cama del al lado, ahí está Theodore, dormido. Después de lo de ayer quien no lo estaría. Sin saber como el castaño había metido de contrabando al colegio dos botellas de Whiskys de Fuego. Una botella para cada uno y a beber se ha dicho. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama y el dolor de cabeza era espantoso.

Miro hacia su mesa. 12:30. Tenía una hora para arreglarse e ir a la biblioteca había quedado con Granger para realizar el ensayo sobre los efectos del Asfódelo en algunas pociones.

Desde aquel día en el que había hecho la poción de "filtro de muertos en vida". El profesor había quedado encantado con su trabajo y por ende eran pareja en la clase de pociones. Solo cruzaban palabras cuando eran necesarios o tenían alguna duda.

Se daría una ducha, iría a las cocinas por algo de comida, y se encontraría con Granger. Solo quería terminar el bendito informe e irse a dormir.

Se levanto de su cama. Tomando sus cosas del baúl y fue hacia el baño que compartía con sus compañeros de casa. Se ducho y vistió rápidamente. Vistiéndose con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa negra. Todo de negro. Como a veces sentía que era por dentro.

Paso por las cocinas comiendo algunas tostadas y jugo de calabaza. Que había sobrado del desayuno. Tomando su mochila de nuevo camino hasta la biblioteca. Ahí en el último pasillo vio a Granger sentada con varios libros esparcidos en la mesa.

Se sentó al frente de ella y carraspeo. Ese siempre era su forma de saludarla. La chica levanto la mirada, asintiendo y sonriéndole levemente.

.-Aquí están estos. Creo que tienen una información completa sobre el tema. Yo he adelantado algo. Dijo tomando el pergamino entre sus manos poniéndolo frente a los ojos del rubio.

El chico lo tomo, y leyó brevemente lo que decía.

.-Esta bien. Pero creo que en este Libro. Dijo señalando un libro con tapas marrones cerca de la castaña. Tiene información un poco más a fondo. Completo el chico mirándola.

La chica solo asintió. Volviendo a escribir. El rubio por su parte abrió el el libro buscando la información sobre la que había hablado. En un momento su mirada se desvió. Estaba al lado de una ventana que daba vista al campo de Quidditch. Observo como varios puntos verdes sobrevolaban por todo el campo. Lastimosamente él no había podido presentar las pruebas. Pues no querían un Ex Mortifago. _Malditos_. Pensó el rubio. Si tiempo atrás ellos solo se arrastraban si el rubio así lo quería.

.- ¡Malfoy!.. Draco. Escucho que repetían su nombre. Voltio encontrándose dos pares de ojos café.

El chico la miro confundido. Para su desconcierto. La chica lo miraba con una lástima palpable en sus ojos.

.- ¿Qué quieres? Pregunto exaltado el rubio.

.-Te decía si habías encontrado algo. Dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño molesta por el tono en el que contesto el rubio.

.-No tienes que decirme nada sabelotodo. Yo sé lo que hago. Déjame trabajar. Sabía que eso había sido _Injusto_. Pagar sus rabietas con alguien que no tenía nada que ver con ellas. _Injusto. _Por que Granger le recordaba todo lo que había pasado en la guerra. Injusto. Porque sabía que aunque quisiera disculparse o remediar su anterior actitud sabía que no podría.

.-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero. Respondió la castaña.

.-No me digas que hacer _Sangre sucia_. Las palabras habían salido por inercia de sus labios. Su mente más que acostumbrada a decir ese insulto. Había hablando sin pensarlo.

.-Escucharme bien Malfoy. Para nuestra desgracia tenemos que compartir este último año juntos. Así que te agradezco que ante esos comentarios te muerdas la lengua para ver si, así logras envenenarte con tu propio veneno. Contesto la castaña enojada. Tomando sus cosas y lanzándolas en su mochila con enojo. Termina tu lo que resta de informe. Termino diciendo. Saliendo azorada de la biblioteca.

_Maldita sea. _Con el dolor de cabeza que se cargaba ahora tenía que terminar el informe de pociones. Miro el pergamino el cual tenía varios párrafos escritos por una pulcra letra.

Sabía perfectamente que en las circunstancias en la que estaba. No iba a poder continuar nada del informe. Las punzadas del dolor del cabeza lo golpeaban una y otra vez.

Tomo sus cosos, se lanzo la mochila al hombro y emprendió camino a su sala común.

* * *

Hocico de puerco. Dijo la castaña al retrato de la dama gorda. Entro por el hueco que dejo esta. Encontrándose a Ginny sentada en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana.

.-Hola Ginny. Dijo sentando frente a la chica. La pelirroja al oírla levanto la mirada sonriéndole.

.- ¿Qué tal como te fue con Malfoy en la biblioteca? Pregunto volviendo a escribir sobre el pergamino.

.-Completamente mal. Contesto la castaña. Que al ver la cara de su amiga le quiso ahorrar la pregunta que vendría a continuación. Me ha llamado Sangre sucia. Pensé que todos esos prejuicios habían quedado olvidados después de todo lo que paso. Por favor No le digas a Harry y mucho menos a Ron puede reaccionar mal. Continúo la castaña

.-Hermione hablando de Ronald. ¿Quería preguntarte que ha pasado entre ustedes? Dejo el pergamino donde escribía a un lado. Tenía una oportunidad para hablar con su amiga y no la desperdiciaría.

.-Tú sabes... ¿Sobre lo que paso luego de que fuimos a buscar los dientes del basilisco en la cámara? Pregunto la chica.

.-Si. Harry me ha contado. Al saber lo del beso pensé que ustedes pasarían a ser novios. Dijo Ginny mirando hacia los lados y bajando el tono de voz. Para que solo la castaña la escuchara

.-Pues te has equivocado. Dijo la castaña en el mismo tono de voz que su amiga. Al parecer solo fur algo de momento para él. Continúo con una mueca de resignación.

.-Deberías hablarle. Sabes lo tímido que es el. Quizás piensa que tu darás el siguiente pasó. El te quiere. Solo es que es un tonto.

La castaña iba a responder pero justo en ese momento llegaron Harry y Ron. Hablando sobre lo bien que estaba equipado el equipo de Griffyndor.

.-Este año tendremos. La copa de Quidditch. Exclamo Harry emocionado.

* * *

Estaba en su cama. Leyendo un libro. Los sábados los utilizaba para hacer su tarea. Pero por los acontecimientos anteriores era obvio que el dolor de cabeza que tenía no lo iban a dejar hacer nada. No importaba mucho pues estaba adelantado en sus deberes.

Sintió ruido. Alguien había entrado a la habitación. Dejo el libro aun la de su cama y abriendo uno de los doseles que tapaban el interior de su cama. Vio un rubio que tiraba su mochila arriba de su baúl. Tirándose de lleno en su cama y tapándose la cara con las manos.

.-Mal día, Draco? Pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba al de su el borde su cama.

.-El dolor de cabeza me mata. Respondió el rubio, aun con las manos en su cara.

.-Pensé que sabias beber Dragón. ¿Iras a cenar? Pregunto, viendo su reloj en su mesita de al lado. El rubio sonrió por como lo había llamado.

.-No. Solo quiero dormir y que pase este maldito dolor. Exclamo

.-Bien. Te traeré algo. Dijo el castaño. Levantándose de su cama y saliendo por la puerta.

Obviamente sabía que Malfoy no solo estaba así, por el dolor de cabeza. El era demasiado observador para darse cuenta de que no era eso. ¿Qué habría pasado hoy que había dejado al rubio alterado así, como se encontraba?

* * *

Hola. Aqui otro capitulo. No es tan largo. Pero es algo. Dejen Reviews


	4. Asesoramiento y confesión

Había pensado todo el domingo en lo que había dicho Ginny. Las palabras venían a su mente una y otra vez. _Quizás piensa que tu darás el siguiente pasó. El te quiere. Solo es que es un tonto._ _El te quiere. Solo es un tonto._ Una y otra vez. Había tomado una decisión. Ginny tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con Ronald. Por lo tanto ese lunes había levantado decidida. Se baño y peino con esmero. Tratando de verse lo mejor posible.

Bajo las escaleras de la sala común. Encontrándose con Ron y Harry que la esperaban sentados frente la chimenea.

.-Vaya pensamos que nunca bajarías. Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia el hueco y saliendo por él. Seguidos de un Harry y una Hermione. Caminaron varios pasillos y bajaron algunas escaleras. Llegando hacia el gran comedor.

.-Buenos días. Chicos. Saludo Neville. Cuando los tres chicos se sentaros.

.-Buenos días Neville. Respondieron Harry y Hermione. Pues Ron empezó a comer y solo le dirigió una mirada a Neville.

Hermione tomo unas tostadas y jugo. Después de unos minutos consulto con su reloj de pulsera.

.-Chicos. Vamos ya es hora. Dijo tomando sus cosas. Se despidieron de Ginny y acompañados por Neville caminaron algunos pasillos. Hasta llegar al aula de encantamientos. Hermione tomo asiento al lado de Neville. Atrás de Harry y Ron.

La clase había transcurrido sin ningún problema. El profesor Flitwick. Les había entregado el informe anterior donde Hermione se saco un Extraordinario. Sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo.

Volviendo a prestar atención al nuevo hechizo que les enseñaba el profesor Flitwick. El hechizo _Portus. _Utilizado para transformar un objeto en traslador. No era tan difícil de llevar a cabo. La mitad de la clase lo había logrado. Una de las primeras. Ella misma.

La campana sonó avisándole a todos que podían retirarse. Hermione metía sus cosas en la mochila.

.-Señor Malfoy. Por favor quédese un momento. Necesito hablar con usted. Dijo El profesor Flitwick. Usted también señorita Granger. Continúo el profesor. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Había hecho algo mal en la clase de hoy? Y si era así, ¿Por qué el profesor le había pedido a Draco que se quedara?

Se Acerco al escritorio del profesor Flitwick. Hizo una seña a Harry y Ron diciéndoles que se adelantaran que ella los alcazaba después.

.-Bien. Señor Malfoy debo decirle que su progreso en esta clase no ha sido nada satisfactorio. No ha entregado ningún informe y no ha progresado con ninguno de los hechizos. Por tanto es obvio que está teniendo problemas con la materia y por ende he tomado la decisión de que alguien lo asesore.

Hermione escuchaba detenidamente. ¿Qué carajo pintaba ella en esa conversación? ¿Asesoramiento? _Oh no_. No podía ser cierto. Ella no podía…

.- Por lo tanto la señorita Granger una de las mejores alumna de esta clase. Lo asesorara. Tendrá que ponerse de acuerdo con ella en lo demás. El profesor Flitwick ahora mirando a Hermione. Continúo hablando. Le encargue esto señorita Granger por que se que es una de las mejores y más responsables. Confió en usted. Dijo el pequeño mago. Sonriéndoles y saliendo por la puerta.

La castaña sin poder decir ni una palabra. Porque _esto era lo que le faltaba_. Salió por la puerta. Olvidándose de Malfoy y concentrándose en lo que debía. sabia que Ron al igual que ella tenía una hora libre después del almuerzo, fue a su clase de notas concentrada viendo el reloj cada instante que pasaba, cuando toco la campana salio de la clase como alma que lleva al diablo. Tenia que aprovechar. Era ahora o nunca. Llego al gran comedor. Camino hacia la mesa de los leones y se planto delante de Ron que para ese entonces, ya comía el postre. Ella no tenía nada de hambre.

.-Ron me acompañas. Pregunto la chica apuntando con la mirada la puerta del gran comedor. Ron dejo su postre levantándose de su asiento y caminando al lado de ella. Llegaron en silencio hasta el patio. La castaña se dio vuelta quedaron de frente. Suspiro. Lo diría todo de una sola vez.

.-Ronald. ¿Recuerdas el beso que nos dimos en medio de toda la guerra? Quería aclarar que había pasado ahí. Porque yo te quiero. Sé que hemos sido amigos desde el primer año, pero sabes que aunque discutamos siempre hemos tenido química. También se que tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero eso no significa que no se puedan superar. y lograr entablar otro tipo de relación. No sé cómo explicarlo. Dijo la castaña. Completamente nerviosa y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Miraba a Ronald esperando una respuesta. Pero lo que vino a continuación. No se lo esperaba.

.- Oh Hermione. Exclamo el chico. Volteando a ver hacia otro lado. Yo también te quiero Hermione. Pero ahora en este momento no me siento seguro de iniciar una relación. No me siento capacitada para eso. Sé que si iniciáramos una relación seria una serie y con todo el interés puesto en ella, pues es lo que te mereces. Mi familia sufre aun por la muerte de Fred. Inclusive yo. El pelirrojo veía con pesar como los ojos de su mejor amiga se llenaban de lágrimas. No llores Hermione. Me duele verte así. Perdóname. Pero no estoy listo. No quiero lastimarte. No te pido que me esperes eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Termino diciendo mientras la abraza fuertemente. Escondiendo su rostro entre sus rizos. Quería a Hermione. De verdad la quería, pero no se sentía preparado.

La castaña se dejo abrazar mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Las palabras de Ron sonaban lejanas. No podía creerlas. No podía. Se separo de los brazos de su amigo y limpio su cara con las mangas de su túnica.

.-Esta bien. No te preocupes. Yo entiendo perfectamente. Dijo con voz entrecortada. Se alejo de él dando pasos largos. Hasta que sintió la necesidad de correr y alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar.

* * *

.- ¿Qué paso con Hermione cuando se fueron? Pregunto el azabache al llegar a las clases de pociones de ese día. Hermione no había aparecido en las siguientes clases que compartían juntos y no había ido a cenar el día anterior, esa mañana por más que la esperaron Hermione no bajaba. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor la observo comiendo compulsivamente. Cuando él y Ron se acercaron. Ella murmuro un "_buenos días, iré a la biblioteca. Tengo que terminar algo_".

La respuesta que le dio el pelirrojo ante la pregunta, le contesto todas los porque Hermione se había comportado tan rara.

Al llegar a las mazmorras. Se sorprendió de ver a Hermione sentada leyendo un libro. Mientras en su mano descansaba una tostada. Intento acercarse a ella. Pero Draco Malfoy ya se encontraba al lado de su amiga. Tomo asiento al lado de su pareja de pociones. Mientras veía como Ron saludaba a Dapnhe.

Buenos días queridos alumnos. Saludo el profesor con una sonrisa. Pasare por cada asiento buscando los informes que les pedí. Espero los tengan listo, no hay prorroga. Apunto el profesor _Slughorn. Tomando el primer informe de Daphne y Ron._

Draco saco el informe que había terminado el lunes por la tarde. Se lo entrego al profesor. Observo a la castaña a su lado. Quien tenía su atención fija en la pizarra, sin mirar a otro lado. Su boca es una mueca y tenía sus ojos levemente hinchados, y rojos.

.-He Granger. ¿Te sucede algo? Pregunto el rubio. Quien miraba como las manos de la chica estaban haciendo puños.

.-Nada que te importa Malfoy. Respondió seca. El chico miro como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas mientras miraba a un punto fijo. Busco con la mirada tratando de observar lo que Granger veía y se encontró con Daphne una chica de Slytherin y al Weasley quienes al parecer se llevaban muy bien.

Observo la poción que había escrito el profesor en la pizarra y se levanto a buscar los ingredientes. Tomo todos los que necesitaban y volvió a su asiento.

.-Bien Granger. ¿Me dejaras haciendo esto solo mientras te echas a llorar por Weasley? Pregunto el chico sin ningún tacto. Acomodando los ingredientes alrededor de el caldero. La chica solo voltio a verlo con rabia y se dispuso a darle una mirada al libro que tenía a su lado. Sin decir nada los dos empezaron a realizar la poción. Una hora después ya la habían terminado. Embotellándola se la dieron al profesor quien les sonrío por ser los mejores de la clase.

El rubio observo cómo Theodore y Potter casi terminaban y como la chica de Slytherin Daphne y la comadreja reían mientras picaban algunos ingredientes que les faltaban echar a la poción. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Granger acomodaba sus cosas en su mochila y se sentaba erguida en su puesto.

.-Oye ¿Entregaste el informe? Pregunto la castaña de repente. Sobresaltando al rubio que quien mantuvo su cara impasible.

.-Si. ¿Acaso estas ciega? El profesor lo pidió antes de empezar a hacer la poción. Contesto el rubio.

.-oh disculpa. No estaba al pendiente de lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer. Dijo la castaña molesta.

.-Me sorprendes Granger. Dijo el chico. Captando la atención de la chica quien voltio a mirarlo ante el comentario. No pensé que eras de las chicas que podían echarse llorar en cualquier momento por cualquier escena que viera. Continúo el rubio. Encendiendo a la castaña.

.-No te importa serpiente venenosa. Exclamo indignada.

.-Todo por la comadreja no? La castaña ante esto. Voltio a mirarlo con rabia. Que se creía ese rubio para decirle todas esas cosas. Sabia perfecto que ella se lo había buscado por no poder controlar sus sentimientos y casi dejar que sus lagrimas salieran. Es que al ver la escena de Ron con esa rubia no se había podido controlar. Reían, reían alegres mientes el contaba algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar pero a juzgar por la cara de la rubia. Era muy gracioso.

.- ¡No sé cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no te importa! Contesto la chica con fastidio mirando hacían el profesor que inspeccionaba los calderos de Nott y Harry.

.-Unas cuantas veces más y ya. Contesto el rubio divertido. Por la cara de fastidio que había puesto la castaña. Rozo su mano con la de ella. En un impulso. Se divirtió más al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto la chica. Quito su mano y la puso en su regazo mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

.-Casi se me olvidaba. ¿Recuerdas que ahora me asesoras en encantamientos? Pregunto el rubio, mirándola. No es algo que me encante, pero que se va a hacer...

.-No Malfoy. No se me ha olvídalo. Creo que podemos vernos los jueves en la tarde. ¿Te parece? Pregunto la chica sorprendiendo al rubio, pues este pensaba que ella no lo iba a asesorar pues como no había dicho nada cuando el profesor se lo pidió.

.-Hm sí. Me supongo que nos reuniremos en la biblioteca. Dijo el rubio tamborileando sus dedos en su asiento.

.-Por supuesto. No crees que quiera que me vean contigo. Con estar aquí sentada a tu lado, tengo suficiente. Contesto ella hiriente. La cara del rubio era impasible pero por dentro lanzaba chispas herido tras el comentario de ella. ¿Quién se creía esa pelos de escoba? Sabía que él no tenía la mejor reputación ahora, pero tampoco era para tanto. Al final pensaba que a ella no le importaban esas cosas. Se había equivocado.

.-Tranquila, que yo tampoco quiero que me vean con una patética sangre sucia como tú, a la cual ni la comadreja de Weasley quiere. Dijo el rubio´. Justo en ese momento la campana sonó. Se levanto de su asiento dejando a la castaña con la palabra en la boca e hirviendo de ira.

* * *

Hola. Este capitulo es un poco corto. El próximo estará un poquito mas largo. Si tiene algo que decir, ya saben donde lo tienen que escribir. Reviews!

Natuchi23 Gracias por tu comentario :3


	5. Alexander Rowle

Dos semanas. Ya llevaba dos semanas de verse con la sangre sucia Granger todos los jueves. El primer jueves había sido una tortura para los dos. El segundo jueves, fue un poco mejor, habían acordado silenciosamente tratarse bien por lo menos solamente _ese día. _

Diviso un pequeño grupo de niños arremolinados en una esquina. Alejo sus pensamientos prestando toda la atención a lo que veía. Apresuro el paso para mirar de cerca. Pero los niños al sentir sus fuertes pisadas en el suelo salieron corriendo espantados. Al llegar a la esquina se acerco a un pequeño rubio. Pudo notar que era de Slytherin por los colores verdes y plateados que adornaban su uniforme. No era ni tan alto ni tan pequeño. Mediano. Tenía una melena rubia y ojos azulados. El pequeño rubio que se levantaba del suelo, paso sus manos por la túnica tratando de quitar cualquier arruga en ella. Ese gesto le recordó a el mismo. Sonrió divertido.

- ¿Esta todo, bien?- Pregunto el rubio. Observando al niño.

-No. - Esos condenados de ravenclaw´s no me dejan en paz. Al parecer no saben con quién se meten. Dijo el pequeño rubio, sacado su varita y empezando a caminar por donde se habían ido antes los otros niños. El rubio un poco divertido por la escena aguantaba las ganas de reír.

-Hey espera. Claramente esa no es la forma de vengarte. Es mas no tienes que hacerles caso. Con solo ganar más puntos que ellos en las clases los pondrás en su lugar - Apunto Draco. El pequeño rubio se lo pensó mejor. Guardo su varita y estiro su mano presentándose.

-Me llamo Alexander Rowle - Dijo apretando la mano de Draco. El apellido del chico se le hizo familiar. Más no quiso preguntar.

.-Draco Malfoy - Dijo el rubio. Esperando que el chico abriera los ojos impresionado por su apellido. Malfoy. Por ese apellido manchado gracias a la guerra. Pero no. Nada de eso sucedió el pequeño rubio delante de él le sonrió alegre.

- ¿Vas al gran salón? - Pregunto el chico de ojos azules.

-si claro. Vamos - Contesto Draco. Caminando al lado del pequeño rubio.

En el camino hacia al gran salón hablaron sobre las clases del pequeño y sobre su afición por el Quidditch.

Cruzaron las puertas, dirigiéndose hacia su mesa. Draco diviso a Theodore y acompañado por el pequeño rubio se sentó al lado del castaño.

-Buenos días Theo. El es Alexander Rowle - Dijo el rubio señalando al pequeño rubio delante de él. Mientras distraído tomaba algunas tostadas untándolas con mermeladas.

-Hola. Yo soy Theodore Nott -Saludo el castaño sonriéndole al niño.

-Se quienes son. Los de 5to, 6to y 7mo hablan pestes de ustedes. Diciendo que han dejado por el suelo el orgullo de nuestra casa Slytherin por haber estado en las filas de Voldemort - Dijo el rubio, hablando con firmeza. Theodore y Draco no hicieron más que mirarse sorprendidos por la actitud del chico, no cualquier niño de 1ro podía hablar con tanta firmeza. Y otra vez el rubio le recordó mucho a él mismo.

-Te consideras muy valiente al pronunciar su nombre ¿eh? - Dijo el castaño estudiando con la mirada al pequeño delante de él.

-Me sorprendes que no te hallas escapado de mi cuando te encontré en el pasillo. Todas esas pestes como tú dices, son ciertas Alexander - Dijo Draco dejando de comer y mirando con curiosidad al niño. Imagino su reacción pero esta no llego. El niño se encogió de hombros tomando de su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-Tu nombre significa: Dragón. - Exclamo el chico cambiando el tema abruptamente. Mirando al rubio emocionado. Que fascinante. Continuo. Tener el nombre de una constelación y que en latín sea Dragón. El rubio sorprendido por la conclusión del niño solo lo miro divertido y rio.

De repente sintió una mirada posarse en el. Busco la dueña de esa mirada. Encontrándola en la mesa de los Griffyndor´s. Asintió levemente con la cabeza a la castaña que lo miraba, la cual le devolvió el gesto pero con una sonrisa leve.

* * *

Se había levantado tarde. Por lo tanto cuando llego al gran comedor, Hermione no se encontraba ahí. Saludo a Harry con un beso en la mejilla y se sorprendió de ver a luna ahí pues esa no era su mesa, pero sonrió al recordar que su amiga luna era muy atípica. Tomo algunas tostadas. Mientras Neville le hablaba sobre un nuevo libro que le había enviado su abuela. A los minutos salió apresurada del gran salón despidiéndose de todos.

Llego a tiempo a la clase de Historia de la magia. Impartida por el profesor Binns. Dos horas de una intensa lucha entre dormirse hay mismo sobre su asiento o hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno. Dio gracias a Merlín al oír la campana. Fue una de las primeras que salió del aula. Se dirigió directo al comedor 3 horas con Binns. Era suficiente para desatar una guerra en su estomago. Cruzo todo el castillo hasta llegar al gran comedor. Cuando llego a su mesa. Intento buscar a su amiga castaña pero la muchedumbre no la dejo. Cansada y frustrada se dispuso a almorzar. Poniendo en su plato todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Al poco tiempo llegaron Harry y Ron al igual que ella. Hambrientos y cansados. Les pregunto sobre Hermione pero ellos no la habían visto desde el desayuno. ¿Acaso el destino no quería que ella hablara con su amiga?

Desde hace algunas semanas. Concretamente desde que ella le dio el consejo de que hablara con Ron. No veía mucho a Hermione. Cuando Harry le conto lo que le había dicho Ron. Ella supo inmediatamente que no debió aconsejar a su amiga de ese modo, por lo menos así no se llevaría semejante rechazo por parte de Ron. Se despido de nuevo de sus amigos. Tomo camino hacia la biblioteca, sabía que Hermione estaría ahí. Doblo varios pasillos encontrándose con la entrada de la biblioteca. Siguió hasta el fondo y allí la vio. Se acerco a la chica y tomo asiento al frente de ella.

-Hola Hermione - Saludo Ginny. Estamos en la misma casa y casi ni nos vemos - Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Por Merlín Ginny. Que susto me has pegado, pero tienes razón. He estado muy ocupada. Lo siento, juro que ahora tendré más tiempo para ti - Dijo la castaña dejando su libro de lado y viendo a su amiga con cariño.

-Hermione. No solo es conmigo que te has alejado estos últimos días, sino también con Harry y Ronald - La pelirroja miro a su amiga esperando una mala reacción ante lo dicho pero esta se mantuvo impasible. Lamento mucho lo que paso con Ronald. No debí aconsejarte. Ronald es un reverendo tonto. Lo lamento, me siento tan apenada.

La castaña ante lo dicho por su amiga sonrío.

-Tranquila Ginny. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo... - pero la chica no pudo terminar. Un carraspeo interrumpió a la castaña. Las dos chicas voltearon encontrándose con Draco Malfoy. Ginny volteo mirando de nuevo a su amiga, preguntándole con la mirada del por qué Malfoy está ahí.

-Lo estoy asesorando con encantamientos. ¿Podemos hablar después? - Susurro la castaña.

-No voy a estar esperando toda la tarde aquí - Dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

La pelirroja le sonrío a Hermione, para luego mirar de arriba abajo al rubio. Mientras se iba desconfiada de dejar sola a la castaña con esa serpiente.

* * *

Había tomado su mochila, se había sentado en una de las mesas del la sala común decidido hacer la tarea que tenía pendiente. Negó varias invitaciones que le hicieron para jugar naipes explosivos o ajedrez. Tenía que terminar esos informes. Saco su pergamino, su tinta y su pluma solo faltaba… y de pronto lo recordó. Tenía que ir a buscar el maldito libro en la biblioteca. Sus apuntes no servían ni para estudiar y encontraría información más completa en los libros. Guardado todo de nuevo. Y subiendo las escaleras llego hasta la habitación que compartía. Dejo su mochila tirada y emprendió camino hacia la biblioteca. En el camino se encontró con varias personas quienes lo saludaron y varias chicas que le sonreían cuando pasaba. Después de la guerra se había hecho un poco popular entre el sector femenino y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Después de caminar unos minutos diviso en la entrada de un pasillo la biblioteca. Entro haciendo el menor ruido posible odiaba que la señora pince lo miraba regañándolo por hacer el mas minino ruido, no sabía como Hermione se la pasaba ahí metida. Recorrió varias estanterías hasta que por fin hallo el libro que buscaba. Pero cuando ya se iba escucho voces.

-Tienes que aprender bien la definición del hechizo. Estar seguro de que es lo que vas a convocar y así no habrá falló.

Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte. Llevaba 7 años escuchándola.

Se asomo para observar a quien le hablaba Hermione. Llevándose una sorpresa. Un muchacho rubio platinado le daba la espalda. No. Ese no podía ser Malfoy se dijo a sí mismo.

- Lo he captado la primera vez que lo has dicho.

Solamente alguien podía arrastrar las palabras de esa forma. ¿Qué hacia Draco Malfoy enemigo de las sangres sucias con Hermione Granger una hija de muggle?

Se asomo de nuevo para observar bien la escena. Hermione sentada frente al rubio leía un libro mientras Malfoy repasaba algo en un libro a la vez que practicaba un movimiento con la varita. No cabía duda era él. Draco Malfoy. Pero ¿Por qué no se insultaban o algo así?

Además si Hermione fuera amiga de Malfoy. Ella les hubiese dicho a Harry y a él. Confuso y molesto salió de la estantería en la que se escondía.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí Hermione? - Pregunto. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el enojo. Esperaba una buena explicación.

* * *

Hola. Pues aquí otro capitulo. Como ven tenemos un nuevo personaje :3

Ojala les guste el capitulo y pues les agradecería los Reviews. No me molestaría leer sus criticas o sugerencias.


	6. Jueves

Había ido a la biblioteca por un libro, pero se había encontrado una escena que de por si lo había tomado por sorpresa. No se esperaba ver a Hermione Granger ni a Draco Malfoy sentados en una misma mesa leyendo libros y manteniendo una conversación civilizada. _No. _Ronald Weasley, mejor amigo de Harry Potter no se esperaba eso.

Miro con avidez a la castaña que tenía delante de él. Quería una explicación. Y la quería ahora.

No sabía ciertamente si enfurecerse o echarse reír. Nunca creyó verlos así.

–En realidad aquí no pasa nada que te incumba comadreja. Así que te puedes ir por donde viniste.– Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras mientras se levantaba de su asiento encarándolo. El pelirrojo alcanzo a ver un libro de encantamientos.

¿Hermione ayudando a Malfoy en encantamientos?

–No te he hablado a ti. Maldito Mortifago. Y en todo caso el que debería irse eres tú. – Contesto. Sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica ese hurón botador no lo iba amedrentar con lo que había dicho. Algo bueno que le había dejado la guerra. Era la agilidad y seguridad al usar la varita.

Observo como Hermione trataba de decir algo, pero al boquear varias veces volvió a cerrar la boca sin decir nada.

Draco por su parte había sacado su varita al ver el movimiento de Weasley. El no se iba a quedar atrás.

–Ya esta bueno. Bajen la varita. – dijo la castaña, susurrando molesta. – ¿Qué piensan empezar un duelo en medio de la biblioteca? – Pregunto con exasperación y molestia. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de los dos. Se dirigió a Ron.

–Por favor vete. Solo asesoro en una materia a Malfoy por orden de un profesor. – lo tranquilizo en susurros. – Me lo ha pedido diciendo que sabía que podía contar conmigo. –continuo. Susurrándole para que el rubio no escuchara.

–Pudiste haber dicho que no. Y a parte pudiste habernos contado a Harry y a mí. – Le respondió el pelirrojo viendo con fiereza al rubio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Hermione suspiraba.

–lo sé pero mira como te has puesto por solo vernos sentados aquí. Obviamente no se lo iban a tomar bien. Y en todo caso tomo mis decisiones sola Ron así como hacen Harry y tu. No les voy pidiendo explicación ni les exijo que me cuenten nada. – dijo seria. Ante esto el pelirrojo la miro confundido.

–Vete por favor. Luego hablaremos. –Pidió la castaña por segunda vez. Volteando a ver al rubio que tomaba la varita entre su mano y tenía el ceño fruncido.

–No tengo todo el tiempo para quedarme aquí mirando como hablas con la comadreja Granger. – dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras. –Mi tiempo es valioso. – continuo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ron tomo su varita más fuerte ante lo dicho por el rubio. Pero Hermione lo tomo del brazo y le suplico con la mirada que se fuera. El pelirrojo no tan seguro de lo que hacía. Guardo su varita. Murmuro un _"Hablamos después. Ten cuidado." _ Y fue hacia el escritorio de la señora pince, mientras esta registraba el libro que el chico se iba a llevar el miraba a la castaña y al rubio que se volvían a sentar. Pero antes de sentarse el rubio le sonrió burlón.

Se trago las ganas de ir de nuevo hacia allá. Y matarlo al estilo muggle. Luego de que la señora pince le diera el libro, salió de la biblioteca echándole una última mirada a su amiga. Esta lo miro, tranquila, agradeciéndole con la mirada no haber montado un escándalo. Tomo camino hacia su sala común.

Tenía que terminar un informe. Aunque quizás primero podía darse el tiempo de jugar al ajedrez con Harry. Sonrió le encantaba ver la cara de derrota de su mejor amigo luego de que el siempre le ganara.

* * *

Había estado haciendo sus deberes toda la tarde y el sueño lo vencía.

Solo quería echarse a dormir. Tomo sus cosas y las metió en la mochila. Cuando ya iba a levantarse para irse a su dormitorio. Alguien lo interrumpió.

–Hola Theodore. – Saludo un rubio. El castaño se sorprendió de escuchar esa vocecita tan pronto.

–Hola chico, ¿Qué tal? Pregunto dejando su mochila sobre el escritorio para ver al niño que estaba delante de él.

–Pues… – el rubio dudo al principio sobre lo que iba a decir pero al ver la mirada tranquila del castaño encontró confianza. – Pues quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme con algo de pociones. – Continúo el rubio. – Tu eres vas en el último año así que pensé en preguntarte. Bueno en realidad iba a pedírselo a Dragón… digo a Draco pero no lo he visto. – Esto último lo había dicho apresuradamente. Tratando de no cohibirse pero el error que había cometido al llamar al otro rubio "dragón"

Theodore sonrió divertido por la equivocación del niño al llamar a su amigo dragón. Recordó como él a veces llamaba así a su amigo. Antes no era así, Draco y el eran no eran tan amigos. Solo se juntaban para hacer alguna que otra travesura. El siempre había sido solitario, y por ello nunca había tenido un amigo tan cercano.

Pero lla experiencia que habían vivido en la guerra los había llevado a forman un lazo de amistad y de compresión.

–Claro pequeño. – respondió Theodore sonriéndole. –¿En qué te ayudo? –Pregunto al chico, mientras se ponía cómodo. El rubio le sonrió alegre.

* * *

–Bien ya es tarde. –Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera que siempre llevaba con ella y había sido un regalo de su padre por su cumpleaños números 16. –¿Has captado algo? –Pregunto. Mirando al rubio que guardaba sus cosas y bostezaba.

–Si Granger. – contesto el rubio cansado. –Me ha quedado algo. – Soñoliento empezó a guardar sus cosas.

– ¿Solo algo? – repitió ella con un deje de molestia. –Necesito que aprendas más que "_algo" _– Dijo la chica tomando su mochila y levantándose al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

–Granger. No me jodas ¿sí? Hemos pasado toda la tarde aquí. Solo quiero dormir. –

– ¿No iras a cenar? –Pregunto la castaña.

–No. ¿Te importa acaso? – Respondió mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

–Por supuesto que no. – negó la chica ofendida. –Preguntaba por amabilidad cretino. –la chica, apresuro el paso y salo antes que el rubio.

Draco rio divertido por la manera de reaccionar de la castaña. Bostezo. Le había dicho la verdad no iba a ir a cenar. Solo quería dormir.

Tomo camino hacia su sala común mientras observaba como muchos estudiantes se dirigían al gran comedor. Llego a la entrada de su torre, pronuncio la contraseña y entro. Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con su amigo Theodore y con Alexander el niño que había conocido ese día en la mañana.

Se acerco a ellos para saludarlos. Observando que sobre la mesa habían varios libros de pociones de 1er año y que Alexander tomaba nota en un pergamino.

– ¿No van a cenar? –Pregunto. Sobresaltando a los dos chicos que se encontraban ahí.

–Condenado que susto nos has pegado. – El castaño posaba su mano en el pecho mientras sonreía.

– ¿Qué tal Alexander? – saludo la pequeño rubio. – ¿Haciendo tarea de pociones? –Pregunto Draco. Al observar que el niño no había respondido a su pregunta al igual que su amigo.

–Hola Draco. – respondió el niño algo serio. Mientras guardaba sus instrumentos y pergaminos. –Theo me ayudaba con algo de pociones, yo ya voy a cenar. ¿Vienen? – Pregunto. Draco seguía sorprendido por la actitud que adoptaba a veces el niño.

–Yo sí, tengo sueño. Pero muero de hambre. –Dijo el castaño tomando su mochila y levantándose.

–Vale. Que tengan buen provecho, yo no tengo apetito. Solo ganas de dormir. Hasta mañana. – Se despidió sonriéndoles y subiendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

Al entrar a la habitación escucho el ruido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose y supo que los chicos habían ido a cenar. El quería tomarse un baño. Ponerse el pijama y dormir. Había tenido una tarde agotadora leyendo todos esos hechizos y practicando los movimientos con la varita. El otro jueves tenía que poner en práctica lo que había aprendido hoy.

* * *

Había pasado un momento alegre en la hora de la cena. Luna se había sentando con ellos y por ende la conversación se había hecho más interesante. Inspecciono la mesa de Slytherin buscando un rubio pero no lo encontró. Le había dicho la verdad no fue a cenar. Vio a su amigo Nott y a un pequeño rubio sentando al lado de él. Parecía que ese chico solo se juntaba con rubios. Pero parecía que ella no era la única que miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin pues también lo hacía Luna. Tratando de ver cuál era el objetivo de la rubia. Se reprendió por estar siendo una chismosa. Y sonrojo ante sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a su sala común. Se había despido de los chicos, al parecer Ronald no se acordaba del altercado que había tenido con Malfoy en la biblioteca. Cuando subió a su habitación lo hizo acompañada de Ginny. Quien insistía en hablar con ella.

–Ahora si ¿Me puedes explicar que hacías con el Huron en la biblioteca? –Pregunto curiosa la chica. Mientras la castaña dejaba su mochila arriba del baúl y sacaba su pijama y sus cosas para ir al baño.

–Solo lo he estado asesorando Ginny. El profesor de encantamientos me lo ha pedido. Todos los jueves en la tarde hasta que él mejore en esa materia. –

– ¿Te ha dicho algo malo? –Pregunto la pelirroja de nuevo.

–No. Tranquila Ginny. – negó la castaña. – Solo ha sido lo de siempre. Y respecto a lo de tu hermano. De verdad quiero decirte que no tienes la culpa de lo sucedido. En todo caso un día iba a tener que encararlo. Y mejor ahora que después ¿no? – La castaña se volteo a sonreírle a Ginny. Para después abrir la puerta del baño.

–Gracias Hermione, pensé que quizás te ibas a molestar o algo así. – dijo la chica mirándola y sonriéndole agradablemente. –Ronald ha sido un tarado. Mira que decirte semejante cosa. – Dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño como si no entendiera por que su hermano le había dicho tal cosa a la castaña.

–No importa. En parte lo entiendo un poco. Si me hubiese dicho que si, sin estar seguro de que quería tener una relación conmigo, y hubiese terminado mal. Imagínate como iba a quedar la amistad que hemos tenido por tanto tiempo – reflexiono la castaña. –Por lo menos fue sincero. Me voy a duchar ¿sí? –

La pelirroja asintió y miro como su amiga entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta. Suspiro le hubiera gustado mucho que su amiga hubiese pasado hacer su cuñada. Pero el tarado de su hermano tenía que arruinar eso.

No sabía si Ron ya había pensando en eso… pero si se llegara arrepentir de su decisión la tendría muy difícil con Hermione.

* * *

Hola. Espero que estén bien. Aquí otro capitulo. Algo corto pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias a los comentarios, y pues ya saben si tienen alguna critica o sugerencia para mejorar la historia las acepto. pueden dejarla en los Reviews!


	7. Halloween

Era sábado en la tarde. Estaba sentada en su sillón favorito enfrente de la chimenea leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. El mes de octubre había pasado rápido. Entre entrenamientos de Quidditch por parte de sus amigos, lecturas en la biblioteca, asesoramientos a Malfoy, clases, comidas y demás. No le sorprendía saber, que el lunes seria 31 de octubre, día de Halloween. Ron había estado entusiasmado por el banquete que seguro tendría lugar ese día en la cena. Ella ya podía imaginar los diferentes postres.

Pensando en el pelirrojo recordó el suceso de unas semanas atrás, cuando Ronald había buscado un momento en tranquilidad para que Harry, ella y el pudieran conversar. Le comento a Harry lo de Malfoy. Harry que no era explosivo como lo era Ron, tomo las cosas con tranquilidad y entendió que el profesor se lo había pedido y no podía negarse. Aunque eso no impidió que los dos le dieran una charla sobre, si Malfoy hacia o decía algo que le molestara. Ellos lo acabarían. No supo cuantas veces en esa conversación dijo "_Se cuidarme sola"._ Aunque Ronald no había quedo conforme con todo eso, seguía desconfianza de él por haber estado en la filas de Voldemort. Aunque se imagine que aunque Malfoy no hubiese sido Mortifago Ron de igual manera desconfiaría de él. El pelirrojo era rencoroso y no perdonaría 6 años continuos de burlas. Por su parte Harry desconfiaba igual. Pero este le daba el derecho de la duda.

No quería decírselos a sus amigos, pues parecería muy raro. Y aun cuando lo pensaba seguía siendo raro. Draco Malfoy había cambiado. No es que había pasado a hacer bueno del todo. Porque siempre seria una orgullosa y arrastrada serpiente. Así era él. No sabía exactamente de donde venia o estaba el cambio. Pero lo sentía.

La guerra había cambiado a todos de una forma u otra. Y Draco Malfoy por muy sangre pura que fuera no era la excepción. Meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Sonriendo por su extraño pensamiento, que a la vez no le parecía tan extraño. Asesorarlo los había forzado a mantener una relación cordial. Y no podía quejarse, no era del todo mala. Pero decir esto a sus amigos suponía que ellos pegaran un grito en el cielo. _Sonrió de nuevo_.

Observo la sala. Deteniendo su mirada hacia un tablero de avisos que había en una de las paredes adornados por los colores de su casa. Merlín, sabia el miedo que le había dado pensar que por un momento iban a organizar un baile para celebrar la fecha de halloween, pero no fue así. Dio gracias al cielo. Así no tendría que realizar la exasperante tarea de buscar una pareja, Porque sabía que quizás Ronald iría con otra persona, Quizás con Daphne la rubia de Slytherin. O con el grupito de chicas de Rawenclaw que siempre le sonreían tontamente en el pasillo.

Sacudió su cabeza. Sabía a dónde se dirigirían sus pensamientos si seguía con eso. Sintió como alguien se sentó al lado de ella.

–Harry. – Saludo con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo. –No sentí cuando llegaste. Pensé que estabas en el campo de Quidditch con Ron y Ginny. – dijo la castaña observándolo.

–Sí, pero ya estoy agotado. – respondió haciendo una mueca. –Ellos se han quedado practicando un poco más. Ron quiere mejorar más sus técnicas. – Dijo mirando el crepitar de las llamas.

–¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto la castaña. Analizando el comportamiento de su amigo. El chico sonrió ante la pregunta que ella le hacía.

–Por supuesto que no herms. – Dijo, mientras buscaba la mano de su amiga y la tomaba cariñosamente en un apretón. Harry y ella siempre habían tenido una confianza infinita y una química que los hacía sentir como hermanos. Nunca había pensado en el cómo otra cosa. Dejo que su mano fuera apretada por la de Harry, mientras ella le sonreía.

–Solo quería saber… ¿Cómo te está yendo con Malfoy? – Pregunto con curiosidad, mirándola como quien mira a una niña pequeña.

–Bien. No se lo digas a nadie pero Draco es un excelente alumno. Aunque al principio le costó un poco. – dijo sonriendo emocionada. –Ha mejorada bastante. – Continuo sonriendo y sintiéndose satisfecha por la excelente asesora que estaba siendo.

– ¿Draco? –Pronuncio el chico. Sorprendió pues siempre la escucho llamarlo Malfoy. A excepción en 3er año. Cuando Draco se vanagloriaba de haberse salvado de perder una mano por haber sido atacado por el hipogrifo. Al decir eso la chica había adquirido un ligero sonrojo e incómoda se removió en su puesto.

–Se me ha pasado. –Le contesto sincera. Le llamo así en mi mente. Continuo. – Supongo que me canse de llamarlo por su apellido. –Y otro ligero sonrojo subió por sus mejillas.

Harry suspicaz la miro, si no fuera Hermione. Hubiera jurado que ese sonrojo significaba algo. Pero no. Esa era Hermione. Su Hermione. Su mejor amiga. Y por ende no podía significar lo que a él. Era absurdo. Además Hermione quería a Ronald.

–Bueno. La verdad es que me he escabullido del campo, porque quería pedirte un favor. –Dijo. Un poco incomodo por lo que iba a pedir.

– ¿Cuál sería? – Pregunto. Sea lo que sea. Y si estabas en su mano, lo haría.

–No es algo tan complicado. Quiero obsequiarle algo a Ginny. Parecerá tonto pero de verdad no se que comprarle. Si pudieras acompañarme a hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana y ayudarme con eso. –dijo un poco avergonzado. Le parecería tonto a el mismo que no supiera que regalarle a su novia. Sea lo que sea quería que el obsequito fuera especial. Escucho una risa. Volteo a mirar a su amiga. ¿Acaso se estaba riendo de lo que él le había pedido?

La castaña paro ante la mirada de molestia de Harry. Carraspeo tratando de disimular las carcajadas que querían salir de su boca.

–Lo siento Harry. Te has puesto tan nervioso con algo tan simple. – dijo tratando de ahogar las risas en su garganta. –Claro que te puedo ayudar. – Sonriendo miro a su amigo que había quitado la mirada de molestia y sonreía. ¿El primer viaje a hogsmeade será el próximo fin de semana?, Frunció el ceño levemente. Busco con la mirada e tablero y encontrándolo dejo escapar un "_Vaya… realmente debo leer mas ese tablero de ahora en adelante"._Harry rio ante el comentario de la castaña. Tosió para dejar de reír. Ahora era la castaña quien lo miraba con falsa molestia.

Un ruido les indico que alguien entraba a la sala. Voltearon a mirar quienes eran y se encontraron con Ginny y Ron.

– ¡Merlín! Estoy agotado. – El pelirrojo se sentó en una de las butacas. Harry miro a su amigo y sonrió. Nunca cambiaria.

–Tenían que estar ahí. Ron se ha caído. Fue muy gracioso. – Se sentó al lado de Harry para dejar escapar una risita. El pelirrojo la miro molesto.

– ¿Tenias que decir eso? Pregunto. Mirando molesto a su hermana. Hermione y Harry riendo ante la cara de Ron.

–Ya se acerca la hora de la cena. Vayan todos a ducharse. Los esperare aquí. –Dijo una castaña. Que miraba el reloj en su muñeca. Ron ante lo dicho por la chica se levanto de inmediato.

–Hablando de eso. Mis tripas rugen. – Tomo su escoba que había dejado en una esquina. Espero a que Harry se levantara junto con Ginny y los tres fueron a sus respectivos baños a ducharse. Mientras la castaña miraba las escaleras por las que se habían ido. Sonrió.

No podía tener amigos mejores.

* * *

La luz que se colaba por su ventana le dio de lleno en la cara. Claro. Había olvidado cerrar los doseles de su cama. Medio dormido aun. Observo la hora en el reloj que tenían en su mesa. Eran las 6:00 am.

Soñoliento paso una mano por sus cabellos rubios, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la cama de su amiga, ya juzgar por lo que veía. Theodore había madrugado. Sus otros compañeros roncaban.

Se levanto. Tomo sus cosas personales del baúl y entro al baño. Medio hora después, salió aseado. Guardo sus cosas en el baúl de nuevo. Tomo su túnica la cual abotono rápidamente y su mochila.

Salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, observo varios alumnos haciendo alguna que otra tarea que no habían hecho el fin de semana. Grupos de chicos sentados en los sillones discutiendo algo que él no alcanza a escuchar. Al principio del curso. Solo recibía miradas llenas de odio. Que el olímpicamente ignoraba. Lo único que quería ser era pasar desapercibido. Por una vez en su vida. Solo eso.

Mientras cruzaba la sala unas voces llamaron la atención. Se quedo en el lugar donde estaba. Así no perdería la conversación.

–Aléjate Rowle. No te queremos cerca de nosotros, por muy sangre pura que seas. Tu querido padre era una Mortifago. – dijo un niño de estatura alta y cabello castaño oscuro.

Draco frunció el ceño confundido. ¿El padre de Alexander apoyaba a Voldemort?, por esa razón al niño no le había dado miedo hablar con Theodore y el. ¿Porque su propia padre había sido un Mortifago?

Completamente confundido, el rubio de nuevo poso su atención en la conversación.

–Solo vine a buscar algo que deje aquí. Y ciertamente no te importa si mi padre era un Mortifago o no. Es mi problema. – Al niño le temblaba la voz. Draco sabía ciertamente que era por la rabia que debía sentir. Siento algo que paso con velocidad a su lado. Era Alexander había salido rápidamente de la sala.

Draco apresuro el paso y salió el también. Camino por un pasillo seguro de que el niño había ido hacia esa dirección. Doblo en una esquina. El pasillo por donde caminaba persiguiendo al niño no era transcurrido por nadie. Apresuro el paso y así pudo divisar una cabeza rubia.

–Alexander. –Grito. El niño volteo, buscado la voz que lo llamaba. Draco al ver que lo escuchaba y paraba. Camino más rápido hacia él. Colocándose a su lado.

–Vaya. Bueno días. Qué difícil es seguirte el paso. Te escabulles rápido. –Exclamo. Mientras se acomodaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. No nevaba pero el frio se hacía sentir.

– ¿Por qué me seguías? –Pregunto. Mientras hacia una mueca que demostraba molestia. Y al observar su ojos de ese azul eléctrico y su cara ovalada que formaba ese mueca. Lo comprendió. Comprendió por que el apellido del niño le sonaba familiar. Por supuesto. Claro que había conocido a su padre. Era Thorfinn Rowle. Un hombre grande y robusto. Unos de los Mortifagos que creía en la pureza de la sangre. Su cabello rubio había sido heredado por su hijo.

–Pues para ir a desayunar juntos. –Mintió. No quería hacer sentir incomodo al pequeño rubio con las preguntas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

–Oh. ¿Y theodore? –pregunto el pequeño. Quien miraba todo lo que se encontraba en el pasillo mientras caminaban Draco observo como el chico evitaba su mirada. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera con él?

–Parece que madrugo. Cuando desperté ya no estaba. ¿A ti como te va en pociones? – pregunto, sacando un tema de conversación.

–Mejor que antes. –Respondió simplemente. Mientras apuraba el paso.

–Hey Alexander. – llamo de nuevo. – ¿Te ocurre algo conmigo? –pregunto directo. Quería saber por qué el pequeño se comportaba así.

–No. No pasa nada. No entiendo por qué dices eso. – Contesto apresurado. Draco lo retuvo por el hombro. Se puso en cuclillas, mirando al niño a los ojos.

–Si tienes algo que decirme puedes hacerlo. – Dijo Draco. Pasando su mano por el hombro del niño. Tu apellido me sonaba familiar. – Con voz suave fue tanteando el terreno. –Sé que tu padre es un Mortifago. Al igual que lo es el mío. –

–Fue. Fue un Mortifago. Recibió el beso de un dementor. –Contesto el niño. Mirando por fin al rubio a los ojos. En esa mirada azul Draco pudo ver un asomó de tristeza pero ni una lagrima.

–No dejes que nadie por lo que ha hecho tu padre te juzgue. El hizo lo que quiso con su vida. Pero sus acciones no te definen a ti. Tú no has hecho nada. – Dijo el rubio. Recordando cómo le hubiese gustado que le hubieran dicho eso en su momento. En su 6to año cuando todo cambio. Cuando tuvo que tatuarse la marca tenebrosa para complacer al señor tenebroso. Para complacerlo de matar a Albus Dumbledore. Todo para salvar a su familia. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que no tenía que seguir los pasos de su padre. Todo sería diferente.

–Gracias Draco. Yo… me siento a gusto con theo y contigo. Mas que con los otros. – Respondió el niño. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo al decir esto. Draco sonrió. Por un momento un fugaz pensamiento invadió su mente. Su hijo, su futuro descendiente. Siendo tratado como una escoria solo por los errores que su familia y su padre habían cometido. Cerró los ojos ante la mirada de Alexander. Eso no iba a pasar. Su hijo iba a sentirse orgulloso de su apellido y de su padre. Como él un día lo estuvo. Con la diferencia de que su hijo lo estaría por otras razones. Se levanto y con un moviendo de cabeza animo al rubio a seguir caminando.

–Si tenemos suerte. Llegaremos a comer unas tostadas. –Doblaron algunos pasillos hasta que vieron por fin las grandes puertas del comedor. Caminaron hacia su mesa. Sentándose al lado de un Theodore que leía un libro mientras tomaba un jugo.

–Buenos días chicos. Pensé que no iban a venir a desayunar. –Saludo el castaño sin quitar su mirada del libro. Alexander espero que en tu informe de hoy saques un extraordinario. Miro al pequeño quien le sonrió en respuesta. Muy concentrado en su desayuno para contestar.

Draco sabía que Theodore Nott muy pocas veces mostraba cariño hacia alguien, y tan bien sabía perfectamente que le tenía cariño al pequeño rubio. Al igual que el. Ese pequeño rubio le recordaba mucho a él en su niñez. Sabía que el niño se sentía seguro con ellos, pues de alguna forma habían pasado por lo mismo.

Tomo algunas tostadas. Y su mirada viajo, hasta la mesa de Griffyndor. Ahí estaba esa castaña sabelotodo. Con quien compartía cada jueves en la tarde. Ese día en la clase tendría que poner en practicando lo que había estado practicando con Granger el jueves anterior. Salió de sus pensamientos y observo como Alexander tomaba su mochila mientras se levantaba.

–Ya tengo que ir a clases. Que les vaya bien hoy. – Dijo el niño sonriendo. Draco y Theodore sonrieron y le desearon igualmente un buen día. Draco observo irse al niño hasta que se perdió tras las puertas del comedor.

–Oye. ¿Acaso madrugaste hoy? –Pregunto el rubio mirando con curiosidad a su amigo. Ante la pregunta el chico cerró el libro que leía.

–Algo así. Fui a encontrarme con alguien. –Respondió mirando con falsa curiosidad la mesa de profesores. Al rubio no le paso desapercibido esa actitud del chico.

–¿Algo como una cita? –pregunto el rubio. Pensando en quien podría haber convencido a su amigo a levantarse a esa hora. Theodore carraspeo y apresurado se levanto murmurando un "_Nos vemos luego_"

El rubio lo miro divertido. Ya Theodore le contaría quien era la chica. Porque si. Tenía que haber una chica. Y no precisamente una de Slytherin.

* * *

Ya todos estaban yendo a sus respectivas clases. Tomo su mochila. Y emprendió camino al aula de encantamientos.

La castaña estaba sentando junto a Neville. Prestando atención a todo lo que este le explicaba sobre una rara planta que la profesora Sprout le había enseñado en una de sus clases. La conversación se vio interrumpida por la entrada del profesor. Quien inmediatamente saludo a los estudiantes y empezó a hablar sobre las ventajas y desventajas del hechizo que practicarían ese día. Hermione tomaba nota de todo lo que decía el profesor. Sabía que cuando llegaran las EXTASIS las notas que había tomado durante todas las clases la ayudarían mucho.

Luego de la charla del profesor. Este les enseño el movimiento que debían utilizar. Corrigiendo a varios en la explicación.

–Perfecto. Ahora el hechizo, es Carpe Retractum. Tienen que apuntar y pronunciar lo bien. Al igual que el movimiento con la varita tiene que estar bien hecho. Recuerden este hechizo tiene dos efectos. Crea una cuerda mágica que permite tirar hacia uno mismo objetos. O crea una cuerda mágica que te lleva hacia objetos. Por eso deben estar seguros que es lo que quieren lograr con este hechizo. –Dijo el profesor. Quien se encontraba arriba de unos libros en su asiento. Sonrió y haciendo el movimiento que les había enseñado antes, les susurro un "¡_Empiecen, vamos!"_

Todos con diferentes objetos que se encontraba en la amplia aula empezaron a practicar. Hermione antes de comenzar le dirigió una mirada a Malfoy. El chico estaba concentrado en el movimiento que practicaba con su varita, pues sus labios estaban cerrados y formaban una línea recta. La castaña tras haber convivido con el rubio todos los jueves, desde que el profesor se lo había pedido para asesorarlo. Se había dado cuenta de muchos detalles del rubio que hasta ese momento habían pasados desapercibidos para ella. Como cuando estaba frustrado o desesperado pasaba una mano por su cabellera rubia lanzándola hacia atrás, cuando se enfadaba o molestaba por algo sus ojos parecían dos ranuras oscuras. Si te acercabas lo suficiente podías notar que sus ojos eran azules grisáceos. Y cuando estaba a la luz del sol sus destellos grises eran más notorios.

La castaña sonrió avergonzada de sus pensamientos. Cuando asesoraba a Malfoy, a veces no tenía nada que hacer más que leer un libro o en todo caso observarlo. Sorprendida se dio cuenta que lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo en el que había estado pensando en los pequeños detalles que envolvían al rubio. Tomo su varita con más fuerza y pronuncio el hechizo. Una cuerda salió de su varita y fue en busca de la varita de Neville que era lo que tenía más cerca. La cuerda la jalo hasta que cayó en las manos de Hermione. El muchacho volteo a mirarla mientras la castaña se reía y le devolvió la varita pidiéndole disculpas.

Miro a sus amigos que tenían algunos problemas. Se les acerco sin que el profesor se diera cuenta y les dio varios consejos rápidos. Satisfecha. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio. Quien había logrado hacer el hechizo. Sus miradas se cruzaron en un instante.

El rubio le sonrió con petulancia. La castaña corto el contacto visual. Meneando la cabeza. Malfoy a su modo nunca cambiaria.

Al terminar las clases el profesor les dejo de trabajo hacer un informe de 2 metros de pergamino sobre el encantamiento practicado en clases.

Al tocar el timbre de salida. Todos se amontonaron impacientes por salir. La castaña se vio apretujada contra alguien quien no reconoció en primer momento. Una fragancia la envolvió e hizo que girara su cabeza para mirar quien estaba a su lado. _Sorpresa_.

Se encontró con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos grisáceos. Avanzaron hasta el marco de la puerta, sus manos se rozaron. Haciendo que ante el contacto el rubio mirara a la persona quien tenía a su lado. Hermione observo por el rabillo del ojo como el chico sonreía burlón y sus dedos hacían contactos con lo de ella. Al salir del aula la castaña no miro hacia atrás. Sabía que seguro ahí estaría el rubio y por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas sabía que estaba sonrojada.

Sintiendo un cosquilleo en los dedos que el rubio había tocado. Se dirigió a su clase de Aritmancia.

* * *

Después de dos horas en adivinación. Harry agotado de inventar todo lo que había en su taza de té. Fue directamente a buscar a su novia. Que si no equivocaba estaría saliendo en ese mismo momento de Transformaciones. Cuando ya cruzaba por el pasillo que daba al aula. Se encontró con esa chica de cabellos de fuego que tanto él quería. Le sonrió y se acerco, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Quien atrapo su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Gimió bajito ante el dolor y placer que había sentido. La chica rio y lo abrazo. Dando un beso en su cuello. Harry rompió el abrazo y entrelazo su mano con la de ella.

–Apuesto a que me has dejado una marca en el labio. –Dijo con falsa molestia. La chica volvió a reír.

–Sabes que te ha gustado Potter. – Contesto mientras acaricia su mano. – No se nota mucho. La verdad dudo que Ron lo note. – Continuo. Sabiendo que en el fondo esa era la pequeña preocupación de Harry. Su hermano aunque había aceptado su noviazgo no aceptaba las muestras de afectos mientras él estaba cerca.

–Bueno. ¿Tienes hambre?, porque yo estoy hambriento. – Dijo el muchacho cambiando de tema tras lo dicho por la muchacha. La chica rio por el comentario del moreno.

–Creo que se te está pegando algo de Ron. Pero tienes suerte, ya llegamos león. – Contesto divertida entrando junto a él, al comedor.

Caminaron riendo hasta su mesa. Donde se encontraron Ron quien ya al parecer ya comía su tercer plato.

. – ¿Y Hermione? – pregunto Harry por su amiga.

.-Nopo seep. – Contesto el pelirrojo quien no había tragado la comida que aun tenía en la boca. Ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana.

Harry miro insistentemente las puertas del gran comedor. Preguntándose porque la castaña no había llegado a almorzar. Seguramente se había quedado haciendo algo en la biblioteca o compartiendo opiniones con algún profesor. Volvió a mirar las puertas como si en cualquier momento la castaña entraría por ahí. Volvió su mirada hacia su comida y presto atención a la charla. Seguramente se le había hecho tarde a Hermione.

* * *

Alexander era un niño. Muy inteligente y responsable para su edad. Por lo mismo cuando tenía algún deber que hacer. Se iba directamente a la biblioteca. O si tenía alguna duda preguntaba a los profesores o a Theodore y Draco.

En ese momento. Ya había terminado sus deberes. Tomando sus cosas esparcidas por la mesa y guardándolas en su mochila. Miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Si no se daba prisa no llegaría al banquete de Halloween. No podía perdérselo. Lo había esperado desde que había comenzado el día.

Emprendió camino hacia el gran comedor. Doblo varios pasillos. Al ver las puertas del gran comedor. Emocionado paso por ellas, admirando el asombroso decorado de la sala. Muchas calabazas y velas suspendidas en el aire por toda la sala. Varios murciélagos sobre volaban alrededor de todos y en el techo. Se podía ver el cielo con una gran luna llena. Camino hacia su mesa deslumbrado. Con la mirada busco una cabellera rubia y la encontró al lado de una castaña. Camino hacia ellos, sentándose al lado del rubio. Quedo maravillado la comida se veía excelente.

– ¡A comer! –exclamo Theodore. Quien empezó a llenar su plato con todo lo que había a su alrededor. Alexander y Draco rieron divertidos, mientras empezaban a servirse comida.

El niño tomo una manzana de caramelo. Quien le sonreía y guiñaba el ojo. Sorprendido miro hacia Draco para enseñarle la manzana. Pero el chico miraba en dirección a otra mesa. El pequeño rubio siguió la dirección de la mirada del rubio. Topándose con una castaña, que sonreía levemente. Volvió la mirada hacia el rubio que tenia al lado, y este le devolvía la mirada a la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Quién era ella? ¿La novia de Draco?

* * *

Hola. Que tal? Quiero agradecer muchos los Reaviews que han dejado, de verdad eso anima mucho a continuar a historia. El hechizo que esta en el capitulo es obviamente invención de nuestra querida Rowling.

espero que lo disfruten!


	8. Hogsmeade

_Nunca_. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad de conocer más allá del cuerpo de una chica. Ni sus sentimientos, ni su personalidad, ni su familia, ni si era sangre pura o sangre impura. Nada de eso le llegaba a importar. Para él, solo eran aventuras de una noche. A las chicas usualmente les gustaban los chicos misteriosos, enigmático. Los chicos malos. Y él no desaprovechaba que tenia esas mismas cualidades. Las chicas se le acercaban, el les coqueteaba, les decía algunas palabras bonitas una que otra caricia por aquí y por allá. Y en un par de minutos las tenía en su cama, debajo de su cuerpo gimiendo su nombre. Usualmente nunca llegaban a saber sus nombres. Aunque ellas el de él, si. No hacía falta. Solo era placer.

Hasta que la conoció. No es que nunca la hubiese visto. Claro que la había visto. Era una chica que llamaba la atención pero no por su belleza sino por su rareza. En años anteriores la había visto varias veces sentada en la mesa de los leones. Platicando con Potter, Weasley, Granger y Lomgbottom. Nunca le pareció especialmente atractiva. Y lo poco que tenia de atractiva se lo quitaba ella misma usando ropas extrañas y hablando de unos animalitos que ni siquiera existían. Su piel pálida hacia contraste con sus grandes ojos de un color gris plateado y su cabellera rubia. Había escuchado por los pasillos como muchas chicas le llamaban "Lunática Lovegood" y en ese momento pensó divertido que el pequeño sobrenombre le quedaba bien a la rubia.

No pensó nunca en hablar con ella. Porque no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Pero al destino le gustaba jugar, cambiar las cartas de las personas, unir, separar y cambiar caminos, y él no era la excepción. Le había tocado su hora.

Todo comenzó a mediados del mes de octubre en la biblioteca. Él hacia sus deberes de pociones y ella se había sentado en su misma mesa, argumentado que tenía un montón_ de _Nargles a su alrededor. Él la había mirado escéptico. Así fue como comenzó todo. Esa tarde no había podido terminar sus deberes. Pues ella había robado su atención con su voz cantarina contándole todo sobre los Nargles.

Al principio se encontraban siempre a la misma hora en la biblioteca. Hacían los deberes juntos, o simplemente platicaban de cosas triviales. Al pasar el mes de octubre se encontraban en las noches en la sala de Astronomía. Donde podían ver el cielo nocturno y las miles de estrellas que siempre lo adornaban. A medida que fue tratándola más, quería saber todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Su familia. Su infancia. Sus libros favoritos. Todo. Quería saberlo todo de ella. Y eso nunca le había pasado con alguien.

Hasta le había dado un collar. Que según Ella, espantaba a los Nargles que se la pasaban alrededor de su cabeza. Sonrió divertido.

No fue hasta que Luna lo invito a darle comida a los Thestrals en la madrugada de un lunes, que se dio cuenta. Mientras la veía dándole carne cruda a esos animales que podían asustar a cualquiera pero a Ella no.

_Le gustaba_. Le gustaba esa chica. La quería y tenía que decírselo. Así que siendo la primera vez que le gustaba alguien y no solo para tener sexo. La había citado. Ese día le diría lo que sentía y ella definiría su relación con él. Si seguir siendo amigos o intentar algo más. Porque él, quien nunca había hecho eso. Estaba dispuesta a ir despacio solo por ella.

El no era el típico chico romántico, que llevaba flores, compraba chocolates o escribía poemas en papelitos. No. El no era así. Siempre había pensado que eso eran tonterías, que las chicas lo único que necesitaban era que le dijesen las cosas a la cara, que las elogiaran el peinado o la vestimenta, que le dijeran cuanto deseo producía en ellos. Pero por ella… el podría quizás, darle una flor o incluso comprar dulces y chocolate en Honeydukes. Si le hubiesen dicho que le gustaría en un futuro "Lunática" Lovegood se hubiese reído hasta morir y luego lanzaría un Avada a quien se atrevía a decirle eso.

Pero... el destino era así.

Estaba a orillas del lago. El paisaje era hermoso. Un atardecer. El cielo tenía una mezcla de colores, naranja, rojo y azul. Con el inmenso frio que hacía no debería estar ahí. Pero le pareció que este era el lugar más adecuado y mas intimo para decirle lo que sentía. Observo el reloj que reposaba en su muñeca. Ya debería haber llegado. Un sonido despertó sus sentidos. Volteo encontrándose con la chica que había estado esperando.

Luna estaba abrigada con su capa que a un lado tenía el escudo de su casa. Y su bufanda alrededor de su pálido cuello. Sus mejillas y labios estaban rojos. Y el frio la hacía tiritar levemente. Sus sarcillos de rábano se movían al compás de la fugaz brisa helada que daba contra sus rostros.

– Hola Theo. – Saludo la chica aproximándose a él. – ¿Estás usando el collar? Aun veo Nargles a tu alrededor. – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Theodore ante la pregunta de la chica, se saco el collar que tenía sujeto al cuello y que no se veía por el uniforme. La chica ante esto sonrió.

– Yo… te cite para decirte algo. Espero que no te lo tomes mal. – Dijo el castaño nervioso.

¿Nervioso? ¿El? Si, estaba nervioso. Si la chica lo rechazaba no quería saber con qué cara la iba a ver luego en los pasillos. La chica no contesto. Se limito a mirarlo.

– Bueno. Primero que nada debo decirte que no se cómo paso esto. Yo no me di cuenta y solo lo he comprendido hasta ahora. Supongo que quizás no me creas porque son un Slytherin y fui Mortifago pero no puedo ser más sincero ahora. – soltó el castaño rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué no vas al grano Theodore? - Pregunto la chica, mirando ahora el cielo con aire soñador.

– Me gustas. Quiero intentar algo contigo – Las palabras salieron de su boca tan rápidamente que creyó que la rubia no las había oído. Completamente equivocado se dio cuenta como la chica fijaba su vista en el.

– Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a decir. – contesto la chica. Acercándose un poco a él y sonriéndole.

Sorprendido por lo que había dicho la rubia. No pudo decir nada. Más que observarla. El sol ya se había ocultado y ahora la luna lo reemplazaba.

La rubia se acerco más a él. Hasta que sus narices se rozaban. Poniéndose de puntitas pues él era más alto que ella, rozo sus labios con lo de él.

– Podemos intentarlo. – susurro Luna contra los labios del castaño. El hipnotizado por las caricias de los labios de ella, solo cerró los ojos. Rozando sus labios con más avidez. Los labios de esta, que estaban entre abiertos, dejaron salir su aliento que choco contra los de él.

El castaño al sentir el aliento de la chica. No pudo reprimir el impulso que lo ataco. Y en un movimiento ágil tomo la cintura de la chica entre sus manos y capturo sus labios.

* * *

Hermione caminaba presurosa por los pasillos del castillo. Sabía que se le había hecho tarde para la cena. Había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca con Malfoy. La compañía del rubio se le hacia un poco agradable así que mientras él estudiaba encantamientos, y le preguntaba si tenía alguna duda, ella adelantaba sus deberes. A veces intercambiaban comentarios sobre un libro o alguna asignatura.

Doblo un pasillo encontrándose con las puertas del gran comedor. Paso por ellas rápidamente, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos. Al llegar a su mesa tomo asiento al lado de Harry quien tenía al lado a Ginny y a luna. Mientras que ella quedaba de frente con Ronald y Neville.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludo sonriéndole a todos. Mientras ponía en su plato todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Estaba hambrienta. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo. En un acto reflejo miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, encontrando con facilidad la melena de un rubio, que conversaba animado.

Harry se acerco a ella. Tratando de mirar lo que ella observaba.

– ¿A quién miras? – Pregunto curioso. Sintiendo como Hermione se sobre saltaba un poco y volvía la vista a la mesa.

–A nadie. – Contesto evasiva. Volviendo la mirada hacia su comida. – ¿Cómo les fue hoy? – Pregunto a todos. Empezando a comer, mientras Neville le explicaba el desarrollo de la nueva planta que la profesora Sprout había llevado a la clase.

Para cuando Neville termino con su relato. Hermione ya casi acababa su cena.

–Parece que tenías años, sin comer. – comento Ron divertido. Harry quien los observaba lanzo una carcajada divertido. Ante la mirada ofendida de Hermione. Quien luego sonrió burlándose también del comentario.

–oh no. – susurro Ginny horrorizada. Captándola la atención de sus amigos – ¡Las malas costumbres de Ron se pegan! – exclamo. Mirando a ron y a Hermione. Harry ante el comentario empezó a reír. Uniéndosele Ginny y Neville.

–Que gracioso. Ja ja ja – contesto Ron ofendido por el comentario. – ¡Hey! No te rías. Pensé que estabas de mi lado. – le dijo a Hermione con falsa molestia.

–Ya vámonos. Mañana será un largo día. – les interrumpió Neville con una sonrisa.

Salieron en fila. Pues las demás mesas también salían en ese momento. Los 5 chicos caminaron hasta su sala común. Al llegar, los chicos se quedaron sentados frente la chimenea conversando. Hermione se despidió con ellos junto con Ginny. Ella estaba agotada así que después de un baño. Se metió en su cama, dispuesta a dormir toda la noche.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy, Hermione? – Pregunto Ginny. Quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama de la castaña. – Se que quieres dormir, pero quería preguntarte. No te he visto en toda la tarde hoy. – repuso al ver la cara que había puesto Hermione.

–oh Ginny. Todo ha estado bien. Ahora no discutimos ni hay insultos. Mientras el estudia, yo aprovecho y hago mis deberes. – contesto ella bostezando. – Ya no es tan desagradable – termino de decir. Esperando la reacción de la pelirroja.

– ¿No tan desagradable? – repitió mirando la castaña. – Explícame eso – pidió con voz picarona. Hermione supuso que la pelirroja no dudaría en pensar lo que pasaba por su mente ahora.

–Sí. No tan desagradable. Y desecha esa idea que tienes en la cabeza. – respondió mirándola.

– ahora, tengo sueño Gin. Podríamos conversar después ¿sí? – pidió la castaña. Ginny la miro compresiva

–Por supuesto. Descansa. Pero de esta conversación no te salvaras. – se despidió la pelirroja sonriéndole con picardía.

Hermione la vio salir. Y acomodándose mejor la almohada cerró los ojos, la imagen de un rubio llego hasta su mente. Y así, fue cayendo en un sueño profundo.

* * *

El viernes había pasado sin ningún acontecimiento especial. Salvo que al día siguiente tendría su primera salida a Hogsmeade. El día pasó lentamente para todos los alumnos. Quienes ya querían que llegara el sábado.

Y así. Llego el día esperado.

– ¡Merlín! – exclamo Ron molesto. Dando grandes zancada por la sala común. Muchos lo veían extraño al cruzarse con él y pasar por el hueco del retrato. – ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? Solo vamos a hogsmeade – dijo mirando a Harry. Quien se encogió de hombros.

Ronald se sentó al lado de su amigo irritado. Viendo la chimenea. Cuando sintió ruidos en las escaleras se levanto de inmediato. Frunciendo el ceño.

–Cálmate Ronald. Te hemos podido oír desde arriba. – dijo una castaña quien bajaba acompañada de una pelirroja.

Harry miro a su novia. Que se veía realmente preciosa. Sutilmente abrigada. Y su melena rojiza suelta que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Levemente maquillada. Se acerco hasta ella. Tomándola por la cintura, sin importar que su mejor amigo estuviera ahí. Dio un suave en su frente, bajo despacio hasta su nariz donde deposito otro beso. Y llego a sus labios. Donde dio otro beso. No se ánimo a profundizar el beso puesto que eso era mucho para su amigo Ron.

–coff coff. Disculpen la interrupción tortolitos. Pero ¡tengo hambre! – mascullo Ron. Mientras Hermione lo miraba negando con la cabeza lo poco sutil que podía ser Ron.

Harry miro a su amigo sonrojado. Mientras Ginny le dirigía una mirada retadora. Tomando la mano de su novio.

–ya ya chicos. Vamos a desayunar para irnos. – interrumpió Hermione. Sabiendo que se venía una discusión de los hermanos pelirrojos. Al decir esto Harry le dio la razón. Jalando la mano de Ginny para pasar por el hueco del retrato. Seguidos de Ron.

Caminaron varios pasillos hasta llegar al gran comedor. Donde Ron rápidamente tomo asiento y empezó a servirse de todo. Los amigos desayunaron alegremente. Mientras conversaban de lo que iban a hacer en la salida. Luego de desayunar se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo. Donde hicieron una fila para tomar los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade.

Hermione se había quedado un poco rezagada. Ginny y Harry conversaban sobre donde iban a pasar el azabache navidad. Neville y Ron discutían sobre qué equipo de Quidditch debía ganar para los mundiales. Distinguió a luna al principio de la fila. Pero se dio cuenta que la rubia no estaba sola.

Luna quien llevaba como siempre sus zarcillos de rábanos disecados. Lucia un suave sonrojo. Y estaba acompañado por un chico alto y castaño. La castaña se movía un poco para poder reconocer al chico. Increíble fue la sorpresa al reconocer al chico que siempre acompaña al rubio de Slytherin.

Era Nott. Si ese chico que acompaña a luna. Y para mas asombro la tomaba de la mano. Era theodore Nott.

La castaña asombrada observo como la rubia y el castaño salía del castillo. La fila estaba avanzada. Siguiendo a Ronald se subió en los carruajes.

En trayecto hacia el colorido pueblo. Conversaron alegres. Sobre lo que iban a comprar. Ron al nombrar todo lo que iba a comprar solo menciono la tienda de dulces y la tienda de su hermano.

Noto como Harry le decía a Ginny que se ausentaría con ella. Puesto iban a comprarle algo a Teddy. El hijo de Remus y Tonks. La excusa no salió tan bien. Ginny quería ir. Pero al final Harry la convenció de quedarse.

Quería contarles a sus amigos que había visto a luna con Nott. Pero no lo encontró conveniente por se vería como una chismosa y por qué se encontraba su amigo Neville. El sentía algo por ella. Que había estado dispuesta a decirle en la batalla final. Pero no había podido.

_Que complicadas eran las relaciones._ Pensó la castaña.

Al llegar a el pueblo. Harry y ella se despidieron de sus amigos, dándole la misma excusa que le había dado Harry a Ginny. Recorrieron algunas tiendas. Hasta que Harry encontró algo que le gusto de verdad. Era una tienda de objetos extraños. Pero en una de las repisas había un bello anillo. Brillaba al verlo y al tomarlo Harry vio inscritas dentro del anillo algunas en runas antiguas.

Hermione tomo el anillo, traduciéndolo para Harry.

–"Siempre en mi corazón". – dijo la castaña emocionada. –oh Harry. Están lindo ¿Sabes cuánto le va a gustar esto a Ginny? – pregunto señalando el anillo mientras veía con cariño a su amigo.

–Espero que mucho. –contesto sonriéndole y con un leve sonrojo. Los dos se acercaron hasta el vendedor – Me lo llevo. – le dijo al vendedor contento. Sacando una pequeña bolsa de galeones.

Al salir de la tienda. Ya eran casi la hora de almorzar. Así que se dirigieron hacia las tres escobas. Donde quedaron en juntarse con sus amigos. Harry guardo el paquetito que contenía el anillo en uno de sus bolsillos. Y murmurando un "_gracias Hermione_" emprendieron camino.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de volver al castillo. Luego de que su amigo le diera la sorpresa de que estaba saliendo con Lovegood, esa rubia de ojos saltones y muy rara según su criterio. Tomaron cerveza de mantequilla. Almorzaron en un restaurante. La rubia parecía no tener vergüenza para decir las cosas como eran.

Le había dicho unas 10 veces que varios torposolos viven en su cabeza. Y si, 10 veces. Las había contado cada una. Aunque la rubia era simpática. No le había caído tan mal y se podía decir que era agradable.

Al llegar por fin al castillo. Se despido de ellos. No era el único que entraba en el castillo. Pues un montón de alumnos, apresurados iban hacia el gran comedor. Logro visualizar a un pequeño rubio. Camino hacia él, y los dos empezaron a caminar por un pasillo que no estaba siendo transitado.

– ¿Qué me has traído? – pregunto Alexander emocionado. Observando la bolsa que llevaba Draco entre sus manos. El rubio sonrió.

–Vaya, que impaciente eres. – se paro delante del rubio, entregándole la bolsa que llevaba en la manos. El chico se las arrebato emocionado.

–Son muchos dulces. Y hasta ahí varios bromas de zonko y de la tienda de los Weasley. – dijo ilusionado viendo todo lo que había en la bolsa. –Gracias Draco.- le agradeció el niño. Alegre.

–De nada. Me costó mucho entrar a la tienda de los Weasley Eh. – dijo con mala cara. –Pero te compre las mejores. – termino diciéndole con una sonrisa. El niño no lo veía. Solo tenía ojos para la bolsa.

– ¿y theodore? – pregunto, todavía con la cara metida en la bolsa. Suspirando con sorpresa cada vez que veía alguna broma o dulce que él nunca había visto.

–esta con su novia. Lo hemos perdido. – dijo divertido. Mirando al niño. Volteo su mirada hacia una estatua. Había visto algo ahí. Volvió la mirada hacia el niño. Seguro se lo había imaginado. "Pum" otro ruido mas. Y esta vez el pequeño Alexander había subido la vista en busca del origen del ruido.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto. Mirando hacia todos lados. Draco se estaba acercando a la estatua con tremenda agilidad y con la varita apuntada. El niño lo vio, y sus ojos en ese momento demostraron la admiración que sentía por Draco.

–Creo que no estamos solos. – susurro Draco. Apuntando algo. – Sal de ahí – vocifero molesto. ¿Quién lo había estado espiando?

La pregunta quedo contestada al salir de detrás de la estatua una castaña, completamente sonrojada.

–Ah Granger. – chasqueo con fastidio. Y bajando la varita. – ¿Qué haces espiándonos? – pregunto. Sintió con Alexander se posicionaba al lado de él. la castaña mas sonrojada aun por la mirada del niño, abrió la boca tratando de explicar algo pero luego la cerro avergonzada. _Definitivamente si era una chismosa_. Pensó apenada.

–Yo… pasaba por aquí y los vi. Y no quería interrumpirlos. – logro decir. Observando los profundos ojos grises del rubio que ahora la miraban con burla.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunto escéptico el rubio. – A mi parecer. Estabas espiándonos Granger. – dijo el rubio disfrutando la incomoda situación de la castaña.

–Claro que no Malfoy. Como se te ocurre… – dijo la castaña sin poder completar la oración. Se sentía avergonzada y tan incómoda. Observo al niño que la miraba con mucha curiosidad y escondía la bolsa que le había regalado minutos antes Draco.

–Oh que mal educado soy. Alexander ella es Hermione Granger. – la presento el rubio. El niño avanzo hasta la castaña dándole la mano. La chica le sonrió afable.

–Sé quién eres. – le dijo el niño. – Eres de las que ayudaron a destruir a Voldemort y la novia de dragón… digo Draco. – termino el niño. Contento con la conclusión que había hecho.

* * *

Bien. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Saludos!


	9. ¿Por qué?

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que había dicho el niño. Y Draco había aguantado las ganas de reír al ver la cara de la castaña.

–No Alexander. Ella no es mi novia. – dijo el rubio al niño. Mirándolo con diversión. El niño frunció el ceño.

– ¿No eres la novia de Draco? – pregunto el niño directamente a Hermione. La castaña suavizo su cara.

–No cariño. Solo… somos amigos. – Negó ella tratando de sonar amable. El niño confundido miro al rubio, quien le sonrió.

– Pues a mi parecer harían muy bonita pareja – contesto él, como si comentara sobre la iluminación del pasillo. – ¿Quieres un dulce? – Le pregunto el pequeño rubio a la castaña. La chica perpleja por actitud del niño, solo asintió con la cabeza. Recibiendo después un caramelo de fresas.

Le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y observo a Malfoy quien se encogió de hombros.

–Pues yo ya me voy. – dijo la castaña. Miro a Alexander, le sonrió amablemente. –Espero que estés bien. Nos vemos pronto Alex. – se despido la castaña.

–Adiós. Hermione. – se despidió el niño sonriéndole. Y ofreciéndole otro caramelo que la castaña acepto sonriendo.

–Hasta luego Granger. Nos vemos luego. – dijo el rubio. Asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de despedida.

La castaña le devolvió el gesto. Y caminado se alejo de ellos hasta perderse de vista al doblar en una esquina del pasillo.

–Es linda. – comento el niño. Revisando la bolsa de nuevo.

– ¿Así? – le dijo el rubio, mientras caminaban en sentido contrario al camino que había tomado la castaña.

–Claro. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? – pregunto el niño ahora mirándolo a los ojos. El rubio lo pensó un momento.

–Bueno si, un poco. – concedió el rubio. Murmurando la contraseña del retrato de Slytherin. Los dos entraron y el rubio se volteo para mirarlo.

– ¡Aja! – grito el niño emocionado. –Yo sabía que te gustaba ella. – dijo el niño soltando risotadas y escabulléndose por las escaleras entrando a su habitación.

Draco sorprendido, miro al niño irse rápidamente. Que considerara a Granger un poco linda no significaba que le gustara.

Subió las escaleras yendo hacia su habitación. Se encontró solo, quizás todos estaban cenando. El no tenía apetito e imagino que Alexander estaba comiendo dulces y probando las bromas que él le había traído.

No eran más que las 8:20 pm pero aun así se sentía casando. Se cambio y acostó. Pensó en la castaña. Granger nunca había tenido una belleza exuberante. Pero tenía su atractivo. No sabía si era su melena, que le daba un toque salvaje o sus ojos acaramelados. Desde 3ro año, le parecía bastante atractiva. Pero nunca se lo comento a nadie. No debía, era una impura. Con las clases de asesoramiento se había dado cuenta que la compañía de la castaña era agradable. No conversaban mucho. Solo necesario. Pero el silencio que compartían era cómodo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que todos los jueves se reunían. Ya estaban a principios de noviembre y aun seguían viéndose todos los jueves. Aunque el sabia y estaba seguro de que ella también, que él ya había mejorado bastante. Y ciertamente ya no necesitaba tanto las clases de asesoramiento. Y si era así entonces, ¿Por qué seguían los dos asistiendo todos los jueves a la misma hora? ¿Por qué seguía el asistiendo a la misma hora todos los jueves? Aparto esas preguntas de su mente. Quedándose solo con la imagen de una chica de cabellos castaños.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Tratando de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

–Sí, sigues así Ron, no dejaras nada para mañana. – dijo Harry, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su novia. Mientras miraba como Ron engullía todos los dulces que tenía en su alcance.

– ¿Seguros que no quieren? – pregunto de nuevo por pura amabilidad, se notaba que no tenía ganas de compartir ni uno de sus queridos dulces. Le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Harry sabía por qué Ron todavía seguía ahí con ellos. No quería que se quedaran solos él y su hermana. El ya se estaba impacientando, pues quería entregarle el obsequito a Ginny. Desde la cena había estado buscando las palabras correctas para entregárselo. Casi lanzo un grito de alegría, cuando Ron se despedía de ellos con una mirada desconfiada y bostezando. Por un momento se sintió culpable por estar con la hermana de su mejor amigo, pues si él tuviera una hermana y alguien estuviera con ella, el estaría igual o peor que Ron.

– ¡Merlín! Al fin se fue, pensé que iba a estar pegado a nosotros hasta que nos fuéramos a dormir. – dijo Ginny. Acomodándose mejor en el sillón y recostándose más de él. Cosa que no había podido hacer con su hermana ahí. Luego de todo lo que había hecho durante la guerra, le tenía un poco más de respeto. – Estaba a punto de amenazarlo con que lo hechizaría con el moco murciélago si no se largaba y nos dejaba solos. – termino diciendo con una sonrisita. Imaginándose como habría quedado su hermano.

Harry con mucho nerviosismo saco la cajita que contenía el anillo. Antes de siquiera decir algo. Ella lo interrumpió.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto, mirándola confundida. – Has estado muy extraño hoy Potter. – cuando Ginny lo llamaba por su apellido no era exactamente por qué estuviera muy feliz.

–Yo… quería agradecerte de alguna manera, lo mucho que esperaste por mí, cuando paso lo de Voldemort. – Ginny ante la mención del nombre. Hizo una mueca. –Y pues… lamento no haberme fijado antes en ti, yo creo que estaba ciego o algo así. – bromeo un poco sonriendo nervioso. – Eres maravillosa Ginny. Estoy completamente loco por ti. – dijo por fin, el azabache. Tomando las manos de la chica y depositando en ellas la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo. Ginny abrió la boca gesticulando un "oh"

– ¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio? – pregunto la chica con los ojos desmenuzados por la sorpresa y abriendo la cajita, que dejo al descubierto un fino anillo.

–Oh no, No. Por ahora no. – contesto más nervioso aun y con un leve sonrojado en las mejillas. –Yo… solo es un obsequio. – dijo tomando el anillo de la cajita, y poniéndoselo a Ginny en uno de sus dedos.

–No sé qué decirte. – contesto estirando la mano y luciendo el anillo.

–Un "gracias" estará bien. – Contesto con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de Ginny – Se me olvidaba que tiene algo escrito adentro. – le quito el anillo de uno de sus dedos enseñándole las palabras que estaban escritas en runas antiguas.

– ¿Qué dice? Sabes que no tomo runas. – Contesto un poco apenada. Mientras miraba el anillo que el tenia entre sus manos ahora.

–"Siempre en mi corazón" – dijo el mirándola a los ojos, tomando el anillo y colocándolo de nuevo en uno de sus dedos.

–Gracias Harry. Muchas gracias. Es precioso. – dijo mirándola sonrojada. Harry la miraba sonriendo, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a ella.

–Te amo, Ginny. – susurro, antes de unir los labios con los de ellas. El beso comenzó tierno y lento, como una suave caricia en los labios, pero poco a poco fue haciéndose más profundo, Harry mordió el labio inferior de Ginny, quien sorprendida abrió mas la boca, dejándole total acceso a a su boca.

* * *

En la semana siguiente Ginny lucio su hermoso a anillo. Los rumores al pasar la semana no se hicieron esperar. Algunos afirmaban, la casa de Slytherin sobre todo. Que la chica Weasley había sido comprometida con el miembro de una familia rica y ostentosa, solo para salir de la pobreza. Al oír semejante cosa Harry no pudo hacer más que mirar a la casa de Slytherin con resentimiento. Y ni se diga de Ron. Otro rumor afirmaba que Harry Potter le había propuesto matrimonio a Ginny Weasley. Cosa que había tenido que negar varias veces ya. En cuanto a Ginny. Irradiaba felicidad pues su relación con Harry iba viento en popa. Eran un noviazgo oficial. Y ningún rumor por más tonto que fuera le iba arruinar eso.

Hermione por su parte estaba muy contenta, por sus amigos. Quienes se veían realmente felices. A veces llegaba a preguntarse si iba a llegar a tener un amor así. Y cuando lo pensaba no podía evitar buscar con la mirada a su amigo Ronald. En la guerra pensó que después que terminaran todo eso, si quedaban vivos, iba a vivir un amor así con el pelirrojo, pero fue totalmente lo contrario.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos atestados de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus siguientes clases. Ella tenía la tarde libre ese día. Y por supuesto tenía que ir a la biblioteca. Era jueves. Cuando entro a la biblioteca y se dirigió a las mesas del último pasillo. Distinguió una cabellera rubia. Se acerco a la mesa y deposito sus libros ahí.

–Hola Malfoy. – saludo la castaña. Sacando los instrumentos de su mochila. Y abriendo ante ella unos cuantos libros que necesitaba para su redacción de transformaciones. Al terminar dirigió su mirada hacia el Slytherin quien se mantenía inmutable. –Bien, ¿Qué tenemos hoy? – pregunto un poco incomoda. La mirada del rubio sobre ella la ponía así.

–El encantamiento es; Caeca Temporalis – contesto sin dejar de mirarla. Cosa que incomodaba a la castaña. –Bueno, supongo que trajiste tu libro ¿no? Bien como siempre hemos hecho. Lee el concepto del hechizo y practica el movimiento. – dijo. Mientras ella misma comenzaba a buscar información en los libros que había llevado.

–Granger, tenemos un problema. Levanto la mirada hacia el rubio, mirándolo confundida. Este sonreía burlonamente. Lo que hizo que la castaña se incomodara más.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? –Ya lo he hecho. He practicado el hechizo solo y me ha salid bien. –Bueno si es así, podemos adelantar otra cosa que tengas por ahí. El siguiente tema, estaría bien. – sugirió. La sonrisa del rubio y su intensa mirada no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Podría jurar que el rubio se traía algo entre manos.

–El siguiente tema no lo veo tan difícil Granger. Yo he mejorado bastante en esta asignatura. Ya no necesito las clases de asesoramiento. Los dos lo sabemos – contesto arrastrando las palabras. Dejo de sonreír, poniéndose serio de repente. Esperando que la castaña que tenia al frente replicara, pero no fue así. –La pregunta es, ¿por que sigues viniendo aquí a la misma hora todos los jueves, si yo ya manejo la asignatura perfectamente? – pregunto. Escrutando a la chica con su mirada. Mientras se inclinaba más hacia ella en la mesa que los separaba.

Hermione abrió la boca dispuesto de argumentar algo, pero de su boca no salió nada. La pregunta del chico resonaba en su cabeza. Observo como el rubio se inclinaba hacia ella.

– ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? – consiguió decir. Mientras apretaba sus manos hechas un puño, arriba de la mesa.

–Nada, solo me pregunto por qué sigues viniendo todos los jueves, _Hermione_. –Pronuncio su nombre con evidente énfasis. Arrastrando las palabras. La mano que reposaba arriba de la mesa. La movió con agilidad hasta el puño de que había hecho la castaña chica. Sorprendiéndola con su tacto.

– Me contestaras Hermione. – insistió. Acariciando con sus dedos largos y delgados el puño de la chica que por cada caricia se iba relajando. El rubio sonrió burlón. La chica no había rechazado su acercamiento. La sonrisa del rubio. Hizo reaccionar a la castaña. Retiro su mano rápidamente. Y como un relámpago se levanto de su asiento. Tomando todos sus instrumentos y lanzándolos en su mochila.

–No sé qué pretendes Malfoy. Pero no me quedare averiguarlo. – espeto molesta. El también se había levanto de su asiento. Tomando los libros que había puesto hace minutos antes en la mesa, emprendió camino hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

–¡Espera! Granger. No lo hagas difícil. – exclamo. Siguiendo a la muchacha hasta afuera de la biblioteca. No podía alzar la voz pues sino, vendría la vieja pince a regañarlo. Con grandes zancadas alcanzo a la muchacha. Tomándola del brazo. –Te estoy hablando Granger. Es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo. Y más si soy yo. – contesto serio. Soltándola pero preparado por si debía ir detrás de ella de nuevo.

– ¿Qué quieres? Ya no abra más asesoramiento. ¿Contento? ahora déjame en paz. – contesto la castaña. Masajeándose la zona en la que él la había tomado. – No estoy, para soportar tus estupideces. Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, cuando podría utilizarlo en algo más productivo. Pero claro. No se te puede dejar hablando solo porque tu…

Pero Hermione Granger no pudo terminar. Los labios finos de Draco se apoderaron de su boca. En un beso salvaje. La chica soltó los libros, sorprendida. Y Draco la guio hasta la pared más cercana en ese pasillo oscuro. La castaña no reacciono ante el contacto de los labios del rubio, qué se apoderaban de su boca. Su mente no podía procesar que Draco Malfoy la estuviese besando desenfrenadamente. Pero aun así, por un motivo algo la llevo, a responder el beso con igual o más ferocidad que el rubio, paso sus manos por el cuello de él. Acercándola más a ella. Dejo de ser racional en ese momento, dejo de pensar fría y calculadoramente. Y solo dejo liberar en eso beso, toda la tensión que sentía.

El rubio mordió su labio. La castaña gimió de dolor y abrió la boca cediéndole paso al rubio. Sus lengua empezaron una batalla, una contra la otra se rozaban. Ninguna quería dejarse vencer. Las manos de Draco apretaban la cintura de la castaña. Podrían haber seguido en ese beso por horas, pero necesitaban oxigeno.

Draco rompió el beso buscando, oxigeno. La castaña solo lo miraba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, obviamente tratando de estabilizar su respiración. La castaña avergonzada y confundida tomo sus cosas y con grandes zancadas desapareció de ahí. Sin darle oportunidad a Draco de hablar.

* * *

¿Qué lo había llevado a besar a Granger? ¿Sentía algo por la castaña? Sentir, no era la palabra correcta. El no sentía amor por ella. Quizás una fuerte atracción y deseo. Pero la cosa no iba más allá. Paso una mano por su rubio cabello, echándolo hacia atrás. Desesperado, así sentía.

Sintió como la puerta se abría y dejaba pasar a un pequeño rubio.

– ¡Hola Draco! – saludo Alexander. –Theo me dijo que no viniera pues te encontrabas molesto. – dijo el chico haciendo un mueca.

–Es así, Alexander. – contesto, mientras se sentaba en su baúl. No quería tratar mal al pequeño rubio. Ni mucho menos contestarle de alguna manera que pudiera ofenderle o molestarlo.

– ¿Es por tu novia? – pregunto el niño. – ¿Has discutido o algo así? –No, Alexander. No somos novios, ni siquiera amigos. No somos nada. – contesto cortante. Era justo lo que no quería, contestar mal al pequeño y era lo que estaba haciendo.

–Yo podría hablar con ella y… –Ni se te ocurra. – contesto frio. – ni se te ocurra hacer semejante cosa. No es tu problema. Ahora te agradecería si me dejas solo. – pidió molesto. El niño no dijo nada. Solo salió de la habitación. Que Draco lo hubiese tratado así, no lo ofendía.

Más bien le daba pie a investigar, que había pasado con esa castaña que había conocido días anteriores. Bajo las escaleras y cruzo el hueco de su sala común. Con la firme idea de encontrar a esa castaña y preguntarle qué había pasado con su dragón.

* * *

Holaaa, gracias por los comentarios. Me animan mucho a seguir la historia. Aquí un acercamiento entre nuestro Draco y hermione.

El capitulo es un poco corto. No he tenido mucha inspiración. Espero que no se note mucho y que les guste.

**Light**:Gracias por comentar!, me motiva mucho a seguir la historia. Con respecto a la pregunta que hiciste, si, si publicaba en otra pagina. Por lo menos esta historia la comencé en Potterfics. No se si lo conozcas. Como no veía mucho movimiento ahí, decidí publicar la historia aquí. De nuevo. gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo te guste (:


	10. Consejos y cartas

Había pasado una semana, desde el beso que había ocurrido entre Hermione y el. O mejor dicho, "accidente" así lo catalogaba Draco en su mente. El lunes habían tenido encantamiento, clase que compartía con los Gryffindor. Claro que en esa clase no se sentaban juntos. Y la chica había escogió un puesto muy lejos de él. Eso no le importo en lo absoluto. Tuvo una clase normal junto con su amigo Theodore, quien para fastidio de Draco, mientras practicaban el hechizo que tenían que realizar ese día, el castaño no paraba de contarle sobre los planes que tenía con luna. El día pasó sin nada excepcional. Claro sin contar que ese día Lovegood había roto todas las reglas, sentándose junto a su novio en la mesa de Slytherin. Por todos los cuchicheos que escucho, Draco pudo asegurar que nadie podría dejar de hablar sobre eso en toda la semana y no se equivoco.

En clases de pociones, la castaña se había sentado rígidamente al lado de él. Tomando nota de todo lo que el profesor decía. No hubo ni un momento en que la castaña volteare a ver hacia donde estaba el rubio. Esto lo ofendió un poco. La clase termino sin más. Al siguiente día, se había disculpado con Alexander. El niño como respuesta le había sonreído. Murmurando un "No te preocupes, dragón" le avergonzaba un poco que el niño lo llamara así. El no era de hacer lazos emocionales con personas tan rápido y mucho menos aceptar sobre nombres. Pero ese rubio realmente le caía bien. Y le recordaba un poco a él, en su niñez. Claro que el, había sido más cruel. Al pasar la semana, se había desesperado y ofendido mas. Puesto que cada vez que se cruzaba con la castaña en algún pasillo o en alguna clase. Ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Y a él no le gustaba que lo ignoran. El jueves llego, y el estuvo esperándola casi más de dos horas en la biblioteca, donde se suponía que tomarían las clases de asesoramiento, como siempre. Furioso. Así se había sentido al no ver llegar a la chica. Si ella quería jugar, entonces que se preparara.

– ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto theodore. Sentando al lado del rubio.

–En nada en especial – contesto el Slytherin. Mirando el crepitar de la gran chimenea de su sala común. Era un sábado por la mañana. – ¡Oye! ¿No tendrías que estar con luna? – pregunto. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amigo, que estaba sentado a su lado. Mirando el fuego.

–Hemos discutido.

Draco no supo que decir en ese momento. El no era el mejor para dar consejos de amor. Nunca había tenido una relación seria con alguien. Nunca se había enamorado de alguien. Y tampoco le preocupaba hacerlo. Se había sentido atraído por muchas chicas, pero la mayoría era bastante superficiales e incapaces de sostener una conversación inteligente por más de 30 minutos. Así que solo había sido sexo. Una vez había encontrado a alguien, ella era hermosa. Le había gustado desde que la vio, pero el destino no había querido que sucediera algo más que algunas conversaciones. Pues la chica meses más tarde había fallecido prematuramente. El con eso había entendido que no estaba hecho para amar y tener a alguien toda su vida. Como todos pensaban.

Volvió la mirada hacia el castaño que estaba a su lado. Quizás invitándolo a volar un rato por el campo de Quidditch se animaría un poco. Pero no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca siquiera. Una niña de primer año, se le había acercado extendiéndole una carta temerosamente.

Por la textura de la hoja y la elegante caligrafía supo quién era. Doblo la carta y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–No la leerás, ¿verdad? – pregunto el castaño. Volviendo su mirada al fuego.

–Aquí no. – contesto el rubio. Miro al castaño por el rabillo del ojo, tenía que decirle algo. Se veía realmente mal. –Iré a mi habitación. Anímate ¿sí? Me deprime verte así. Te podrás imaginar cuan mal te vez. – se levanto del sillón, recibiendo una vaga sonrisa por respuesta de su amigo.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Camino en un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la última puerta, en donde se leía, 7mo año. Entro a la habitación, nadie estaba ahí. Era sábado y seguro todos estaban afuera jugando con los pequeños copos de nieve que empezaron a caer la noche anterior o en el gran comedor platicando. Se sentó en un escritorio que estaba ubicado, a unos metros de su cama. Era solo usado únicamente por él. Tomo asiento y abrió la carta.

Como ya había adivinado antes, era su madre. Esa letra pulcra, no se olvidaba tan fácilmente. En la carta su madre le decía lo mucho que lo extraña y lo sola que se sentía en la mansión. Esperaba que pronto fueran vacaciones de navidad para que el llegara a casa y así podrían los dos, ir a visitar a su padre en la prisión. Doblo la carta, molesto. Molesto con su padre, por estar en la prisión, por no estar acompañando a su madre en esa enorme y fría mansión. Arrugo la carta en su mano. Haciéndola una bolita. Después le contestaría.

Guardo lo que quedaba de la carta en una de las gavetas del escritorio. Se levanto y se fue hacia su acostó en ella cerrando los doseles. Paso una mano por debajo de su cabeza. Con lo que le había dicho su madre de navidad. Ya no podría quedarse en Hogwarts a pasar las fiestas navideñas. Ya no quería ir a su hogar, pues este había estado manchado de sangre. Mortifagos y del mismísimo Voldemort. Quien se había hospedado ahí una temporada. Cerró los ojos. Tendría que ir por su madre. La soledad la mataría si el decidía no ir a acompañarla. Quizás si invitaba a Theo no iba a hacer tan malo. La próxima vez que lo viera, le preguntaría.

Bostezo, un poco cansado. Anoche no había podido dormir bien. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco. Los brazos de Morfeo envolvieron al rubio.

_Se encontraba en un bosque. Las hojas caían de los arboles dándole una aspecto hermoso. El cielo con un claro azul no se imponía tanto como el sol. Que daba de lleno en su cara. Escucho ruidos de algunas hojas secas siendo pisadas. Siguió el ruido, hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo. Observo una figura sentada en la orilla. Se acerco, sentándose al lado de la persona. Que por su cabello espeso, se notaba que era una chica. Aunque no veía su cara se sentía muy cómodo. La mano de, él atrapo la de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Atrapo La risa de alguien invadió sus oídos. Volviendo la vista hacia la persona que tenía a su lado. La chica se reía, volteo su cara hacia él. Y la oscuridad lo invadió. Observando solo unos ojos acaramelados._

* * *

Hermione Granger siempre se había descrito como una chica capaz, calculadora, inteligente, y valiente. Pero últimamente "valiente" no la describía totalmente. Se había pasado toda la semana evadiendo a un rubio. Y es que, la furia la había llenado cuando Alexander. El niño que Malfoy le había presentado se había aparecido ante la sala común, demandando hablar con ella. ¿Cómo Malfoy había caído tan bajo, de mandar al niño a interferir por él?

Aun recordaba lo divertido y problemático que había sido que el niño, se presentara en las afueras de la sala común.

_**Flash back**_

_Era martes en la tarde, sus amigos y ella coincidían ese día con una hora libre. Estaban los tres sentados, con una caja de calderos de chocolates. Los tres reían por algo que había dicho Ron, quien tenía las orejas coloradas. _

–_Hermione. _

_La castaña se volteo, encontrando a Seamus Finnigan. Quien en ese momento, tenía cara de pocos amigos. _

– _¿Qué pasa? – pregunto. Frunciendo el ceño. Por la cara del chico, no debía ser algo bueno. _

–_afuera hay un chico que pregunta por ti. Es de…_

–"_Un chico" – repitió el pelirrojo. Interrumpiendo a Seamus. Volteando a ver a su amiga, quien parecía confundida. –Hermione no sale con nadie_

–_Es un niño rubio. De Slytherin. Lleva horas preguntando por ti. Hasta que no salgas no se ira. Me lo ha dicho el mismo. – contesto mirando varias veces a Ron, por si lo interrumpía una vez más – ¿Cómo llego esa serpiente a la sala común? – pregunto haciendo una mueca. _

_Su pregunta no fue contestada. Pues Hermione se había levanto del sillón y había ido como una flecha hasta el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda, seguida de un Ron y Harry confundidos. Al salir la castaña observo al niño, quien le devolvía la mirada. _

– _¿Quién es él, Hermione? – pregunto Harry. Inspeccionando al pequeño rubio. La castaña no supo que contestar, pero no hizo falta. _

–_Me llamo Alexander. – contesto el niño serio. Mirando con sus ojos azulados los verdes de Harry. _

– _¿Qué haces aquí, serpiente? Esto es territorio Gryffindor. – mascullo el pelirrojo molesto. Quien pensó que hablándole así al niño se iría, pero se equivoco, este solo le contesto con una mirada fría. _

–_No le hables así, Ron. Es un niño. – regaño Hermione. Hablando por primera vez desde que vieron al niño. – ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con él? No. Ron no. Solo es una niño no me va a hechizar ¡por Merlín! – farfullo molesta. Al ver que Ron iba a replicar. _

_Harry miro con desconfianza al niño, para luego tomar a Ron por el hombro y entraron de nuevo a la sala común. _

– _¿A qué debo tu visita? – pregunto Hermione. Tratando ser amable. _

–_Es sobre Draco. No sé lo que habrá pasado con ustedes, pero son amigos. No deberían continuar así. – contesto el niño. Yendo al grano. _

–_No deberías meterte en eso. Son problemas de mayores–replico Hermione – Si acaso Draco te ha mandado a hablar conmigo. Pierdes tu tiempo Alexander. ¿Cómo has encontrado la sala común de Gryffindor? – pregunto, tratando de cambiar el tema. _

–_A veces tenemos que interceder, cuando observamos que las personas actúan como idiotas. – contesto el niño, sin responder la pregunta de la castaña. –Solo quería tratar de arreglar las cosas un poco. Draco ha…_

–_Mira Alexander tu eres un niño muy agradable. No tengo nada contra ti. Pero no quiero saber nada de Malfoy ¿de acuerdo? Si te ha mandado él, dile que el plan le salió mal. Ahora si me disculpas, entrare a mi sala común – dijo echando una mirada al retrato de la dama gorda, quien escabuchaba la conversación interesada. Volvió la mirada hacia el niño. –Espero que tú también vuelvas a la tuya. Hasta luego. – se despidió. Completamente molesta. Susurro la contraseña y entro a la sala común, donde sus amigos la esperaban con muchas preguntas. _

_**Flash back End**_

_Ese día había tenido que darles muchas explicaciones a sus amigos. Convenciéndolos que el pequeño Slytherin, era un niño al que también asesoraba y solo venia a preguntarle sobre una duda que tenia. La mentira sele había ocurrido mientras le hacían un interrogatorio. No supo como se lo habrían creído. Puesto que ella no era buena para mentir. _

_Había evitado al rubio toda la semana pues, le avergonzaba verlo y pensar en el beso. Pero más que eso, se sentía molesta con ella misma. Por permitir que el la besara de esa manera, y por ella haber correspondido con entusiasmo. Cuando recordaba el beso, no solo se veía a ella y a Draco en ese pasillo besándose. Sino a Harry y a Ron. Descubriendo o interesándose de lo que había pasado. Veía sus caras enfadas, escuchaba los gritos de Ron, la decepción de Harry. _

_Sentía que con ese beso había traicionado a sus amigos. Ella se había besado con Draco-Enemigos de los sangre sucias- ex Mortifago- Malfoy. Quería desahogarse pero no se le ocurría nadie. Obviamente estaban descartados Ronald y Harry. Luna vivía en su mundo y aunque era su amiga, la rubia tenia la tendencia de ser extremadamente sincera. No quería que en unos de sus momentos de sinceridad saliera a colisión lo del beso con Malfoy. Y entonces quedaba… ¡Ginny! _

_Como no se le había ocurrido antes. La pelirroja le guardaría el secreto y le aconsejaría sobre qué hacer. Dejo el libro que había dejado de leer hace un rato. Se levanto de su asiento y lo coloco donde lo había encontrado. Guardando en su memoria, cuál era el sitio. Regresaría a seguir leyéndolo después. _

_Camino rápidamente, tomando algunos atajos hasta la sala común. Topándose con varios conocidos que la saludaban pero ella los ignoraba. Llego por fin al retrato de la dama gorda._

– ¡cascabeles! – exclamo. Paso rápidamente por el hueco. Buscando a la pelirroja, pero no estaba ahí. Subió las escaleras hacia la torre de las chicas. Toco varias veces la habitación de 6mo. Cuando abrieron se encontró con una cara conocida. Era Ginny.

– ¡Hola Hermione! – saludo la chica alegre. Más por la cara de la castaña. Intuyo que algo no andaba bien. – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

–Necesitaba hablar con alguien. – le contesto la castaña. Guiándola hacia la habitación que compartía con otras alumnas de 7mo. Como intuyo la castaña. La habitación estaba sola.

– ¿Qué pasa herms?

–Paso algo. Que se escapo de mis manos, no sé como ocurrió. – comenzó la castaña. Nerviosa por rebelarle a Ginny lo que había pasado. ¿y si ella se lo tomaba mal también? Se suponía que ella quería a Ron. ¡Espera! No se suponía ella quería a Ron. Lo quería. Aunque este la rechazo. Educadamente, pero la rechazo.

–Hermione. Me estas asustando. Dime qué pasa. – exigió la pelirroja, colocando sus manos en la cintura. Tan y como hacia su mama.

Tenía que confiar en Ginny. Era eso o nada.

–Me bese con Draco Malfoy. – soltó rápidamente, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y se tapaba la cara con vergüenza. – no sé cómo, paso. Fue de repente y yo me deje de llevar. ¡No lo pensé! – dijo en gritito. Tapándose la cara, con más vergüenza.

– ¡No puede ser! – vocifero la pelirroja. – No puedo creer que Hermione Granger, se haya dejado de llevar por una situación. – exclamo sorprendida y emocionada.

Hermione quito las manos de su cara con el ceño fruncido. Acaso Ginny se había vuelto loca.

–Me bese con Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. – contesto, poniendo énfasis en el nombre del rubio. – vamos Ginny, pensé que reaccionarias de otra manera, pero no de esta– molesta se levanto de la cama, al ver a su amiga reír. – ¡te estás riendo! – la acuso.

–Es que Hermione, lo que me cuentas parece un chiste – contesto, tratando de calmar las carcajadas que querían salir de su garganta. –No te digo, que estuvo bien… pero tienes que explicarme que fue lo que paso – se sentó en la cama de la castaña.

Hermione se aproximo hasta ella. Se sentó a su lado. Y empezó a contarle con todos los detalles lo que había sucedió hace una semana con Malfoy.

– ¿Saliste corriendo? – pregunto la pelirroja confundida. La castaña asintió mordiéndose los labios – ¿Lo has evitado, toda la semana? – volvió a preguntar. La castaña de nuevo asintió. – ¿Acaso te gusta o algo así? Lo siento Hermione. Pero es lo único que compensa tu comportamiento. –Agrego al ver la cara de terror que había puesto la chica.– Te comportas como una chica de 15 años, quien la ha besado su enamorado o algo así.

–Me da vergüenza verlo Ginny. – musito bajito, mirando sus zapatos avergonzadas. –Yo respondí a su beso y no debí. Se supone que Ron a….

– ¡Espera Hermione! No metas al tonto de Ron. El no pinta nada aquí. – Interrumpió la pelirroja, con un tono molesto – tu luchaste mucho, para poder acabar con Voldemort, ¿acaso no mereces algo bueno? Tienes una larga vida. Eres hermosa y muy agradable. ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien, quiera estar contigo? Aunque sea Malfoy– agrego mirado la mueca que había hecho Hermione. –No lo evites mas ¿sí? Y bueno, si te vuelve a besar… no dudes ni un momento en ¡disfrutarlo! – dijo con cara picara, guiñándole un ojo a la castaña – ¿Qué? – pregunto mirando la cara de espanto que había puesto Hermione. –Es guapo. Eso no se lo quita nadie. Olvídate del pasado. Tú eres de las que hablan de las segundas oportunidad.

–lo sé, pero es Draco Malfoy. ¡Malfoy!. El que me ha dicho sangre sucia desde que entre aquí, el que le hizo la vida imposible a Harry y Ron. El que se unió a los Mortifagos y casi mato a Dumbledore. ¡Él no se arrepiente de nada!. – contesto mirando a su amiga. –imagine un montón de maneras en las que ibas a reaccionar, pero esta no se me paso por la mente ni un segundo. – agrego un poco burlona.

–Hermione. Malfoy es una persona. Si, una persona, el siente igual que todos. No es de piedra.. Solo es que sabe esconder bien, sus emociones ¿no te parece? – le pregunto, sin recibir contestación – ¡por Merlín! No te pido que te cases con él. Solo que no lo evites, y saques esa valentía Gryffindor que llevas dentro. – le sonrió a su amiga dándole animo. Miro el reloj en la mesita de noche de la castaña y ahogo un grito. – ¡Ya casi es hora de almorzar! Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Quita esa cara. Los chicos pensaran que te ocurre algo.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Si sus amigos le hacían otro interrogatorio, fallaría estrepitosamente, pues ella no era buena mintiendo. Miro Ginny susurrando un "gracias". Y contesto con un "no agradezcas, tú me ayudaste mucho con Harry" y riendo las dos amigas salieron de la habitación. Encontrándose abajo con un Harry y Ron, desesperados buscándolas para ir a comer.

* * *

El domingo había pasado sin ninguna complicación para él. Salvo que su amigo Theo seguía molesto con su novia. Lovegood. Contesto la carta de su madre afirmándole que iba a pasar las vacaciones navideñas en la mansión y que el también la extrañaba.

Antes de venir a Hogwarts el y su madre había estado platicando sobre la carrera que iba a tomar el. Quería ser sanador. Pero muy lejos de ahí, por ello. Cuando terminara Hogwarts él y su madre, se irían a Francia. Allá estudiaría y tendría una nueva vida, y con ella una nueva reputación.

El lunes llego rápidamente. Mientras desayunaba con un Alexander que parloteaba sobre su clase de criaturas mágicas con Theodore. Comió un poco mas de sus salchichas con huevos. Mientras cavilaba sobre ese extraño sueño que había tenido el sábado. La risa de esa chica aun sonaba en sus oídos. Y esos ojos castaños se le hacían muy familiares. Tomo jugo de calabaza, paseando su mirada por todo el comedor. Encontrándose con una castaña. Aparto su mirada de ella. Molesto al recordar que la chica lo ignoraba como si él no existiera.

Al ver su reloj se apresuro rápidamente a terminar todo su desayuno. Se levanto rápidamente junto con Alexander y Theo. Mientras caminaban hasta el aula de encantamientos, el niño se despidió tomando otro pasillo. Que lo llevaría a su clase de pociones. Al llegar, el aula estaba abierta por lo tanto entraron. En la pizarra se leía "hechizos no verbales"

Sonrió. Complacido. Esa clase sería demasiado fácil. Ya que el era muy buena en los hechizos no verbales. Al llenarse todo el aula. El profesor empezó a dar indicaciones sobre cómo conseguir realizar un hechizo no verbal. Les indico que formaran grupo con si compañera de al lado.

Theo y Draco se posicionaron en una esquina de la amplia sala. El rubio lanzo el primer ataque. Con un movimiento elegante de varita. Theo quedo petrificado. Draco sonrió satisfecho. No se dio cuenta cuando Theo se des petrifico solo. Y solo observo un rayo que venía directamente hacia él. con otro movimiento ágil. Movió la varita creando un escudo. El hechizo reboto hasta Theo, quien rápidamente lo esquivo.

– ¡muy bien! – exclamo el profesor. Hablándole a ellos. –10 puntos, para cada uno. Por haber logrado los hechizos no verbales. Y por supuesto que 10 para usted también señorita Granger.

Draco volteo rápidamente, hacia donde se encontraba la castaña. Quien también tenía su mirada dirigida hacia él.

Totalmente confundido. Recordó los ojos que había visto en sus sueños. Idénticos a los de la castaña que lo miraba en ese momento. ¿Acaso había soñado con Granger? ¿Ella era la chica con la que, se sentía seguro y cómodo en el sueño?

No podía ser…

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente. Si se apresuraba podría llegar a alcanzarla, cuando saliera de su clase de transformaciones. No aguantaba estar así con ella. Sin hablarle, sin poder mirarla o tocarla. Lo desesperaba. Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba el aula. Respiro aliviado. Allí se encontraba ella. ¿Cómo no reconocerla?

La siguió por el pasillo por el que se iba, no quería hablar con ella. Con tanta gente alrededor. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo que no era transitado por nadie, en ese momento. Se dispuso a llamarla.

– ¡Luna! – llamo. La chica dejo de caminar al escuchar su nombre y volteo. Su pelo rubia estaba recogido en una coleta. Y se podía ver su collar de chapas de cerveza de mantequilla.

– ¡Hola Theo! – saludo. Acercándose a él. – ¿Venias a decirme algo? – pregunto. Yendo al grano, como siempre.

–quería disculparme luna. – contesto en un tono bajo. No podía creer lo que el estúpido amor, lo hacía hacer.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella fingiendo no saber nada. Pero sabiendo a lo que se refería él.

–por comportarme como un idiota. No debí ponerme así al verte con Lomgbottom. No sé qué paso.

–estabas celoso. Sin ningún motivo Theodore. – dijo, espantando con la mano algo en la cabeza del castaño.

–Lo sé. No volverá a pasar. – contesto acercando a ella.

–Seguro. Creo que unos Nargles. Hicieron que te comportaras así. – sonrió. Abrazando a theodore. Quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

–No volverá a pasar. – volvió a repetir el castaño mas para él, que para la rubia. . Dándole un beso en la frente, mientras se separaba de ella.

– ¿Vamos al gran comedor? O prefieres que pasemos por la cocina, buscando algo de comida, y hacemos algo, como un picnic en algún lugar reconfortante – pregunto el castaño.

– ¡Vamos a la cocina! – exclamo ella contenta.

Sintiéndose mejor que antes. Camino junto a ella. Conduciéndola hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba el cuadro de frutas, que era donde estaba la cocina. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Su tez clara, casi porcelanica y sus ojos azules quienes veían distraídamente las paredes de los pasillos por las que pasaban.

Cuando estaba con luna, se sentía completo. La rubia desbordaba inocencia, era pura y celestial. Y él estaba sucio. Por haber utilizado contra algunos la maldición imperdonable, por haber presenciado actos atroces, y muchas cosas más, que no le gustaba recordar y menos estando con ella. A veces se sentía la peor porquería del mundo, sabía que él no merecía estar con luna. No con alguien así como lo era ella. Tan opuesto a él.

Nott era un chico muy controlador. Quería tener todo sumamente controlado. Y luna, en este caso. No era algo que podría controlar. Los celos habían hecho aparición esta vez. Y Theodore sabía que en algún momento iba a salir más de su faceta controladora y celosa. Manipuladora y agresiva. No por nada era una serpiente.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos. El mas que nadie sabía que la relación no iba hacer eterna, así que él la disfrutaría hasta que durara.

Porque theodore Nott estaba seguro de algo, el no era la mejor persona del mundo, y porque se conocía, sabía que quizás luna iba a sufrir un poco, tarde o temprano.

* * *

Holaa, aquí estoy de nuevo. Este capitulo tampoco es muy largo pero bueno. Espero que les guste. de nuevo por los Reviews. Si tienen alguna duda, critica constructivas o sugerencia, ya saben donde ponerla. REVIEW


	11. La cita

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Ginny, decidió seguir sus consejos. No podía comportarse como una quinceañera, que nunca ha sido besada. Los últimos días no había tenido oportunidad de ver al rubio. Entre el ajetreo de ir de clase en clase y los deberes. No se lo había topado en los pasillos, ni mucho menos había asistido a las clases de asesoramiento.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás el rubio, le atraerá un poco. Y por supuesto esa atracción era puramente física. Ella no conocía a Draco Malfoy. Y lo que había dicho Ginny de que el rubio sabio esconder bien sus emociones, no lo había pensado nunca. Y es que, para que pensar en la personalidad de alguien que al solo verte te insultaba como si fueras la peor escoria. Nunca pensó en Malfoy como una persona con sentimientos o por lo menos una persona sensible. Siempre le pareció que el rubio era orgulloso, egocéntrico, vanidoso y tan ambicioso, que podía hacer de todo para lograr lo que quería. Eso estaba comprobado cuando en sexto año, Draco había sido encomendado a cumplir una misión. Y para lograrla no le había importado lastimar a algunos en el camino.

Aunque sin embargo la sorpresa había llegado a ella, cuando por milagro de los dioses. Malfoy había decidido no reconocerlos cuando habían estado en su casa. Si había decidido. Porque al mirar a los ojos de Draco, pudo ver en ellos que reconocía a Harry. Y no solo vio eso. Vio frustración, desesperación, desolación, y mucho miedo. Esa fue la única vez que había podido ver a través de esos ojos grises.

El fin de semana llego. Esos dos días la había pasado en la sala común haciendo sus deberes y ayudando a sus amigos. Para cuando se había dado cuenta ya era domingo. Estando a un paso del lunes, se sentía muy nerviosa.

–Te vez preocupada. ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto un pelirrojo, sentándose al frente de Hermione, sobresaltándola.

–No claro que no. Solo comienzo este informe de Runas – contesto, volviendo la mirada al libro, donde se suponía que había estado leyendo antes y no divagando en sus pensamientos.

–Pero Hermione, es domingo. Además dijiste que era para el viernes. – contesto el chico, mientras quitaba la envoltura de un dulce distraídamente.

–Bueno, estoy adelantando algo. Para no tener que andar desesperada por no haberlo terminado antes. Como hacen otros. – replico Hermione, poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Observo como las orejas de Ron se volvían completamente rojas, pues había entendido la indirecta.

Ese gesto siempre le había enternecido eso. Y aun lo hacía. Sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos por Ronald seguían ahí. Y también sabía que el rechazo por parte de Ron tenía sus razones. Ellos eran amigos desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts y comenzar una relación significaba llevar las cosas más lejos, y en sus discusiones no iba a poder intervenir Harry como siempre. Si llegaban a intentar algo y salía mal. No solo iban a perder una relación, sino una amistad, pues lo siguiente después de eso, seria mucha incomodidad entre ellos. Y eso no era lo que ella quería para los dos.

Quizás él y ella, aun estaba muy jóvenes para intentar algo serio. Y con un poco de esperanza pensó que tal vez, en un futuro Ron y ella podrían intentar algo. Y tendría la madurez que no tienen ahora, para enfrentar eso.

Abochornada por quedarse mirándolo fijamente mientras pensaba, empezó a tomar sus cosas y meterlas en su mochila.

–Ya me voy a dormir ¿Si? – le informo, mientras se subía la mochila al hombro. –Descanse Ron, buenas noches. – se despidió.

–Igualmente herms. – contesto el chico sonriéndole tiernamente.

Hermione subió las escaleras, llegando a su habitación, su compañera Parvati ya estaba en su cama durmiendo, mientras que las otras no. Se puso la pijama, y se metió en su cama cerrando los doseles.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en un par de ojos grises. Y así poco a poco se fue sumiendo en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Draco esa mañana, se levanto sudado y jadeando un poco. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaba y tenía tos. Noto que sus compañeros ya había salido a desayunar. Se levanto de su cama sin ánimo y fue a ducharse. No se sentía bien para ir a la primera clase de ese día. Ya vestido bajo a su sala común, que estaba casi desierta. Solo un grupo de sexto año, se encontraba ahí. Salió rumbo a la enfermería, cada vez se sentía peor. Al llegar no tuvo que decir nada pues Mandame Ponfrey no lo dejo hablar. Lo llevo inmediatamente a una camilla, donde lo sentó. Notando que ya tenía temperatura busco una botellita y se la dio para que la tomara toda.

–Me duele mucho la cabeza. – informo mientras se terminaba la botellita que le había pasado antes.

–Vamos por parte sr Malfoy. No ha sido el único que ha venido en estos días, presentado los mismos síntomas, estoy segura de que es algún virus que anda por ahí. – Comento, mientras habría un armario, y sacaba un pequeño frasquito –Aquí esta – exclamo, mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba un poco de ungüento y los esparcía por las sienes.

–Recuéstese un rato. Sr Malfoy. Con eso se le quitara lo que tiene, y podrá ir a su siguiente clase. Pero asegúrese de tomar esta poción – señalo el pequeño frasco con una liquito amarillo –para que no vuelva a suceder esto.

Draco descanso un rato en la enfermería. Cuando ya se sintió repuesto, se despidió de la enfermera, quien le hiso prometer con bastante insistencia que se tomaría la poción.

Paso por su sala común, buscando su mochila, y luego por la cocina. Moría de hambre y los elfos le ofrecieron casi un mini banquete.

Llego a su próxima clase puntual. Aritmancia. La compartía con Rawenclaw. Tomo asiento en el último puesto de la primera fila. Tomo pocas notas de lo que explicaba el profesor. Ese año se había esmerado por pasar desapercibido en todo lo que pudiera. Antes cuando llamaba la atención lo hacía por su físico, su apellido y dinero. Ahora era todo lo contrario. Si llamaba la atención era por haber sido un Mortifago mas que había escapado de Azkaban y claro por su apellido resonaban en la mente de todos como la familia que había hospedado a Voldemort en su casa y por qué no, lo más fieles aliados de este.

No quería que nadie se enterara de lo mal que la habían pasado esos últimos meses de guerra. Cuando el señor tenebroso se enfadaba la pagaba con ellos. Los torturabas hasta que ya no podían dar mas. Le dio gracias mentalmente a su tía por haberle enseñado oclumancia, puesto que si el señor hubiese leído sus pensamientos, no solo lo hubiese torturado sino matado en el acto. Por todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Aunque tampoco podía negarle la entrada a su mente, y con todo el esfuerzo que era capaz. Le dejaba entrar a su mente, pero cuidando de que este no viera mas allá de lo que él le mostraba. La campana de salida lo sorprendió, pues se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Llego al gran comedor rápidamente, encontrándose en una esquina de la mesa de Slytherin a Alexander y Theodore.

– ¿Qué paso contigo? No fuiste a la primera clase. – pregunto theodore.

–Me he sentido un poco mal, y fui a la enfermería.

– ¿Ya estás bien, dragón? – Pregunto Alexander con tono de preocupación. Draco sonrió.

–Todo bien. Solo ha sido algo de pasada. – contesto sirviéndose comida. – ¿Cómo te fue en las clases? – pregunto a Draco al pequeño rubio.

– ¡Bien! – exclamo el niño emocionado. – Le contaba a Theo lo bien que me fue en la preparación de una poción. – termino el niño orgulloso de si mismo.

–Te felicito. – contesto el rubio sincero. Pasando su mano por el cabello del niño. Rozándolo apenas, pero en un gesto cariñoso. El niño le sonrió. Mientras Theodore los observaba divertido, parloteando sobre lo empalagoso de la escena.

* * *

– ¿Qué haces? Pensé que estabas almorzando.

–Ah Harry, me has asustado – el de cabello azabache sonrió divertido – Bueno, vine a hacer algo primero. Antes de ir a comer.

–Espera… ¿Estas escribiendo una carta? – pregunto sorprendido Harry. Ron solo le escribía a duras penas cartas a él, a Hermione, y a su familia. Por lo mismo Harry no se imaginaba con quien podía estar carteándose.

–Eh sí, es… es Lavender – contesto haciendo una mueca y doblando la carta. Harry casi abrió la boca impactado. Por eso Ron había rechazado a Hermione. –No. No Harry. Ya puede imaginar lo que estas pensando pero no es así.

–Explícame. No se me ocurre otra cosa.

–La mama de Lavender me mando una carta diciéndome que ella estaba muy deprimida por lo que había pasado y me pidió que me carteara con ella. Y así subirle un poco el ánimo. ¿Sabes? En verdad esta mal. Le afecto mucho lo que paso. Se está acostumbrando a los cambios. – termino ron. Mirando nervioso hacia los lados.

–Por lastima has vuelto con ella, ¿verdad? – pregunto Harry. Suplicándole al cielo que no fuera así.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo indignado. –Nos escribimos como amigos. No creas que yo rechace a Hermione por eso. – termino enrojecido, aunque eran mejores amigos siempre se les hacia incomodo a los dos hablar de sus relaciones con chicas.

–Entonces por qué rechazarla si son el uno para el otro – contesto Harry sin entender al pelirrojo.

–Yo la quiero tú lo sabes. Tú más que nadie lo sabe. Pero Hermione y yo aun somos inmaduros para tener una relación tan seria. No puedo estar con ella sabiendo que puedo arruinarlo con alguna de mis estupideces. Ella es mi mejo amiga. No me gustaría perderla. – Harry noto como Ron con cada palabra se ponía más rojo. Parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. – me gustaría experimentar algunas cosas, y estar completamente seguro de mi cuando, comience algo con ella. Si es que llegamos a tener algo. Después de eso dudo que Hermione quiera algo conmigo, ¿no? – termino sonriendo nerviosamente y mirando hacia el piso.

Harry quedo sorprendido. Ron nunca le había dicho algo así. Y ahora se daba cuenta del cambio que había dado el pelirrojo después de la guerra. De los golpes que había dado esta a su familia. Ron sin darse cuenta, tomando esa decisión estaba siendo maduro. Más de lo que era antes, y eso es decir mucho. Y por una parta lo entendía.

–Vaya… no sé qué decirte.

–Hay algo más. – dijo el pelirrojo levanto la mirada del piso. Mirando a Harry. – saldré con alguien en la próxima salida a hogsmeade. No es nada serio. Solo es una salida amistosa.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunto Harry intrigado.

–Daphne Greengrass – contesto ron con aplomo.

–Me suena conocido. ¿Va en nuestro curso?

–No Harry. No va en nuestro curso. – contesto ron. Impaciente por ver la reacción de Harry.

–O sea, va en un curso menor, por…

–No va en ningún curso de nuestra casa Harry. Es de Slytherin. – soltó rápidamente. Interrumpiendo al azabache quien tenía fruncido el ceño. Y solo puedo abrir los ojos de sorpresa al escucharlo.

– ¿Por qué ella? Es de Slytherin. – pregunto Harry. Confundido.

–Nos hicimos amigos. Ella es agradable y su familia no tuvo nada que con Voldemort. –contesto explicándose.

– ¿Sabes cómo va a reaccionar Hermione?

–Lo se lo sé. Se lo hare saber a ella aparte, para que no allá ningún problema.

– ¡Merlín! Ya me imagino cómo se pondrá Hermione.

–No me lo recuerdes ¿sí? Estoy buscando la manera de decírselo. Mm ¿tu no crees que este mal que salga con Daphne?

–Si tú dices que es agradable, yo te creo Ron. Solo ten cuidado. Sigue siendo una serpiente.

–Gracias Harry. – contesto sonriendo más seguro. – ahora larguémonos, seguro ya no queda nada de comida. – junto con Harry, salieron de la sala común, rumbo al gran comedor.

En la tarde mandaría la carta dirigida para lavender. Quien ahora era su amiga y necesitaba su ayuda. Pensó en la rubia de SlYtherin. Y rememoro como Daphne y el había quedado para salir.

_**Flash back**_

–_Estoy aburrida. – le susurro quedamente una rubia, que se encontraba al lado de él. _

–_Yo también. Prefiero hacer pociones que escuchar a este viejo. – Contesto sacándole unas carcajadas a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. _

– _¿Qué tienes planeado para la próxima salida a hogsmeade? – pregunto la chica. Mientras miraba con intensidad una hoja de su libro de pociones_

–_No sé, quizás salga con mis amigos. Como siempre. Seguro iré a zonko y… – callo de repente. No había entendido rápidamente la indirecta de la chica. Llamándose mentalmente estúpido, volteo a verla. Carraspeo un poco. Mirando de reojo que el profesor siguiera hablando sobre los elementos del bezoar y no se diera cuenta que el estaba conversando con su compañera cuando debería estar prestándole atención.– ¿Quieres salir conmigo en la próxima salida? – rápidamente sintió como las sangre se galopaba en sus mejillas. _

_Daphne lo miro entre sorprendida y contenta._

_Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de un rojo y sonrió. Acentuando más la belleza que poseía. _

–_Por supuesto que si Ron Weasley._

_**Flash back End**_

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al gran comedor. Se sentó al lado de Harry, sintiéndose contento. Pero una cabellera castaña nublo su vista. Unos ojos acaramelados y una sonrisa cálida lo miraban. Y en ese momento se pregunto. ¿Cómo diablo iba a decirle a Hermione que iba a salir con una chica, y no una simple chica, sino una Slytherin?

* * *

–Buenas tardes chicos. Hoy harán la poción Amortentia. Tendrán dos horas para hacerla. – sonrió a todos, mientras tomaba de su escritorio una golosinas de su confeti de ananá. – Se que ya la realizaron en sexto año, pero la directora McGonagall me pidió que la repasáramos de nuevo– añadió al escuchar algunas quejas de los alumnos. – Ahora ¡Que me miran, comiencen!

Rápidamente todos empezaron a juntar la cabeza con su compañero y así delegarse las funciones para empezar la poción. Hermione miro hacia la puerta molesta. Su compañero no había llegado. Y por lo visto no pensaba llegar. Ella que se había matado toda la mañana pensando en como enfrentarlo y este que no aparecía. ¡Qué suerte tenia!

PLOP!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio, que caminaba con porte elegante. Hermione se congelo al verlo.

–Disculpe por la tardanza profesor. – escucho que decía Malfoy. En un tono de voz vacio.

–Pase pase Sr. Malfoy. Que no vuelva a pasar de nuevo.

Malfoy asintió levemente hacia el profesor. Con pasos fuertes llego hasta su asiento. Saco su libro ubicando la página. Tenía la vista fija en las instrucciones que daba el libro, y no volteaba a ver a la castaña. Esta vez él, la iba a ignorar a ella.

–No has comenzado – afirmo viendo el caldero vacio. Y ningún ingrediente en la mesa.

–Es de dos Malfoy. Por eso se supone que somos compañeros. Te esperaba. – el chico asintió secamente.

Sin decir nada se levanto de su asiento y fui directamente al armario a buscar todos los ingredientes que necesitaban. Al llegar cargado de todos ellos, Hermione se acerco a él para ayudarlo, rozándolo inconscientemente. Roce que el rubio noto al instante.

–Bien. Empecemos. – dijo el rubio fríamente.

–Está bien. – contesto Hermione sin replicar. Parecía que el rubio se la estaba cobrando. No la miraba cuando hablaba. Era obvio que se desquitaba de ella.

Al igual que todos, el rubio y la castaña trabajaron en silencio. Sin medir palabras, pues los dos se complementaban bastante bien a la hora de hacer alguna poción. Mientras el rubio cortaba algún ingrediente. La castaña removía la poción o echaba otro ingrediente.

Fueron uno de los primeros en terminar una parte de la poción, puesto que tenían que esperar 1 hora para que esta se cociera. Hermione pudo observa como Harry y Nott a pesar de que al principio no se llevaban nada bien, y solo discutían cuando deberían haber estado haciendo la poción, ahora tenían buen ritmo y estaban casi por poner a cocer su poción igual que ellos. Paseo por la mirada por toda la gran aula, mientras el rubio a su lado leía un libro. Y una escena llamo su atención. Eran Ron y esa rubia de Slytherin. Susurraban. Por el movimiento de hombros de la chica, Hermione podía asegurar que reía. Molesta volvió la mirada hacia el caldero que estaba al frente de ella.

Sentía celos. Celos de esa chica que estaba sentada al lado de su amigo. Celos por las sonrisas que él le dedicaba a ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos por Ron cuando se había dejado besar por el rubio que estaba a su lado?

Tenía que hablar y cerrar definitivamente ese asunto con Malfoy. Le daba terror que por error o indiscreción del rubio, sus amigos se enteraran de eso.

–Malfoy, tenemos que hablar. – susurro la castaña.

–No tenemos nada de que haber

–Sabes bien que sí. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso y…

–Mira Granger – la interrumpió el rubio, mirándola por fin. – La semana pasada me ignoraste como te dio la gana. Y ahora péquela ratita de biblioteca, soy yo el que no quiere hablar. Y tranquila no voy decir de lo que paso. – añadió con cara de asco.

Hermione lo miro furiosa, dispuesta a replicarle. Pero un olor llego a ella. Un olor embriagante. Se acerco un poco a la poción. El vapor ascendía formando espirales. Sintió como el rubio al igual que ella se acercaba a la poción.

_Olía a menta, yerba buena, y pergamino nuevo_. Aspiro con fuerza emborrachándose con aquel olor. Cerró los ojos complacida. Y al mismo instante los abrió sorprendida. Ese no era el mismo aroma que ella había aspirado en sexto año. Se tranquilizo pensando en que quizás Ron se había transformado por lo sucedido en la guerra. Pero ella sabía que ya había aspirado ese aroma, pero no recordaba donde ni de quien. Quito ese pasamiento de su cabeza, segura de que Ron había cambiado y por ello el olor también. Aun así miro hacia los lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien que la hubiese mirado en ese estado. Pero solo encontró la cara extasiada de su rubio compañero, que aspiraba el vapor de la poción.

Y en ese momento, se pregunto. ¿Cuál era el olor que aspiraba Malfoy en ese momento?

* * *

Cuando salió de la sala común dejando atrás a un Harry preocupado y una Ginny molesta. No lo pensó dos veces. Iba a buscarla. Tenía que decirle antes de que llegara el fin de semana y ya era jueves. Sabía que cuando ella desaparecía podía encontrarla en la biblioteca. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pensaba en como decírselo, en cómo iba a reaccionar la castaña. Y eso era lo que más temor le daba. Porque si. Le daba temor la reaccionar de Hermione. El no quería lastimarla.

Se encontró con Luna Lovegood que estaba con un chico de Slytherin que al parecer era su novio. Iba tomado de la mano y conversaban animadamente. Luna al verlo no dudo en acercársele.

– ¡Hola Ron! – Saludo la rubia enérgicamente. – Te presento a Theo Nott. Es mi novio – añadió con un leve rubor en las mejillas, mientras miraba al castaño.

El apretó la mano del Slytherin. Sonrió a luna y se despidió. En el camino se pregunto, como Luna había acabado con un Slytherin. Y ante eso sonrió. El mismo iba a salir el próximo fin de semana con una Slytherin. Quien lo diría.

Entro a la biblioteca tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Paseo la mirada por varias mesas, encontrándose con una melena castaña. Al final de un pasillo. Se acerco hacia ella y tomo asiento. La chica lo miro y sonrió.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto. Dejando de escribir en un pergamino. – Necesitas que te ayude con algo. ¿Verdad? – añadió frunciendo el ceño.

–No Hermione. No se trata de nada de eso.

– ¿Entonces? – pregunto Hermione confundida.

–No quiero que esto te lo tomes mal ¿sí? – pidió el pelirrojo. La castaña lo miraba aun mas confundida. – Saldré con alguien el fin de semana. No es una cita, solo es una salida de amigos. No creo que Daphne este interesado en mi mas allá de una amistad…

– ¿Saldrás con esa chica de Slytherin? – Interrumpió Hermione con voz tajante.

– Si… Yo te lo quería decir para que no allá confusiones. Yo no quiero lastimarte de ningún modo Hermione. Eres mi mejor amiga. Y tú sabes lo que siento por ti. Pero yo no creo estar listo para una relación seria. ¿Entiendes?

–Claro. Entiendo perfectamente. Quieres ir de relación en relación probando ¿no? – contesto la castaña con voz entrecortada.

–No. No me estas entendiendo. Si voy a estar contigo es para tener algo serio, sólido y duradero. No creo que estemos preparados para una relación así her…

–Ya entendí perfectamente Ronald. – le corto la castaña. Levantándose violentamente de su asiento mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila. Varios alumnos voltearon al sentir el ruido de la silla y la voz de la chica elevarse. – Cuando estés preparado por fin para una relación duradera y solidad, como dices tú. Me avisas. Aunque quizás ya yo no estaré ahí.

Tomo su mochila y camino hasta la salida de la biblioteca, con la frente en alto. Y reprimiendo un sollozo. Algunos pares de ojos la miraban, puesto que para nadie había pasado desapercibida la pequeña discusión de los Gryffindor´s

Cuando salió de la biblioteca dejo que sus lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos acaramelados. Se tapo la boca ahogando otro sollozo y camino sin rumbo. Hasta que encontró el baño de chicas. Entro ahí. Se encerró en un cubículo. Y dejo salir un sollozo mientras brotaban mas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Siempre se imagino que Ron iba a llegar con unas pequeñas flores e iba a declararle su amor. Cuando en medio de la guerra se besaron. Ella vio su sueño cumplido. No de la manera en la que siempre se lo imaginaba. Pero aun así, a ella le pareció fantástico. Cuando estuvo en Australia buscando a sus padres. Pensó en lo que iba a pasar cuando ella volviera. Se imagino muchas cosas pero ninguna como la que estaba pasando ahora.

Salió del cubículo y lavo su cara. Se miro largo rato en el gran espero que le devolvía su reflejo. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Su nariz congestionada. Y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Se alejo del espejo tomando su mochila.

Debería enfrentar a Ron y fingir que no le importaba nada de lo que el hiciera. Y por supuesto si Ron tenia citas y quería experimentar antes. Ella también podría hacerlo. La imagen de un rubio paso por su mente, y agito su cabeza tratando de borrarla. Lo que le faltaba pensar ahora en Malfoy. Salió del baño directo hacia la sala común. En el camino se prometió considerar todas las ofertas que tuviera de parte de los chicos.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que el despecho le iba a costar caro. Y que a la vuelta de la esquina estaría esperándola una propuesta que no podría rechazar fácilmente.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores. Espero que esten muy bien. Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Ojala este capitulo les guste. Ya saben a donde ir y escribirme si tienen algun consejo, sugerencia o critica. Muchas gracias por leerme y por los comentarios que dejan!


	12. Propuesta

El sábado había llegado tan rápido, que solo se dio cuenta, mientras hacia la fila para ir a su salida a Hosgmeade. Escuchaba detrás de ella los susurros de Ginny y Harry. Los miro por el rabillo del ojo. Como le gustaría estar así con alguien. Pensó instantáneamente en Ron. Y en lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo agotador que era fingir estar bien, reír a la fuerza o sonreír. Cuando se encontraba con Ron. Cosa que pasaba constantemente. Se mostraba bastante amable y cordial. Tan amable y cordial que había llegado a hacer bastante irritante. Algo que la había molesta indudablemente. Era la actitud que había adoptado Harry con ella. El la acompañaba constantemente a todos lados y si no era él, era Ginny. Parecía que los dos querían compensar lo que había sucedido con Ron y ella. Y pareciera que la solución había sido esa.

Aunque no había visto a Ron haciendo la fila. Sabía perfectamente que debía estar por allí. Con esa rubia de Slytherin. Agito su cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos. Quería pasar un momento agradable sin pensar que por las mismas calles que recorrería iba a estar Ron con su cita.

Paseo la mirada pidiéndole a los dioses no encontrarse con Ron. Y al parecer la escucharon. Solo se encontró con los ojos saltones de luna. La rubia, rápidamente se acerco de la mano de su novio Nott.

– ¡Hola Hermione! – saludo la rubia. – Hemos interrumpido algún pensamiento, ¿verdad? – la castaña por respuesta solo negó con la cabeza. – Yo se que sí. ¿Conoces a Theo? – pregunto sonriendo. Mientras zarandeaba la mano que tenia entrelazada con el castaño.

–Algo así. – le contesto sonriendo levemente. – ¡Hola! – saludo al castaño. Quien le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

– ¿iras sola a Hosgmeade? – pregunto la rubia.

Pero Hermione no pudo contestar en ese momento, la fila había empezado a avanzar. Y Luna tuvo que volver a su lugar rápidamente. Dándole solo el tiempo de agitar la mano en forma de despedida.

Su fila avanzo rápidamente. Tras un mirada severa de Filch. Camino rumbo a los carruajes. Pensó en las vueltas que daba la vida. Luna Lovegood con Theodore Nott. Y Ron con esa tal Daphne.

Encontró un carruaje vacio, se subió en el con Harry y Ginny. Que hablaban sobre a dónde irían. Al llegar al pueblo. Ella estaba pensando en Ron. Frunció el ceño. Si quería pasar un buen sábado. Tenía que dejar de pensar en el. Miro un momento el paisaje que se alzaba por la ventana y luego volteo la mirada hacia sus amigos. Escuchando la que tenían.

–Yo debo pasar por la tienda de Quidditch. Necesito comprar unos nuevos guantes. – dijo Harry. – No pongas esa cara Hermione. Será rápido. – añadió al ver la cara que había puesto su amiga. Ginny solo rio.

–Después podemos ir honeydukes. Parvati me dijo que han puesto un nuevo local. Podremos ir ahí. A comer o tomar algo. – dijo Ginny.

–Claro. Eso estaría bien. – contesto Hermione, secundada por Harry. – oh tengo una idea. Mientras ustedes van por los guantes. Yo puedo pasar comprando algunos pergaminos nuevos y plumas.

–Te has salvado esta vez herms. – dijo Harry. – Pero no me gustaría dejarte sola. Pu…

–No Harry. No empieces. Puedo comprar las cosas y regresar con ustedes. Estos días me has tratado como una niña. No me voy a echar a morir. Me encuentro bien. ¿De acuerdo? – añadió refiriéndose a lo que había pasado con el pelirrojo.

–Hermione tiene razón Harry. Pero debes entendernos herms. Yo me siento un poco culpable por lo del tarado de mi hermano. Salir con semejante chica. – susurro la pelirroja. Quien al parecer intentaba entender el por qué su hermana había salido con esa chica de Slytherin.

–Ustedes no tiene la culpa de nada. Ni tu Harry. Puedes ir con Ron cuando quieras. Hemos crecido no tienes por qué estar divido como pasaba antes. – añadió observando al azabache, quien ese momento la miraba con compresión. – y tu Ginny. No le digas tarado a Ronald. Quizás fue la mejor decisión. – termino. Encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny y Harry la miraron sorprendido por lo último. Pero no añadieron nada más.

Al llegar al pintoresco pueblo. Se separo de sus amigos. Yendo a comprar lo que necesitaba. Claro que no contaba con que no era ella únicamente quien necesitaba un par de pergaminos y plumas nuevas. Había una gran fila, para poder entrar al local y comprar. Frunció el ceño y se posiciono atrás de una chica. Que no era nada más y nada menos que Parvati, quien charlaba animadamente con otra chica de Gryffindor.

– ¿Los has visto? – escucho decir Hermione.

–Sí. Parece que todos se lían con quien les da la gana. Sin importar que sea Gryffindor o Slytherin.

La castaña al oír esto, se acerco disimuladamente para escuchar más de la conversación. Y podía apostar que sabía de quienes se trataban.

–Lo sé. Weasley y esa chica rubia. No me lo esperaba yo pensé que tenía algo con…

La castaña se acerco más a la chica. Pero tropezó teniendo que aguantarse del hombro de Parvati para no caer en el suelo.

– ¡Hermione! – soltó Parvati sorprendido de verla. Hay detrás de ella. A punto de caer al piso.

–Hola chicas. – saludo nerviosa y abochornada. Estaba escuchando conversaciones privadas. Bueno. Conversaciones privadas donde claramente estaba incluida ella misma. –Yo solo pasaba por aquí, y pues ya me voy… que tengan buen día. – les deseo y salió rápidamente de ahí. Después buscaría la forma de comprar más tarde lo que necesitaba.

Observo la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Aun faltaba media hora para encontrarse con sus amigos en el lugar acordado. Camino haciéndose paso en toda la multitud de alumnos. Hasta llegar a "Sortilegios Weasley" entro a la tienda. Y no se sorprendió de ver a tantas personas ahí dentro. La tienda tenía a su fiel clientela. Busco con la mirada a George. Pero lo único que lograba ver eran cabezas y cabezas de distintos alumnos.

– ¡Hermione! – vocifero alguien detrás de ella. No le costaba nada reconocer esa voz. – ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí! ¿Qué quieres? Alguna Amortentia para mi pequeño y tonto hermano.

– ¡Hola George! – saludo alegre. Al parecer el gemelo estaba mejor que antes. – No, no vine por nada de eso. Solo vine a dar a una vuelta. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien. Entro lo que cabe. ¡Eh! Ni se te ocurre esconder eso ahí. – grito a un niño que escondía algunas pastillas vomitivas en sus bolsillos. La castaña rio ante esto.

–De verdad. Tengo que tener ojos donde no los tengo. Si me descuido se llevan algo. ¡Ah mira! – exclamo un poco emocionado. Al ver a una chica morena que portaba una camisa negra, que en la espalda llevaba un gran logo anaranjado. Donde se leía "Sortilegios Weasley" – ¡Angelina! – vocifero el muchacho. La chica al escucharlo. Fue a donde estaban ellos. – ¿Te acuerdas de ella Hermione?

–Por supuesto. ¿Cómo estas Angelina? Es un gusto verte trabajando aquí – dijo alegre. Que George tuviera compañía era algo bueno.

– ¡Hola Hermione! – saludo la morena con amabilidad. – Si, trabajo aquí por ahora. Estoy acompañado a este cabezota. – dijo sonriendo. Mientras George reía, y se acercaba a ella. Abrazándola por detrás

– Oh ustedes…

–Si nosotros sí. – contesto George. Dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena. Quien lo miraba con ternura. –Te presento a mi novia Angelina Weasl… perdón Johnson. – añadió mientras la morena le daba un golpe suave en el hombro. La castaña rio. Y vislumbro un poco de alegría en los ojos de George. Porque él nunca iba poder superar que su hermana se halla ido. Que su otro parte allá desaparecido para siempre.

–Eso es ¡genial! – contesto alegre. Hacían una bonita pareja. Observo rápidamente la hora. Ya tenía que estar con sus amigos. – Oh, ya me tengo que ir. He quedado en un nuevo local con Ginny y Harry. – se excuso.

–Ah queda a la derecha, a dos tiendas del té de Madame Pipié. Es muy bueno. – recomendó Angelina.

–Qué bueno que me has dicho donde se encuentra. ¡Gracias! – Agradeció a la morena –George salúdame a tu madre y a todos los Weasley y por favor mándame una foto de Ted ¿si? Angelina fue un gusto verte.

–Claro Hermione. Hasta luego. Cuídate. – se despidió el pelirrojo. Mientras la morena le sonreí y agitaba su mano.

Salió de la tienda. Camino junto a la muchedumbre de alumnos. Doblo hacia la derecha buscando el local de madame Pipié. Quería encontrarlo rápido pues ya era hora de almorzar y su estomago rugía. Unos minutos después encontró el local. Estaba bastante bien acomodado. Sencillo y con un ambiente confortante. Entro al sitio sintiendo una calidez repentina. A fuera hacia un frio endemoniado. Se pregunto cuándo iba a empezar a caer nieve. Pero no llego a pensar la respuesta. Un Harry y una Ginny la miraban sentados en una mesa para tres. Se acerco a ellos. Pensando en que su sábado su salida no había sido tan mala después de todo. Y que con suerte no se iba a cruzar con Ron y su cita.

* * *

– ¿Por qué no fuiste a Hosgmeade hoy, Draco? – pregunto un pequeño rubio. Mientras tomaba de su jugo de calabaza.

Draco y Alexander estaña sentados en su mesa de Slytherin ubicada en el gran comidos. La sala estaba casi desierta. La mayoría de los alumnos, salvo primer año y segundo año. Casi toda la mañana la habían pasado juntos. Después de desayunar, fueron por sus mochilas a la sala común. Tomando luego rumbo hacia la biblioteca. Mientras comían golosinas, de las que había traído Draco en la sala anterior, hacían sus deberes. El rubio mayor ayudaba al pequeño en todo lo que este tuviera duda.

– ¿Te desagrada mi compañía? – pregunto el rubio. Comiendo ya su postre.

–algo así. – contesto serio.

Draco se sorprendió un poco e iba a añadir algo cuando la risotada del niño lo interrumpió. Era una broma.

– ¡Caíste! – exclamo divertido. Draco arrugo la frente.

–Que gracioso te has vuelve ¡eh! – contesto picando de su tarta de melaza. –Me quede aquí porque no tenía ganas de salir. Y quería adelantar algo mis deberes. Y claro así te ayude con los tuyos.

–Estas, molesto con tu novia Hermion y por eso te quedaste aquí. – dijo el niño. Esperado la reacción del rubio.

–Es Hermione. Alex – le corrigió el rubio divertido. – Y no. No es mi novia. Es una compañera y ya.

–Yo fui a hablar con ella Draco. – confeso el niño. – Parecía muy molesta. Pensó que tú me habías mandando. Y yo trate de explicarle. Quizás eso lo arruino mas, ¿verdad?

Draco dejo de comer y observo al niño. Quien lo miraba culpable

–Te dije que no fueras a hablar con ella. Te lo pide. No tienes por qué meterte en eso Alex. – dijo molesto. El chico se encogió en su puesto.

–Tranquilo. Que no arruinaste nada. Las cosas ya estaban así. Una pregunta… ¿Cómo llegaste a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor?

–Pues… Me hice el perdido con una chica de Gryffindor. Ella no se dio cuenta porque me tape el escudo de Slytherin. Se conmovió tanto. Que me llevo hasta allí. – contesto el niño. Encogiéndose de hombros.

–No puedo creerlo. ¿Enserio? – pregunto sorprendió. – Vaya eso es genial. No se me ocurrió eso cuando tenía tu edad. ¡Qué Slytherin! – dijo el rubio olvidando por completo lo de antes. Tenía que admitir que tenía cierta debilidad por ese niño que estaba a su lado

–Pues sí, fue muy fácil. Tenias que ver la cara de ella. Cuando empecé hacer pucheros – conto el pequeño rubio emocionado. El rubio rio divertido.

–Ya he terminado. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto el niño.

–Hm vamos a esperar a Theo afuera. Debe estar llegando ahora. – dijo. Comiendo la última porción de tarta de melaza que quedaba en su plato.

Se levantaron uno seguido del otro. Rumbo hacia el lago. Caminaron algunos pasillos. Pasaron algunos retratos que susurraban entre sí, y algunas armaduras. Al llegar afuera se sentaron en unos de los escalones.

–Hace frio. – dijo Alexander. Abrigándose más la bufanda que portaba los colores de su casa. Y tiritando levemente.

–Sí. Un poco. Pero cuando estés aquí en tercer año te acostumbraras al frio. Eso pasa cuando vives en las mazmorras. – le aconsejo el rubio. – si quieres te puedo dar una de…

–No claro que no. – interrumpió el niño. Dejando de tiritar. Gesto que no paso desapercibido para el rubio. – ¿Iras a tu casa en navidad? – pregunto.

–Sí. Me gustaría quedarme aquí. Pero no puedo. Tengo que acompañar a mi madre. – contesto el mirando hacia el horizonte. Podía ver desde los lejos como se acercaban algunos carruajes. – ¿Tu que harás? – devolvió la pregunta.

–Me quedare aquí. No quiero ir a casa. – contesto secamente.

Cuando Draco hablaba con Alexander acerca de Mortifagos o su familia. El niño adaptaba una actitud muy seria que no tenía nada que ver con la edad que portaba. Ese niño nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. La actitud que portaba a veces, la protección y preocupación que el niño sentía por él. La madurez al hablar de algún tema ligado con su vida.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto. Sabiendo ya la respuesta.

–No quiero estar en esa cara. No quiero ir con mama y fingir que todo está bien. – contesto el pequeño rubio. Draco volteo instintivamente hacia él. Quería estar seguro de que hablaba con un niño de 11 años. El niño se encogió de hombros al cruzar mirada con Draco.

–Deberías ir. Ella te necesita. Además aquí estarás un poco solo, ¿no crees? – dijo Draco. Instándole a que fuera a casa con su madre – Yo te mandare cartas siempre que pueda. Serán pocos días.

–Lo pensare. – contesto. Aun con un semblante serio. – ¿Me escribirás todos los días? – pregunto emocionado.

–Por supuesto. – contesto el Slytherin. Rozando con su mano los cabellos rubios del niño. En un gesto my cariñoso y que ya se había hecho una costumbre entre ellos dos. – ¡Mira! Ahí viene Theodore.

De varios carruajes, salían pequeños grupos de personas. Entre la multitud Draco diviso a una castaña que conversaba animadamente con Potter y la chica Weasley. Theo se acerco a pasos largos hacia donde estaban ellos.

– ¿Qué tal? – saludo el rubio. – mientras Theo le desordenaba el cabello a Alexander.

–Lo de siempre. Te traje lo que me pediste. – dijo el castaño. Extendiéndole dos paquetes.

–Gracias. – dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose hacia el castaño. –Esto es para ti. Espero que te duren tanto como los otros. – le entrego un paquete al pequeño rubio. Que emocionado lo miraba con admiración.

– ¡Gracias Draco!

–Ahora vamos a la sala común. Hace frio aquí. Quiero un poco de calor.

Los tres chicos. Entraron al castillo rumbo hacia su sala común. Junto a la muchedumbre que entraba en ese momento al castillo.

* * *

Nunca. Nunca en su vida colegial se había quedado dormida. Eso era para personas impuntuales e irresponsables. Ella no era así. Siempre despertaba a la hora adecuada. Con el tiempo justo para arreglarse y desayunar algo. No necesitaba de un despertador pues ella misma se levanta.

Claro que ese día no conto con que su cuerpo no iba a reaccionar a su alarma mental. Despertó relajada. Estiro su cuello y sus manos. Tomo sus cosas con parsimonia. Al pasar delante de las camas de sus compañeras algo la detuvo. Ninguna de ellas estaba ahí. Rápidamente busco la hora en su reloj que nunca se quitaba. Salvo para bañarse.

Sus se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la hora. Faltaban solo media hora para empezar clases. Corrió rápidamente hacia el baño. Tomo una ducha rápida. Se vistió deprisa. Y amarro su cabello en una coleta. Tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Cruzo la sala común y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda. Sin desearle "Buenos días" como siempre hacia. Observo su reloj, hace 10 minutos la clase ya había empezado. Salió corriendo hacia su primera clase de ese día. Encantamientos.

Al verla correr de esa manera varios cuadros cuchichiaban entre sí. Llego al pasillo que llevaba por fin al aula donde tendría su clase. Paro un momento, respirando y tratando de controlarse. Paso una mano por sus cabellos alborotados y acomodo su uniforme. Al finalizar camino hacia el aula.

Toco la puerta del aula. Al entrar todos la miraron expectantes. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy observarla.

–Disculpe la tardanza profesor.

–Pase Señorita Granger. Pase y siéntense. No hemos comenzado aun.

Hermione le agradeció al profesor y fue a sentarse al lado de Neville. Tomo su cuaderno y pluma, y puso atención a lo que el profesor explicaba. Pero al pasar los minutos Hermione sentía que la observaban. Volteaba varias veces tratando de encontrar el par de ojos. Pero todos se encontraban ensimismados en sus pensamientos. O escribiendo todo lo que decía el profesor. Trato de ignorarlo luego de no pillar a nadie mirándola. Pero la sensación seguía allí. Y la llenaba de incomodidad.

El profesor solo hablaba y hablaba sobre hechizos y encantamientos. Y nadie perdía oportunidad de tomar notas. Salvo algunos que dormitaban. Por un momento ella también se desconecto de la clase.

Luego de haber llegado de Hosgmeade. Compartió un rato agradable con sus amigos en la sala común. Al atardecer llego Ron por la sonrisa que tenia se podía decir que la paso bien. El pelirrojo tomo asiento junto a ellos. Preguntándoles como les había ido. Ella todavía un poco molesta y sin ganas de fingir y ser amable. Volteaba la cara hacia un lado cuando el pelirrojo se dirigía a ella. A lo que llevaba a Harry contestar las preguntas un poco incomodo. Subió a su dormitorio despidiéndose de todos, incluido Ron. No tenía hambre así que se iba a saltar la cena. Allá llegar su habitación. Tomo una ducha se puso el pijama, cerró los doseles de su cama y empezó a leer unos de sus libros favoritos. Historia de la magia.

El domingo pasa sin nada interesante. Desde la mañana junto con Ginny. Se interno en la biblioteca para hacer algunos deberes que tenía pendiente. Y en la tarde. Se sentó en las gradas observando cómo practicaba el equipo de Gryffindor. Próximamente tenía un partido con Rawenclaw. Ese día tampoco cruzo palabras con Ron.

–Sr. Granger. Por favor

–Disculpe profesor. ¿Me puede repetir lo que pregunto? – pidió la castaña levemente sonrojada por la vergüenza. Cuantas veces la había llamado el pequeño profesor y ella metida en su mundo. El profesor iba a contestarle cuando una mano pálida salto a la vista.

–Dígame Sr Malfoy. – dijo el profesor acomodándose los pequeños lentes que se resbalaban por su puntiaguda nariz.

–El Specialis Revelio es un hechizo que se utiliza para diferencias los ingredientes de una poción o veneno. Mejor conocido como "El revela hechizos de scarpin" – dijo el rubio. Arrastrando las palabras y mandándole una mirada de petulancia a Hermione. Quien entorno los ojos enfada.

–Muy bien. 10 puntos para Slytherin. Granger debería poner un poco mas de atención a la clase. – comento dirigiéndose a ella un poco severo. – ¡seguimos! El Specialis Revelio como dijo el Sr Malfoy es….

Hermione no escucho lo siguiente, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, que para sorpresa de ella. También la miraba. El rubio alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado. La castaña le lanzo una mirada de fiereza, entorno los ojos y volvió la mirada hacia el profesor. Pero sintió de nuevo como la sensación de ser observada se instalo en ella. Se removió incomoda en su asiento. Por puro instinto volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia donde estaba el rubio y se encontró con dos pares de ojos grises que la estudiaban.

Hermione no se movió. El la había estado mirando toda la clase. Su mirada era tan profunda que no podía imaginar todo lo que el rubio guardaba en el. Tras esos ojos atractivos que no se podían olvidar fácilmente. No corto el contacto visual. Lo mantuvo firme. Podía escuchar al profesor hablar pero lo escuchaba lejano. Y de repente recordando. Volvió a ella el embriagante olor que había salido de la Amortentia. _Yerba buena, menta y pergamino nuevo…_

–Hermione. ¿Podemos hablar ahora? – Harry se sentó al frente de ella. Rodeo la mesa acercándose más a la castaña. La sala común estaba llena de alumnos, y él no quería que alguien escuchara su conversación.

–Sí. ¿Ocurre algo? – soltó la pluma con la que escribía su ensayo de Aritmancia. Tenía una hora libre antes de pociones, y aprovecho para adelantar algunos deberes.

–Es sobre Ron. ¿Podrías hablar con él? me ha contado de su cita con esa chica. Solo fueron como amigos. Ustedes son mejores amigos Hermione. No pueden estar así cada vez que unos de ustedes… ¡Ya sabes!

–Lo sé Harry. Tienes razón. No podemos actuar así cada vez que uno de nosotros comience una relación. Lo entiendo. Parece quela que se ha comportado como una niña aquí, soy yo. ¿Dónde está Ron? – dijo la castaña. Harry tenía razón. No podían actuar así siempre. Pero en su cabeza todavía resonaba lo que se había prometido días atrás. Estar con alguien y experimentar también. Darle un poco de su propia medicina a Ron.

–Oh Hermione gracias. Fue a las cocinas por un bocadillo. – contesto Harry. –Si quieres ve ahora que yo guardo todo esto.

Hermione asintió y salió por el hueco del retrato de la dama gorda. Camino varios pasillos alejándose de la torre de Gryffindor. Bajo algunas escaleras que llevaban a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Hermione pasó por la puerta de la derecha de la escalera del salón de entrada y continuo por un corredor hasta llegar a un cuadro de un frutero. Se acerco al cuadro haciéndole cosquillas a una pera y al instante esta se convirtió en la manivela de la puerta.

La castaña entro y observo a más de 60 elfos caminando de un lado hacia el otro. Busco con la mirada al pelirrojo encontrándolo rápidamente. Sentado en una de las cuatro grandes mesas que estaban en el salón. Idénticas a las que se encontraban en el gran comedor.

–Ronald. – llamo al chico. Que al escuchar su nombre volteo a verla. Levantándose rápidamente. El chico se acerco a un elfo dándole las gracias por el bocadillo.

–Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

–Vine a hablar contigo. – dijo la castaña. Mientras salían de la cocina. Hermione se despidió de ellos agitando la mano. Caminaron por un pasillo, transcurrido por varios alumnos de túnicas amarrillas. – vamos a olvidar lo que ha pasado últimamente. Eres mi mejor amigo y bueno quiero tenerte cerca mío, como a Harry y Ginny. Lo he estado pensando. Y tienes razón. Está bien que estemos con otras personas. Eso nos hará madurar más.

El chico sorprendido. Sonrió ampliamente. Y se acerco a Hermione abrazándola. Se despego de ella unos minutos después y Hermione noto que las orejas del chico estaban rojas.

–Eso es grandioso Hermione. Pensé que siempre ibas a estar molesta conmigo. – dijo el pelirrojo. –Yo no tome esa decisión por mí. Sino por nosotros. No quiero perder mi amistad contigo, por alguna equivocación que yo cometa por no tener experiencia o madurez.

Hermione sonrió sincera ante lo dicho por Ron. Le encantaba ese pelirrojo tanto como a veces podía obstinarla.

–He visto a Hagrid y me pidió que lo visitáramos esta tarde, ¿vamos?

–Claro. Cuando salgamos de pociones vamos con Harry.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando. Encontrándose con una escalera que subieron. Acercándose así, al pasillo donde está el retrato de la señora gorda.

* * *

Luna Lovegood daba saltitos caminando junto a un muy animado Neville. Quien entusiasmado le explicaba a Luna la importancia de su nueva planta. La cual llevaba sostenida en unos de sus brazos.

Para Neville luna era una jovencita. Pura y celestial. Que despedía inocencia. Pero también sabía que era una chica con una personalidad muy extravagante por la cual no tenía muchos amigos. Y un potencial como hechicera que nadie había visto. Salvo el. Cuando termino la guerra no había podido decirle cuanto la amaba. Y así los fue posponiendo por pura miedo a su rechazo. Aunque ya del anterior Neville no quedaba nada. Y ahora se podía ver a un muchacho alto, con un pelo negro brillante y de complexión normal. Ni tan flaco ni tan gordo. Para alegría de su abuela, su pequeño Nev se había convertido en un hombre valiente y un gran mago.

Cuando se entero de que Luna salía con un chico de Slytherin casi se cae para atrás de la impresión, y para creer lo que esas chicas habían dicho el tenia que comprobarlo con sus ojos y así fue. La vio con la tomada de la mano. En unos de los patios del castillo. Ahora solo se dedicaba hacer su fiel amigo, y estar ahí cuando ella lo necesitara.

–Entonces… dices que la planta tiene que desarrollarse 6 meses para que pueda reunir los componentes necesarios para tener poderes…

–Curativos. – completo el Gryffindor.

–Vaya eso es genial. – exclamo luna. – Papa me ha mandando una carta diciéndome que en el lago cerca de nuestra casa descubrió algunas…

–Luna. – grito alguien llamando a la rubia. La rubia volteo buscando el origen la voz y la encontró. Parado en una esquina del pasillo estaba Theodore Nott y su cara parecía de Roca en ese momento. Muchas miradas estaban sobre él en ese momento. Luna miro Neville.

–Me llaman. Seguimos hablado luego ¿De acuerdo? – dijo mientras se acercaba a el y depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla del Gryffindor. –Me ha interesado la planta para un reportaje especial en la revista.

–Luna. No tienes que ir. – susurro el chico. pero la rubia ya había empezado a caminar juntándose con el castaño. Neville camino en sentido opuesto. El no podía meterse en la vida de luna y mucho menos en su relación. Arrastrando los pies. Sin ganas de irse. Cruzo por el pasillo perdiéndolos de vista.

– ¡Hola Theo! – saludo la rubia. Pero a diferencia de la respuesta que esperaba el castaño tomo fuertemente a la rubia por el antebrazo arrastrándola junto a él a un lugar más apartado.

–Me estas lastimando Theo. Suéltame. ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – vocifero la chica. Sobándose la parte donde el había apretado con fuerza. La voz de luna aunque serena y soñadora se escuchaba confundida.

– ¿Qué me ocurre? Pues que voy por un pasillo y veo como estas con ese condenado de Gryffindor. Y para más le das un beso. – el castaño alzaba mas la voz con cada palabra pronunciada.

–Es mi amigo. – contesto luna. Su tono de voz seguía siendo el mismo. –Siempre ha sido mi amigo. Son los pocos que tengo y no los voy a dejar porque estás conmigo. Tampoco como tu dejarías a los tuyos, – se defendió ella.

El castaño la observo de pies a cabeza. Estaba en un aula en desuso. Apenas algunos rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana. Lo que hacían que el cabello de la rubia brillara y su piel marfil. Se le antojo apetitosa. Miro el antebrazo derecho de la chica que se frotaba dejando ver una mara rojiza. Lo había arruinado de nuevo.

Los celos lo habían cegado de nuevo, y eso lo había llevado a maltratar a la muchacha. Cada vez que veía a luna con algún hombre, pero los últimos días había logrado calmarse. Había logrado controlar su parte agresiva. El por fuera podía describirse como un muchacho misterioso y enigmático. Pero Theodore Nott luchaba constantemente con sus propios demonios. Vivió sin madre y con un padre obsesionado con la vuelva de señor tenebroso. Y en cuanto este regreso no dudo en venderle a su propio hijo. Se sintió miserable. Se acerco a la rubia tomándola por las mejillas. La chica no intento separarse de él. Solo lo miraba a los ojos.

–No sé qué sucede a veces contigo. No intentes controlarme Theo. Soy como un ave y necesito libertad. – susurro la chica

–Lo sé. Perdóname. Perdóname. – repito el muchacho juntando su frente con la de la chica, y repartiendo besos por toda su cara. La chica paso sus manos por el cuello de este. El castaño llego hacia sus labios. Los beso lentamente. Rozando su lengua con los sonrojadas labios de la rubia. Poco a poco profundizo el beso. Pasado su mano por la nunca de la chica acercándola más el. Paso su lengua por el labio inferior de la rubia, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse a su boca. Al notar que la rubia no cedía, paso una de las manos hacia la cintura de ella. Apegándola a él. La chica al sentir un bulto en su vientre. Jadeo sorprendida. Abriendo la boca y dándole oportunidad al castaño de pasar.

–Theo…. ¿No es mejor que paremos? – pregunto la rubia entre besos. Un poco asustada. Mientras Theo moldeaba el cuerpo de la chica sobre el uniforme que llevaba puesto. El castaño paro de repente. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no echarse encima de la chica que tenía enfrente.

–Perdón de nuevo. Luna. – dijo el chico. – ¿Me sobrepase de nuevo no?

–No. Está bien. Solo que yo no he llegado a eso. – dijo la rubia poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. El castaño asintió sonriendo enternecido.

Luna lo miro. Theodore podía pasar de ser un completo desconocido para ella a el Theodore que conocía.

* * *

Juntos. Aquello anoche de Halloween en primer año se había encontrado para no separarse más. Por supuesto tenían discusiones. No llevaban una amistad perfecta. Pero era sobre sucesos que hablando podían resolver. La amistad que tenían ellos era un lazo que tiene sus códigos propios.

"El trió de oro" así los había catalogado el Profeta cuando Voldemort había muerto. Y eso era. Los tres unidos. Formaban un gran equipo donde pesaba una amistad que tenia años. Riendo y conversando caminaban hacia las mazmorras. Donde estaba ubicada el gran aula de pociones.

Al llegar entraron al salón que estaba totalmente vacío.

–Pero… ¿Qué diablos?

–Miren aquí hay una nota. En la pizarra. – dijo Harry.

Los tres se acercaron a leer.

"Por una fuerte gripa el profesor de pociones no ha podido asistir. Deberes: Pergamino de 3 metros sobre Leyes de Golpalott. Con su respectivo compañero. "

–No puede ser. – dijo Hermione. Iba a tener que reunirse con el rubio para hacer ese informe. En buen tiempo se vino enfermar el profesor. Pensó enfada. – ¡Por Merlín es muy largo!

Escucho como Ron susurraba un "genial" y sintió celos. Pero esta vez no fueron por que el vaya a estar con la rubia. Sino porque el tenia una compañera agradable. De Slytherin pero agradable. Ella tenía un rubio arrogante y vanidoso.

Por su parte Harry no se lo tomo tan mal. En las últimas clases se había sabido entender con Nott.

* * *

La semana paso rápidamente, llegando así el tan esperando viernes. Era el penúltimo día de noviembre. Se levanto soñoliento. Mirando el elegante reloj en su mesita de noche. Eran las 6:00. Demasiado temprano, pero aun así se levantó. Y al ver por la ventana no se sorprendió al observar una gruesa capa que tapaba todo el paisaje. Pudo observar como aun caían pequeños copos de nieves. Ya se imaginaba como iba hacer el sábado. Prácticamente todo le colegio en los jardines lanzando nieves y jugando. Se asomo a la cama de su amigo castaño quien no había puesto los doseles. Este dormía plácidamente. Igual que sus otros cinco compañeros. Fue al baño y se dio una ducha con agua caliente. Recuperando un poco de calidez. Se puso el uniforme del colegio agregándole la túnica y su bufanda que portaba los colores verde y plateado. Tomo su mochila y salía fuera de la habitación. Al pasar un grupito de niñas de cuarto año estaban sentadas en el cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea. Las niñas al verlo sonrieron ampliamente y lo saludaban agitando las manos. Draco las miro y uno suspiro mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un leve rosa. El ego del chico subió un poco. Y con una mueca saludo a las chicas que estallaron en risas al verlo. Draco salió por la pared de piedra que se movió cediéndole el paso. Camino rumbo hacia el gran comedor. Al llegar fue directamente a su mesa. Sirviendo te y algunos panes tostados con huevo y salchichón. Tenía un hambre voraz.

Poco a poco el gran comedor fue llenándose de alumnos que llegaban hambrientos. Otros quejándose del frio. Nott y Alexander no habían llegado. El rubio, al terminar de comer. Fue hacia su siguiente clase Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Compartida con alumnos de Hufflepuff. Se ubico en el último puesto de la fila. Tomo distraídamente algunas anotaciones sobre lo que hablaba la profesora.

–Sr Malfoy. Dígame ¿Cuál es la misión de un dementor y cuál es el hechizo con el que se le repele y como funciona? – todos voltearon a verlo. Pero esto no incomodo al rubio.

–La misión del dementor es absorber todo recuerdo feliz que tenga esa persona, dejándolas solo con los recuerdos más deprimentes que tenga. Ellos, los dementores se alimentan de eso. A la hora de absorber algún recuerdo no toman en cuanta quien sea. El hechizo con el que se le repele es "Expetum Patronus" se invoca con el recuerdo más feliz que tenga una persona y así el dementor se alimenta de la energía que evoca el recuerdo que sale a través del hechizo por la varita. – contesto el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

–Muy bien Malfoy. 5 puntos para Slytherin – concedió la profesora molesta.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. La profesora solo le había preguntado eso porque lo había encontrado distraído. Al salir de la clase tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la biblioteca. No tenía mucho apetito y si le apetecía algo podía ir a las cocinas.

Al llegar recibió una mirada de la Señora Pince. Ignoro a la vieja y siguió su camino adentrándose hacia uno de los pasillos y sacando un libro Herbologia.

Se sentó en una mesa. Y en un pergamino anoto algunos párrafos que considero importante sobre el tema. Acromantulas venenosas.

–Malfoy. – escucho que decían. Subió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos acaramelados de Granger.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto fastidiado. La chica tomo asiento al frente del. Lo miraba ceñuda.

– ¿Qué, que quiero? – repitió molesta. – sabes que para el lunes hay que entregar un informe de ¿3 metros al profesor Horace?

–Lo sé. No soy un estúpido. – contesto secamente mientras cerraba el libro, guardaba el pergamino y le daba toda su atención a la castaña.

–Bueno. ¿Cuándo vamos a comenzar?

–No lo sé. ¿El sábado quizás? Podemos pasar toda la tarde aquí juntos, ya sabes Granger cumplir tus sueños mientras hacemos el informe.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto la chica confundida.

–Del beso Granger. Podemos repetir el beso. Ya sabes así liberamos tensiones. ¿No te gustaría? – pregunto arrastrando las palabras en un fino todo de voz.

–Vale. ¿Ese es el tono de voz que usas para llevarte a la cama a las chicas? – pregunto divertida.

–No. Ese es el tono de voz que uso para contigo Granger. – casi se echa a reír al ver la cara confundida de Granger. Jugar un poco no haría mal a nadie ¿no?

–Mira Malfoy vine a hablar sobre le informe no para que me tomaras el pelo ¿ok?

–No te estoy tomando el pelo. Hablo enserio. – dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa y rozando la mano de la castaña. – Tú sabes que atraigo y tu a mi también. No hay que negarlo. No es un pecado.

Hermione se ruborizo violentamente abriendo los ojos, sorprendida como era que el estúpido de Malfoy había llegado a esa conclusión. Y él le decía que también le atraía ella. No sabía si reír o echarse a correr.

–Te tengo una propuesta. – dijo sonriendo vanidoso. Draco lo sabía. El día que había besado a la Gryffindor fue un impulso. Algo que lo llamaba a hacerlo. No espero que ella le correspondiera. pero lo hizo sorprendiéndolo. Y supo que si la castaña le había correspondido era porque sentía lo mismo que el. Atracción. –Tú y yo juntos. En una relación. Pero… con reglas.

– ¿Estás loco, verdad? – pregunto la castaña.

–No. Sería una relación para liberar tenciones. Por supuesto las reglas serian que nadie supieras de nosotros y nade de amor. – dijo el rubio. Observándola. Mientras su mano seguía jugueteando con los dedos de ella.

–Vamos Granger. Sabes que quieres. Cuando nos cansemos lo dejamos y ya. Nadie tiene por que enterarse. ¿Acaso no tienes ganas de hacer algo prohibido? ¿Experimentar cosas nuevas? – pregunto Draco arrastrando las palabras seductoramente. Sin darse cuenta que había dado en el clavo.

Hermione rápidamente recordó. Lo que se había prometido. Aceptar las propuestas que tuviera. Demostrarle a Ron que ella estaba abierta a experimentar cosas nuevas. Y más que eso demostrarse a sí misma, que si podía. Negó rápidamente. Debía estar loca para considerar lo que le había propuesto el rubio. Era verdad ella le atraía él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era atractivo. Pero cuando abría la boca ese encanto se iba. Pensó en lo que dijo el rubio. "liberal tenciones" "Nada de amor"

En ese momento dejo de pensar. La fría y calculadora Hermione, dio paso a un impulso irracional.

–De acuerdo. Pero nadie. Escúchame bien Malfoy. Nadie puede enterarse de esto. Y no pasara nada que yo no quiera. – dijo la castaña rápidamente. Volteando hacia los lados buscando a alguien que pudiese haberla escuchando. Pero el pasillo donde estaba desierto.

–Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Granger. – susurro en tono seductor. El rubio se inclino más hacia Hermione y la tomo por el cuello besándola con ansiedad y brusquedad.

* * *

Hola Queridos lectores. ¿Como han estado? Bueno aquí otro capitulo. El comienzo de la relación de nuestra querida pareja. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado Raviews. Me animan a ser mejor y a continuar la historia. Espero que este capitulo les guste mucho. Aunque a mi en particular no me convenció mucho el final, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Recuerden que si tienen alguna duda, critica o sugerencia sobre el fic son libres de escribirlas y mandarlas en un REVIEWS!


	13. Noticias y secretos

Despertó tiritando del frio. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y miro el vaho que salía de su boca. Salto de la cama buscando sus pantuflas rápidamente. El suelo de manera estaba helado. Se asomo por la ventana admirando el paisaje ante sus ojos. Desde su ventana se podía ver parte del lago y el bosque prohibido. Cuyos arboles estaña cargados de cúmulos de nieve. Pero aun así, esto no le quitaba su imagen terrorífica. Oyó un ronquido fuerte y se sobresalto volteando a mirar de qué cama provenía el ronquido. Observo a unos de sus compañeros que se acomodaba en la cama abrigándose más con sus mantas. Le dio un último vistazo al paisaje y fue hacia su baúl. Buscando sus cosas y entrando al baño. Se dio una ducha rápido con agua caliente. Al salir listo del baño noto varios rayos de sol. Se asomo de nuevo a la ventana el Sol había salido mientras él se duchaba pero no se distinguía. Grandes nubes lo tapaban. Dejando ver solo algunos rayitos.

Bajo a la sala común. Era sábado y por lo tanto todos aprovechaba para dormir un poco más de las 8:00 am. La sala redonda y bastante amplia estaba decorada con finos colores verdes y plateados. En algunas paredes se podían ver varias serpientes en hierro. Se acerco a la biblioteca. Un mueble grande y de madera negra que se alzaba en unas de las esquina de la gran sala. Aunque era pequeña. Alberga unos 200 libros. Que solo los Slytherin poseían. Tomo uno de los libros que estaban a su alcance y tomo asiento en una de las butacas que estaban de él.

Mientras leí pensó en su madre. En lo sola que se la pasaría si no fuera a la casa en navidad. El era todo lo que le quedaba a su madre. Su madre una sangre pura de una familia antigua, que había ido a parar a otro país. Y su padre un hombre parecido a él físicamente pero no mentalmente. Aunque era un niño. Y no había vivido ni la mitad de su vida. La relación que tuvo con su padre lo hizo madurar un poco más de lo que debería. Siempre se tuvo que comportar como un hombrecito delante de él y eso lo había enseñando poco a poco. Su madre era una mujer llena de amor. Pero poco a poco se había opacado. Gracias a su padre.

El nunca había tenido muchos amigos, puesto que no se comportaba como los niños de su edad. Al conocer a Draco y Theodore se sintió a gusto. Mucho más a gusto desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Draco. Pasar navidad con su madre y darle compañía.

– ¿No es muy temprano, para que estés levantado un sábado? – se sobresalto al escuchar que le hablaban. Levanto la mirada y lo encontré cerca de él. ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba!

–El frio me levanto. Te estaba esperando a ti. Y a Theodore. – contesto cerrando el libro que se supone estaba leyendo y levantándose de la silla. Se acerco a la biblioteca y lo ubico donde lo encontró. –No quería desayunar solo. Sin ustedes. Al igual que es muy temprano. – explico al ver la expresión del muchacho.

–Bueno. Vamos nosotros. Por que dudo que Theodore se levante ahora. Esta pegada a la cama – dijo sonriéndole al niño. Desde que conocí a Draco se había ido acercando a él poco a poco. Le gustaba su forma de ser. Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y no iba a tener.

Junto a Draco emprendió camino hacia el gran comedor. Al salir de las mazmorras el pequeño rubio se sintió un poco más confortante.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Draco? – pregunto el pequeño rubio. Mientras bajaban una escalera.

–Deberes. Estaré en la biblioteca toda la tarde. ¿Por qué? – respondió el rubio. Cruzando las grandes puerta del gran comedor. El pequeño hizo una mueca al escuchar la respuesta del muchacho.

–Pues no sé. Pensé que podíamos salir a jugar un rato en la nieve. ¿No puedes ir después? – pregunto un poco tímido. – ya habían llegado a su mesa. Se sentaron al lado de un grupo de niñas. Que cuchicheaban entre sí, mirando a Draco.

–No. No puedo Alexander. En verdad necesito ir allí. – contesto el rubio. Dando un fugaz mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Bueno. Supongo que le puedo decir a Theo.

–Claro que sí. El aceptara encantado. – dijo el rubio sirviendo cereal y leche. Se acerco un poco al rubio para que las chicas que estaban a su lado no escucharan – A Theo le encanta la nieve. – el rubio sonrió y atrapo una gran cucharada de cereal en su boca. Volteo hacia el lado derecho donde estaba las chicas que se reían tontamente observándolo comer. Les guiño el ojo. Y algunas de ellas suspiraron. Amplio mas la sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

– ¿Estas de muy buen humor hoy, no crees? – pregunto el niño. Mirándolo extrañado. Y fastidiado. Le fastidiaba ese grupo de niñitas riendo tontamente. Lo irritaban.

–Hm me siento como siempre. – contesto simplemente. Bebiendo de su jugo de calabaza. – Mañana podemos hacer algo juntos. Oye ¿has pensando lo de tu madre? – pregunto volteándose hacia el niño y mirándolo.

–Sí. He decidido ir con ella.

–Me alegro. Pasaras unas buenas vacaciones. – aseguro el rubio. Volviendo a su comida.

Poco tiempo después entro un soñoliento Theodore. Quien tras echar una mirada a la mesa de Rawenclaw. Camino hacia su mesa y tomo asiento frente al pequeño rubio. Al ver al castaño las niñas ubicadas al lado de Draco juntaron las cabezas mientras cuchicheaban mirando a Theodore.

– ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal gente? – saludo animado. Tomando un gran sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

–Vaya que animado estas hoy. ¿A qué se debe? – pregunto Draco.

–A nada. No seas metiche. –Bromeo sonriendo. Mientras tomaba algunas tostadas

–Theo. – llamo el niño. Captando la atención del castaño y del rubio. – ¿Quieres ir a jugar en la nieve más tarde?

– ¡Claro! Podemos ir con Luna. – sugirió el castaño. El niño sonrió contento. Luna era una chica muy agradable. Observo a Draco. Quien había tenido razón. El rubio al sentir su mirada. Volteo hacia él. Guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Irreal. Si. Eso pensó Hermione cuando despertó el viernes. Y el recuerdo de Malfoy besándola le vino como un relámpago a la cabeza. Esa mañana se ducho y vistió pensando en cual era la mejor forma de buscar a Malfoy y hablarle sobre romper ese absurdo trato. Mientras esperaba a sus amigos en la sala común. Observando la chimenea. Decidió que no era lo mejor echarse para atrás. Afrontaría la decisión que había tomado. Al bajar sus amigos los saludo inmersa en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al desayunar al gran comedor. Al pasar el día no se encontró con el rubio. Cosa que agradeció. Aunque tenía la sensación de que la miraban constantemente cuando salía de sus clases. Al llegar a la hora de cenar. Se encontró con una sonrisa seductora y unos ojos grises. Y recordó el beso. Lo que había sentido. Esos finos labios compaginándose con los de ellas. Y la lengua áspera del rubio. Recorriendo toda lo que pudiera de su boca.

Llevo tres grande libros hacia la mesa. Donde tenía todo acomodado. Un gran pergamino varias plumas, un frasquito de tinta. Tomo asiento en la mesa. Había escogido una mesa apartada de todas. Como decía un refrán muggle "Pueblo chico, infierno grande" eso se cumplía también en Hogwarts. Cuando los vieran reunidos en un mes conversando civilizadamente a la media hora todo el colegio sabría de eso.

Observo la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban 10 minutos para que el rubio llegara. Empezó a hojear algunos libros. Encontrando información buena para el informe.

–Granger.

La chica se sobresalto. Reconociendo la voz al instante. Solo alguien podía arrastrar las palabras así.

–Malfoy. – saludo ella. Observando como el chico tomaba asiento. – Que bueno que has llegado. Aquí tengo la explicación de las leyes. Luego la vamos a explicar una por una. Ya sabes para que nos de los tres metros.

–Bien. Comenzare yo. – dijo el rubio. Tomando el pergamino y una pluma. Empezó a escribir, mientras veía en algunas oportunidades el libro.

Hermione buscaba información en los otros libros que ella había encontrado. Pero para su molestia su mirada no se que quedaba en las hojas de los libros, sino que se desviaba hacia el rubio que tenia al frente de ella. Miro como escribía. Una caligrafía bastante elegante y fina. El rubio en un momento ladeo la cabeza y echa pudo mirar un pequeño lunar en su mandíbula. Era de un marrón claro y por ello no se podía ver a primera vista. Su mirada fue a los labios de él. Los mismos labios que horas atrás la había dejado sin aliento. Y de pronto en su mente, se vio a al rubio y a ella en algún lugar recóndito del castillo. Apretados junto a una pared. Besándose ávidamente. Mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo por arriba del uniforme. Agito la cabeza rápidamente sintiéndose avergonzado por su fantasía. Sentía como la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas. Debía estar tan roja como las oreja de Ron.

–Si me miras así, me vas a desgatar y luego no vas a poder disfrutarme. – dijo el rubio. Levanto la mirada hacia ella y sonriendo de lado. La castaña no podía enrojecer – ¿No quieres un descanso? – pregunto.

–No Malfoy. Sigue con lo tuyo. Deja de pensar en esas cosas – regaño la castaña

– ¿Yo? – pregunto susurrando e inclinándose hacia ella. – ¿Segura que soy yo la que piensa esas cosa? Por que dudo que ese gran sonrojo allá venido solo.

– ¿Has terminado? – pregunto la castaña. Evadiendo la pregunta del rubio.

–Sí. – contesto. Pasándole el pergamino y la pluma – te toca explicar la primera ley.

La castaña asintió y empezó a escribir.

–Trata de escribir bien ¿sí?

–No empieces a fastidiar Malfoy. Ocúpate de encontrar información que nos sirva. ¿Tu amigo ya se reunió con Harry? – pregunto levanto la mirada y posándola en el libro.

–Se reunirán mañana, creo. – contesto el rubio.

Hermione por su parte no contesto. Seguía escribiendo y mirando el libro cuando dudaba de algo. Explicaba minuciosamente la primera ley. Intentado que abarcara gran parte de el gran pergamino. Se sobresalto y soltó la pluma. Una mano subía por su rodilla. Miro al rubio quien ponía cara de inocente mientras leía un libro. La mano seguía subiendo por sus muslos dejando atrás la rodilla. Tenía ganas de gritarle a Malfoy que quitara su estúpida mano de ahí. Pero no podía hacer un escándalo ahí. en su preciada biblioteca no. La señora Pince la correría y no le cedería el paso hasta después de un mes. Sin contar que había unos cuantos alumnos a su alrededor.

–Quita tu mano de ahí – espeto la castaña. Mientras su propia mano tomaba la del rubio y la apartaba de sus piernas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirándola. Y dejando el libro a un lado.

–Estamos en público Malfoy. ¿Acaso no quieres terminar nunca?

–Pensé que teníamos un trato

–Si lo tenemos. Pero recuerda el trato tiene reglas. Y no es cuando tú quieres. Es cuando los dos queramos. Y para tu mala suerte ¡yo no quiero ahora! – furiosa tomo la pluma y empezó a escribir rápidamente. Quería largarse de ahí. ¿Quién se creía ese rubio? habían hecho un trato sí. Pero no para que el la manoseara de esa manera y mucho menos ponerlos casi al descubierto en público. Y otra vez vino a su mente que aceptar ese trato era lo peor que había hecho.

* * *

– ¿Y Hermione? – pregunto Ginny. Sentada en una de las butacas de la sala común.

–Está en la biblioteca haciendo un informe con Malfoy – contesto Ron con desagrado.

– ¿QUEEE? – pregunto la pelirroja sobresaltado. – ¿Con Malfoy? – Harry y Ron la miraron confundidos.

–Si Ginny. Con Malfoy. ¿Qué tiene? – contesto Harry. – Yo sé que no es la mejor persona del mundo, pero si él se llega a meter con ella. Hermione lo pondrá en su lugar

–Sí, claro. Ella lo pondré su lugar. – dijo la chica para sí misma.

–Oye Harry. ¿Cuándo tenemos partido de Quidditch? – pregunto Ron. Pasando por alta el comportamiento de su hermana.

–En enero. Pero tengo entendido que el próximo sábado jugara Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

–Espero que gane Hufflepuff – dijo Ginny.

–No. Es mejor que gane Slytherin. – dijo el azabache. Ron ante esto frunció el ceño e iba a replicar. –Es mejor Ron. Así le podemos vencer este año y llevarnos la copa en sus narices. – Ron rio y asintió concordando con Harry.

–Harry me supongo que pasaras navidades con nosotros, ¿Verdad? – pregunto la pelirroja. Terminando el tema del Quidditch.

Harry observo a Ron quien sonreía. El por su parte estaba pensando en quedarse en el castillo. Le daba mucha culpa ir a pasar la navidades con los Weasley. Cuando faltaba uno de ellos. Pero sabía que Ginny no dejaría que eso pasara. Ya habían discutido sobre eso. Y ella había salido ganando. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora era preguntárselo delante de Ron quien obviamente quería que su mejor amigo pasara las navidades con su familia.

–Si Gin. – Contesto Harry. Observando a la pelirroja que ante la respuesta de su novia, sonrió ampliamente. – ¿Hermione también ira?

–No creo. Supongo que ella querrá pasar tiempo con su familia. – Contesto Ron– pero bueno, seria genial que pases las navidades con nosotros Harry. Mama se va a poner muy contenta. Claro no será igual sin Hermione pero, supongo que ella la pasara igual de bien.

Un niño de cabellos castaños se acerco a ellos un poco nervioso. Todos los niños sabían que ese chico con cabellos azabaches alborotados y cicatriz en forma de rayo. Era Harry Potter el niño que vivió. Pero ahora no solo eso. Sino el chico que también venció a Lord Voldemort en la batalla Final.

– ¡Hola! – saludo el niño. Recibiendo una sonrisa de Harry. Que lo animo a continuar hablando. –Te han mandado esto. – dijo el niño. Entregándole un sobre a Harry.

– ¡Gracias! – contesto Harry sonriéndole. Y el niño salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones. –Aun no entiendo porque se comportan así. – abrió el sobre y saco de el una nota. La leyó rápidamente. Pues solo contenía algunas líneas.

– ¿Qué pasa Harry? – pregunto Ginny.

–La directora McGonagall quiere verme.

* * *

Estaba ahí sentada. Viendo el paisaje que se asomaba por la ventana. La gruesa capa de nieve bañaba todos los arboles. Y desde su posición podía ver pequeñas motas de colores. Que imaginaban era alumnos jugando. Haciendo muñecos de nieve e incluso ángeles. Lanzándose bolas de nieve mientras reían. Felices y ajenos a todos los demás. Suspiro. Se aspiraba el aire navideño. Ya todo le castillo estaba adornado con péquelas ramitas de muérdago. Cuando iba hacia la biblioteca vio muchas parejas debajo de muchos de ellos. ¿Envidia? Quizás. Ya creía que nunca iba a tener un amor así. Tierno y pasional. Y ahora solo se había conformado con algo más esporádico. Se había conformado con liberal tensiones. Si lo contara nadie le creería eso.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio que tenia al frente. Escribía rápidamente pero sin de hacer movimientos elegantes. Se había conformado con Malfoy. Con el chico malo de la película que al principió no era nada para ella para al pasar el tiempo se convierte en su gran amor. Ahogo una cargada en su garganta. Esto no era una película. Malfoy aunque era un chico malo no se iba a quedar con ella. Y por supuesto ella tampoco se iba a enamorar de él.

–Ya termine. Tercera ley lista. ¡No puedo creer que ya termináramos! – exclamo el rubio. Haciendo círculos en el aire con s muñeca.

–Yo tampoco creí que íbamos a terminar. – agrego la castaña. Guardando las plumas y tintas en su mochila – ¿Te quieres quedar con el informe?

–No. Ni lo quiero ver. Guárdalo Granger. – dijo el rubio. Mirando la hora en su reloj de mano. –Vaya son las 5:30. ¿Sabes? Podemos darnos un descanso.

– ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto la castaña. Sabiendo a lo que se refería el rubio.

–Vamos Granger. Tú sabe a lo que me refiero…

–Malfoy. – llamo un chico castaño. Interrumpiendo al rubio. A juzgar por su expresión al ver a la castaña sentada con el rubio. Era Slytherin.

– ¿Qué quieres Pucey? – pregunto el rubio. Sin levantarse si quiera de la mesa. Solo lo miraba con un semblante rígido y frio.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto incomodo. –A solas – agrego dándole una mirada fugaz a la castaña. El rubio miro a la castaña y luego se levanto de su asiento.

–No te muevas de aquí. – le dijo entre dientes. Para que ella solo escuchara.

Siguió hasta un pasillo que estaba lleno de libros sobre Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

–Malfoy. Sé que desde que hemos entrando en este curso. No te he tratado de la mejor manera. Bueno mas bien no te he tratado para nada – agrego cuando el rubio alzo un ceja molesto. – Pero t necesitamos.

– ¿Necesitarme? – Pregunto con tono sarcástico – ¿Al maldito ex Mortifago que merece estar pudriéndose en Azkaban? – pregunto arrastrando las palabras. Furioso.

–Es para el juego de Quidditch. Nuestro buscador se ha lastimo la muñeca y no puede jugar. – contesto ignorando el tono furioso del rubio. –No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el próximo juego si queremos ganar la copa y además nadie estará preparado para una semana.

– ¿Quieres que juegue?

–Queremos. Todo el equipo quiere que juegues. Si aceptas las prácticas comienzan el lunes a las 6:00. Piénsalo. – dijo el chico. Dándose la vuelva y saliendo del pasillo.

Draco frunció el ceño. Luego pensaría en eso. Ahora tenía otra cosa en mente. Salió del pasillo. Y fue hacia la mesa. Pero no le sorprendió lo que vio. O mejor dicho lo que no vio. Porque la castaña no se encontraba ahí. Donde él la había dejado. Salió rápidamente de la biblioteca. Doblo hacia la derecha sabia que ese era el pasillo par donde los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs se iban, para llegar a su torre.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta divisar una melena castaña. Que se movía al compas del los pagos que daba la duela.

–Granger. – llamo. Trotando un poco hasta llegar a ella. La chica al escuchar su nombre. Volteo a verlo. – Te dije que te quedaras en la mesa. ¿No me escuchaste?

–Sí. Te escuche. Pero no me dio la gana de esperarte. – contesto la chica. Ubicando su manos en las cinturas. En forma de jarra. Muy a los Molly Weasley.

–Quedamos en que íbamos a liberal tenciones luego que termináramos con ese fastidioso informe dijo el Slytherin. Arrastrando las palabras. Y acercándose a ella. La chica iba retrocediendo. Por cada paso que daba el Slytherin.

–Tú solo quedaste en eso Malfoy. Porque yo no. – contesto firme. Tratando de no dejarse llevar por la voz de Malfoy. Que en ese momento le atraía mucho.

–Vamos Granger. – animo el rubio. Sonriendo de lado. La espalda de la chica había dado contra la pared del oscuro y solitario pasillo. Poso sus manos a cada lado de ella. Para que no escapara.

El rubio fue acercando su cara a la de ella. Pegando sus frentes. Los dos respiraban agitadamente como si hubiesen corrido un maratón. Sus alientos se mezclaban. Y la castaña pudo percibir el aroma del perfume del rubio. _Yerba buena_.

El Slytherin empezó a rozar sus labios con los de ellas. Mientras su cuerpo se pegaba más al de la castaña. El necesitaba más de ella. Cuando miraba a la castaña sentía unas inmensas ganas de poseerla, dominarla. Que fuera del. Solo y absolutamente de él.

Sin poder contenerlo más. Abrió la boca atrapando los labios de la castaña. Quien paso sus manos por los hombros del Slytherin. El chico se pego más al cuerpo de ella si eso se podía. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y un cosquilleo en los labios, que lo hacían querer más.

Sin consentimiento ni aviso alguno. Su lengua entro salvaje en la boca de la castaña. La castaña por su parte sorprendida por la interrupción de la lengua áspera del rubio. Solo abrió mas la boca dándole más pase y empezó a acariciar la melena rubia del chico. Quien ante percibir las manos de la chica acariciando sus cabello. Suspiraba encantando. Las lenguas de los dos se unían en un vaivén.

El rubio dejo la boca de la castaña. En busca de aire. Pero sin importarle repartió varios besos por su cara. Llegando hasta el cuello. Donde al clavar sus dientes la chica gimió y mordió sus labios. Hermione estaba que no cabía en sí. Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando la abarcan completamente. Sentía la legua del rubio lamer todo su cuello. Sus piernas temblaban y sabía que en un momento no se podría sostener ella misma. Y como si el rubio le hubiese leído la mente. La tomo por la cintura sin dejar de besar su cuello. Y paso sus piernas por la cadera del chico. La espalda de ella aun seguía apoyada contra la pared. Dejándolos así en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Hermione seguía acariciando los cabellos del rubio. Mientras cambiaba de posición devorando ahora la oreja de la chica. Quien se mordió los labios para no soltar ningún gemido. De pronto el rubio paro. La chica lo miro confundida a punto de preguntar qué pasaba pero la respuesta llego a ella sin ni siquiera expresar la pregunta en voz alta. Al final del pasillo se oían voces y pasos.

El chico la coloco de nuevo en el suelo. La miro con los ojos brillantes y embebiéndose de la imagen que daba la Gryffindor. Sonrió petulancia. Se acerco a ella y le susurro un "Es como un recuerdo" la chica lo miro confundida. Este salió de ahí rápidamente escabulléndose en la oscuridad como la serpiente que era. Paso el grupo de alumnos que había interrumpido a la pareja. Algunos de Rawenclaw y otros de Hufflepuff. Y Hermione quedo ahí en medio del pasillo con los cabellos alborotados, las mejillas arreboladas, los labios rojos e hinchados y una marca roja en el cuello. Que pronto se volvería de un color violeta.

* * *

Llego al pasillo donde al final se podía deslumbrar. La gran gárgola de piedra grande y fea. Que custodiaba la entrada a la torre de la oficina del director. O directora. Se acerco a ella. y por un momento en su mente aparecieron las miles de veces que el había estado frente a esa gárgola a punto de entrar a la oficina del director. Albus Dumbledore.

–Cerveza de Mantequilla. – exclamo. Y la gárgola dio paso a unas escaleras de caracol. Que el ya conocía. Camino por las escaleras, llegando a la puerta. Donde toco suavemente y un "pase" salió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Entro a la oficina, que no había cambiado mucho. Pero ahora los objetos de Dumbledore habían sido reemplazados por las cosas de la profesora McGonagall.

– ¡Buenas tardes! – saludo el profesor Dumbledore. Quien estaba en un cuadro bañado en oro. – Que gusto verlo por aquí. Señor Potter.

–Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Cómo ha estado? – al decir esto Harry se sintió tonto. ¿Cómo más se iba a encontrar el profesor si estaba muerte y vivía en un cuadro? – el profesor rio.

–Bueno Harry. No se puede hacer mucho desde aquí. Pero al poder pasearse de un cuadro a otro puedo saber muchos secretos que esconden los alumnos – guiño un ojo a Harry. Y a este le pareció que el profesor sabía algo que él debía saber.

–Señor Potter. ¿Cómo esta? – la profesora McGonagall. Salió de una puerta sobresaltando a Harry. Que había tomando asiento durante la pequeña conversación con el retrato de Dumbledore.

–Quería informarle sobre algo que está sucediendo – dijo la profesora. Sentando atrás del escritorio y observando a Harry. – Un Mortifago condenado a Azkaban ha solicitado una audiencia. Dara información sobre Mortifagos. Y dependiendo de lo buena que esta sea. Se le bajara la condena y podrá salir antes de tiempo.

– ¿Cómo hizo Igor Karkarov? – pregunto Harry. Recordando cuando entro sin permiso en el pensadero de su antiguo profesor.

–Si Potter. Así es. Necesito que ese día me acompañes. El ministerio quiere que tú estés presente. ¿No te molestara que vaya por ti a la casa de los Weasely, verdad?

–Por supuesto que no profesora. – negó Harry rápidamente. –Usted solo me avisa cuando será y yo estaré preparado.

–Perfecto. – dijo la profesora sonriendo. Mientras se acomodaba los lentes que bajaban por su nariz. –Sera el 26 de este mes. – El chico asintió. Se levanto de su silla y sonrió a el retrato del profesor Dumbledore en forma de despedida.

–Profesora. Puedo preguntarle algo. – dijo el azabache. Cuando ya se encontraba a punto de salir de la oficina.

–Claro que si Potter.

– ¿Quién es? ¿Quién dará información de los Mortifagos que faltan por capturar?

–Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores. Gracias por los comentarios y por esperar pacientes este nuevo capítulos. No tuve mucha inspiración estos últimos días. Espero que les guste este nuevo cap.


	14. Maldito Malfoy

¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Maldito Malfoy volvió a maldecir en su mente apretando más la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Luego de salir de ese oscuro pasillo el sábado en la tarde. Tomo camino rumbo hacia a su sala común. Sintiendo como las miradas se posaban en ella. Había estado segura de haberse arreglado la ropa, el cabello y haber esperado que el sonrojo bajara de sus mejillas. Así que no considero que se le había escapado algo de su aspecto y por cada mirada que le dirigían. Ella solo sonreía.

Cuando entro en su sala común. Sintió las mismas miradas y se acerco a una alarma Parvati que rápidamente le hostigo en preguntas sobre quién era el afortunado y hasta donde habían llegado. Ella confundida balbuceo que no sabía de qué hablaba y subió a su habitación. Donde posteriormente se encerró en el baño. Se miro en el gran espejo que estaba arriba del lavado. Observo su cara en el reflejo confundida. Hasta que una marca en su cuello le llamo la atención. Quito un trozo de tela de su camisa que no la dejaba ver bien. Sus ojos se agrandaron y los colores subieron nuevamente a ella, cuando observo mejor la gran marca en su cuello. Estaba roja y poco a poco iba tomando un color violeta. Bastante llamativo en su piel, que era pálida.

Se dio una ducha y tomo su bufanda. Su mejor amiga desde ese momento. El domingo pasó sin ningún acontecimiento interesante. Salvo que Ron desapareció toda la mañana pues hacia su informe con la pomposa rubia de Slytherin. Harry no entendía por qué llevaba la bufanda hasta en la sala común, que estaba bastante calidad y reconfortante y Ginny le lanzaba miradas significativas. Tomo notas mentales sobre cuidarse de la perspicacia de esa pelirroja.

El lunes en la mañana se encontraba desayunando con sus amigos sentados cómodamente al lado de ella. Llevaba su bufanda bien apretada alrededor de su cuello. No quería que por cualquier cosa se le cayera y revelara su secreto.

– ¿Ya le contaste a Hermione lo de Malfoy? – Susurro Ron. Mientras servía otra ración de huevos y tocinos en su plato.

Esto capto la atención de Hermione.

– ¡Ah! – exclamo Harry. Volteando hacia todos lados y bajando la voz al hablar. – Se me había olvídalo. Lucius Malfoy pidió un juicio para dar información sobre los Mortifagos que no han sido encontrados a cambio de su libertad. – susurro Harry.

–La profesora McGonagall le ha pedido que vaya – dijo Ron. Refiriéndose a Harry.

Hermione no contesto. Su mirada se desvió directamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Buscando un rubio al cual no encontró. Por su parte el azabache advirtió el comportamiento de su amiga. Quien se había quedado callada, cosa que no era común en Hermione y menos en temas de conversaciones tan delicados como esos.

Advirtió como la castaña miraba con desesperación hacia un lugar determinado del gran comedor. ¿Miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin? No. No podía ser.

– ¿Qué estamos buscando? – pregunto Harry. Quitando de su menta esa loca idea. Procuro que nadie salvo la castaña lo escuchara. La chica se sobresalto y volteo a ver a Harry.

– ¡Me has asustado! – contesto. Volviendo a prestar atención a su comida. – ¿Cuándo tienen juego de Quidditch? el próximo lunes ya nos vamos de vacaciones – dijo cambiando de tema. Cosa que no paso desapercibido para Harry. Pero aun así, contesto.

–El sábado jugaran Hufflepuff contra Slytherin. ¿Iras con nosotros al juego, verdad? – pregunto Harry. –Tenemos que apoyar a Hufflepuff– Hermione solía ir al campo de Quidditch cuando él y Ron la invitaban a las prácticas o Gryffindor jugaba.

–No lo sé. Quizás los acompañe.

Harry iba a contestar. Pero algunos murmullos apagaron su voz. Observo con sorpresa un búho negro con ojos verdes. Que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor. El búho élegamente aterrizo en la mesa y camino hacia Hermione. Quien sorprendida miraba el búho que con su patita le estiraba una carta y una rosa. La castaña miro nerviosamente a su alrededor levemente sonrojada. Tomo la carta y la rosa. Y como vino y el búho se retiro. Dejando una pasmada Hermione, quien quería meter la cabeza en el suelo como los avestruces pues ella nunca recibía correo así. Y por ello los cuchicheos.

– ¿Quién te ha mandando eso? – farfullo Ron molesto. Tratando de quitarle la carta y la rosa a la castaña. –No me digas que has aceptado a Krum de nuevo, solo porque…

– ¿Por qué, que Ron? – vocifero Hermione. –Si lo he aceptado o no es mi problema.

La chica agarro su mochila y con pasos fuertes salió del gran comedor. Directo hacia su próxima clase. Aunque todavía era un poco temprano y seguramente nadie estaría allí. Ella podría esperar a que la clase empezara. No sería la primera vez. Sin darse cuenta llego rápidamente al aula. Tomo asiento al final de una larga fila. Acomodo su mochila al lado de su mesa y se dispuso a leer la carta. Sin duda esa carta no era de Krum. Ni mucho menos de algún admirador secreto. Solo podía ser…

_Granger._

_Hoy a las 9:00 pm en el aula vacía del primer piso. No faltes. Te espero allí. _

_PD: Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para ver tu cara y la de tus amiguitos al recibir la rosa. _

Indignada arrugo la carta. La observo con furia. Malfoy la citaba como si ella fuera un objeto al que solo acudía cuando necesitaba. _Cuando necesitaba satisfacer sus deseos_. Pensó la Gryffindor. Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de indignación y furia. Estaba furiosa con ella misma. Porque sabía desde el principio que de eso se trataba el trato. Satisfacer necesidades y liberar tensiones.

Se sentía estúpida. Respiro profundamente tragándose las lagrimas que querían salir. Deseando de nuevo no haber aceptado esa maldita propuesta. Se sentía utilizada. Pero ¿Qué más podía esperar? Se lo merecía por haber sido tan tonta y haberse dejado llevar por lo de Ron.

Ya era tarde. No podía echarse atrás. Con ello solo le iba a demostrar al Slytherin que se había acobardado, que no sabía jugar. Y Hermione Granger no se acobardaba ante nada. Le iba a demostrar a ese impertinente rubio quien mandaba. Guardo la rosa en un libro. Echo la carta la interior de su mochila y saludo con una sonrisa enigmática a algunos de sus compañeros mientras el profesor entraba al aula.

Al salir de su clase de Aritmancia se dirigió rápidamente hacia la lechuzeria. Si tenía suerte podría llegar a tiempo a su próxima clase. Claro que lo que estaba haciendo no era más importante que su clase de encantamientos. Pero lo que tenía planeado hacer ahora no podía esperar. Al llegar camino con cuidado hacia al interior puesto que una capa de nueve adornaba el piso. Y hacia que fuera más resbaladizo. Saco pergamino y pluma. Redacto una carta rápidamente la cual ato a la patita de una lechuza gris. Apoyo sus manos en uno de los muros y vio partir la lechuza. Sobresaltada observó su reloj que daban las 11:30. Ya era tarde para ir a su clase de encantamientos.

* * *

Nervioso. Si. Así se sentía en ese momento. Pero su cara no demostraba ninguna de las emociones que lo atosigaban por dentro. Su padre había hecho un buen trabajo con él. Puesto que desde pequeño lo había educado para esconder sus emociones y nadie pudiera valerse de eso para destruirlo.

Doblo un pasillo y vislumbro la gran gárgola al final. Llego hasta allí. Dio un respiro y susurro la contraseña. Una escalera de caracol apareció. Subió rápidamente y toco la puerta. Quería salir de eso rápido. Escucho un breve pase. Y entro a la habitación. Toda su atención se poso en el cuadro del antiguo director. No le hacía gracia estar delante del aquel viejo que un día quiso matar.

–Sr Malfoy. Por favor pase y tome asiento. – dijo la directora McGonagall. Draco tomo asiento y asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

–Sr Malfoy. – saludo Dumbledore sonriendo desde el cuadro. –Me mucho gusto verlo aquí.

El chico lo miro y trago en seco. Saludándolo con otro asentimiento de cabeza.

–Bien Sr Malfoy supongo que no sabrá por que lo he citado aquí, ¿verdad? – pregunto la directora.

–No – contesto Draco secamente. Tal y como le habían enseñado.

–Bueno. Supongo que su madre le ha informado sobre la situación de su padre – dijo la profesora. Observando por un fugaz momento la cara confundida del Slytherin, que se recompuso rápidamente. –Al parecer no sabe nada, ¿verdad? Correcto. Su padre ha pedido un pequeño juicio puesto que dará información importante sobre los Mortifagos que no han sido capturados. Esto tendrá apogeo el 22 de este mes. Su madre ya ha sido informada de esto.

– ¿Saldrá en libertad? – pregunto Draco con un tono de voz neutro. Aparentando tranquilidad.

–Dependiendo de la información que proporcioné el Sr Malfoy. – el chico asintió. – Eso era todo. Puede retirarse. – termino la directora.

–Que tenga buen día Sr Malfoy. – despidió Dumbledore. Guiñándole un ojo al rubio. Quien asintió y dio media vuelta marchándose de la oficina.

– ¿Sabes algo de lo que yo no esté enterada Albus? – Pregunto la profesora. Levantándose de su asiento y observando el retrato.

–Nada en particular querida Minerva. Solo algo de lo que pronto estaremos todos enterados. – dijo el profesor. Sonriendo jovialmente.

* * *

Después de salir de la oficina del director. Fue directo hacia su sala común. Entro a su habitación. Cerró los doseles de su cama y se acostó. No quería ir a ninguna clase. No se sentía con ganas. Por su mente solo rondaba lo que le había dicho la directora. ¿Cómo era posible que su mama no le hubiera avisado?

Podría haberle explicado por medio de una carta la nueva situación de su padre. Estaba seguro de que aunque este saliera nada sería igual. La población mágica seguirá repudiándolos por haber apoyado al señor tenebroso. Por supuesto, el cómo ultimo descendiente de la dinastía Malfoy. Tenía que sacar del lodo el apellido de su familia. Hacerlo valer como antes, pero definitivamente un modo distinto. Cerró los ojos. Espantando esos pensamiento. No quería darle más vueltas a ese asunto. Quería relajarse. Liberal tenciones. Sabía que hay un único modo para eso.

Sexo. Tenía meses que no estaba con nadie. Tampoco se podía decir que en sus anteriores años en Hogwarts había tenido una chica todas las noches que lo complacía. Pero si podía decir que cuando necesitaba relajarse tenía siempre a alguien que lo esperaba. Dispuesta a darle un noche de placer. Que para ellas eran inolvidables y para él, fugaces.

Claro que él sabía de qué manera se podía relajar esa noche. Para algo había citado a Granger en el aula abandonada del primer piso. Aunque también sabía que Granger no era fácil. No era de esas que con una o dos oraciones se iban directamente a la cama con él. Por esa razón Granger le atraía tanto. Podía apostar que la chica no había estado con nadie. Por lo menos no más allá de algunos besos y abrazos. Y a él le encantaría ser el primero. Escucho de repente como la puerta de la habitación se abría. Abrió los ojos y se tranquilizo. Había corrido los doseles. No lo molestaría nadie. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se removió un poco. Tenía que ir a la práctica de Quidditch. Había aceptado ser suplente del buscador de Slytherin. Una de las cosas que más amaba era el Quidditch.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron. Abriendo los doseles de su cama.

– ¿No respetas la privacidad? – contesto el rubio con otra pregunta. Levantándose rápidamente de la cama. Theodore sonrió.

– ¿Por qué no fuiste a clase? – pregunto de nuevo. Alejándose de la cama del rubio. Mientras este salía de ella.

–No tenía ganas. – contesto el Slytherin. Quitándose los zapatos. Dentro de media hora tendría el entrenamiento. Si quería ganar tenía que entrenar muy duro.

–Tu informe con Granger sobre las leyes ha salido muy bien. Quedo encantado

–Ah que bueno. Pase todo el domingo haciéndolo. – contesto el rubio. Recordando fugazmente el encuentro que había tenido con la castaña ese día.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Voy a reemplazar al buscador de Slytherin. – contesto con voz pastosa. Tomando sus cosas de su baúl y caminando hacia el baño.

–Sabes que si ganas todo Slytherin, te lo va a agradecer. – apunto el castaño.

El rubio solo lo observo y se encogió de hombros. Para luego entrar al baño. Se ducho rápidamente colocándose el uniforme de Slytherin. Al salir theodore no se encontraba ahí. Así que tomo su escoba, la cual se encontraba debajo de su cama y salió rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

Al llegar allí. Vislumbro a todo el equipo volando alrededor de los aros. Monto su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Rápidamente se acerco Adrian Pucey.

–Que buenos que has venido Malfoy. – dijo Adrian. Que en ese momento soltaba la pequeña snitch.

–Solo he venido porque no quiero ver como los derrota Hufflepuff. – contesto el rubio.

Yendo con rapidez hacia la pequeña pelota dorada. La atrapo varias veces. Sin interferir en la práctica de los demás. Varios del equipo lo observaban sin decir ni una palabra. Obviamente ellos no estaban completamente de acuerdo con que el, estuviera ahí. Pero claramente querían ganar. Y él, era la opción más segura. Había sido una buena jugada por parte de Pucey haberlo llamado.

Sentía el helado aire en su cara. Atrapo un par de veces más la pequeña pelota. Dándose cuenta que no estaba tan oxidado. Rápidamente bajo al escuchar como los llamaba Pucey

–Bien. Todo estamos en buena forma. Pero aun hay que seguir entrenando. – dijo mirando a todos a su alrededor. – No hay que confiarnos de los apacibles Hufflepuff. Mañana nos vemos aquí. a la misma hora.

Todos asintieron y tomaron camino hacia los vestidores. Draco directamente iba a su sala común. Quería ducharse bien para el encuentro que tenia con Granger. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo pasar por los pasillos con su uniforme. Pues tenían claro que el rubio no era parte del equipo. Entre los murmullo Draco se abrió paso. Llegando a su sala común. Entro directamente a su habitación, adueñándose del baño. Se dio una larga ducha caliente. Relajando sus músculos. Se vistió y peino dándose su tiempo.

A las 8:40 salió de su habitación. Conocía a Granger y sabía lo puntual que esta era. Se escabullo con agilidad por los pasillos. Confundiéndose con las sombras. Por algo su tía Bellatrix le había enseñado algunas cosas. Al llegar al aula. Ya el reloj daba las 9:00. Tomo asiento en la mesa. Esperando que la castaña. Entrara en cualquier momento por la puerta. Ya podía disgustar el sabor de sus labios. Ver el gran sonrojo que le produciría. Y escuchar sus suaves gemidos.

Volvió a revisar su reloj que en ese momento ya daba las 9:20. Molesto se levanto de la mesa en la que se había sentado. Si esa era la hora correcta la castaña no pensaba venir a la cita. Salió furioso del aula. Como había podido dejarlo plantado esa chica. Se supone que tenían un trato. Ella no podía faltar cuando le diera la gana. Y menos cuando el necesitaba verla. Corrección. Cuando el necesitaba relajarse. Al llegar a las mazmorras se encontró con una chica de 6to año. Quien había olvidado la contraseña. Al verlo. Esta bajo rápidamente la mirada. Y Draco comprendió rápidamente lo que esto significaba. El podía divertirse con otra persona. No solo necesitaba a la castaña.

– Hola preciosa. ¿Problemas con la contraseña? – pregunto con voz seductora. La chica levanto la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y solo asintió.

– ¿Quieres acompañarme por ahí? – dijo el Slytherin con voz áspera. Guiñándole un ojo.

La chica sonrió encantada ante lo dicho por el rubio. Ella sabía quien era él. Su reputación con las mujeres y en el mundo mágico. Pero no le importo nada de eso, al tomar su mano y dejarse guiar por el hacia un aula en desuso.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores. Perdón por el retraso. Pero de verdad no había tenido inspiración. Espero que este capitulo les guste. Gracias por todos los comentarios!


	15. No me toques

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Se levanto y estiro en el aire, mientras un bostezo salía de su boca. Tomo sus cosas del baúl y camino hacia el baño entre los ronquidos de sus compañeros. Se ducho y vistió con parsimonia pues aun era temprano. Al salir del baño y tomar su mochila, echo un vistazo a la cama de su amigo Theodore pero ahí no se encontraba el castaño.

Salió de la sala común con una sonrisa en la boca. Aunque tenía un poco de sueño se sentía satisfecho. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Había estado en un aula en desuso dándole la mejor noche de su vida a una chica. Aun podía recordar el cuerpo sudado de la chica que se movía al ritmo que el marcaba. ¿Cuántas veces la hizo tocar el cielo? Hasta el había perdido la cuenta. En sus oídos todavía resonaban los gemidos de ella. Pegándose en su oído y pronunciando su nombre con tal placer, haciéndolo aumentar el ritmo. Cuando se habían dado cuenta ya había pasado media noche. Rápidamente y con agilidad llegaron hasta la sala común sin que el conserje los pillara. Ella trato de despedirse pero el solo la ignora. ¿Acaso pensaba ella, que por haber estado juntos esa noche, el le iba a prometer amor eterno? Si era así. Se había equivocado.

Entro en el gran comedor y fue directamente a su mesa. Estaba hambriento. No se encontró ni con Theodore ni Alexander. Miro su reloj dándose cuenta que todavía era muy temprano. Por eso había poca gente en las mesas. Empezó a comer mientras sonreí en algunas ocasiones. Hasta que unos cuchicheos llamaron su atención. Era un grupo de chicas de quinto y sexto año. En el medio de ellas. Una sonrojada chica relataba algo que causaba suspiros y gritos de emoción en el grupo. La chica al sentir que la miraba volteo, encontrándose con la mirada plateada del rubio. Quien le dirigió una mirada fría y siguió comiendo.

Claro. Esa era la chica con la que había estado anoche. Esa era la misma chica que les contaba a todas las féminas de Slytherin como era haber tenido sexo con el ex Mortifago. Sintió como alguien de repente tomaba asiento a su lado. Volteo a mirar quien era y se encontró con la cara de Theodore.

– ¡Buenos días! – saludo el castaño. Mientras empezaba a comer.

– ¡Hola! ¿Has visto a Alexander? – pregunto. Observando como el gran comedor se llenaba. Y el pequeño rubio no aprecia.

–Mm no. Cálmate. Seguro se le ha hecho tarde. ¿Qué hiciste anoche, eh? – pregunto. Cambiando el tema. Y mirando a Draco pícaro. –He escuchado cuando llegaste

–Sí. Estuve con una chica – contesto sin ningún reparo.

–Me supongo que es aquella, ¿no? – dijo el castaño. Señalando disimuladamente a la chica que minutos antes. Draco le había dirigida una mirada fría

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– ¿Cómo no saberlo? Parece que se lo ha contado a todo Hogwarts.

– ¿Enserio? Bueno eso no importa porque…

– ¿Con ella tenias la cita anoche? – interrumpió el castaño. Sirviendo jugo

– ¿Qué? Cita de… – instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, encontrando rápidamente la melena castaña de una chica que conversaba alegremente con sus amigos. ¡Se le había olvidado! Había olvidado que Granger lo había plantado anoche…

– ¡Hola, buenos días Draco! – saludo amigablemente Alexander, quien tomaba asiento al lado de un theodore que miraba extrañado a su amigo.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente y dirigió su mirada hacia Alexander quien empezaba a desayunar en ese momento.

– ¡Hola Alexander! Lastimosamente ya tengo que irme – el niño lo miro confundido, pues todavía era la hora del desayuno. – Hablamos más tarde ¿de acuerdo? – Sin esperar respuesta Draco tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente

Lo último que observo Draco antes de perderse tras la gran puerta de roble, fue como el pequeño rubio Alexander miraba extrañado a Theodore que a su vez dirigió la mirada a él. Sabía la perspicaz y observador que era el castaño. Seguro ya estaba intuyendo algo.

Camino con pasos fuertes hacia su próxima clase. No sabía en qué aula podría estar la castaña. Lo mejor era esperar hasta pociones, allí podría recriminarle el haberle dejado plantado. Tomo asiento en una mesa de la última fila. Poco a poco observo cómo se iba llenando el aula como alumnos que llegaban conversando, riendo y bromeando.

El profesor llego poco después, de que el aula estuviera llena. Saludo con un "Buenos días" y con un leve toque de su varita en la pizarra. La tiza empezó a escribir en la pizarra los temas y las páginas que debían buscar en sus libros. El profesor empezó a explicar el tema que se estudiaría ese día. Pero Draco, estaba internado en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar que esa ratona de biblioteca lo allá plantado? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo ella había faltado a la cita? Draco cerró los ojos y se corrigió internamente. No era una cita. Solo era una especia de encuentro. Para liberal tenciones, para divertirse un rato. Solo eso. Por un momento al voltear a ver a la mesa de los leones. Pensó quizás que ella había faltado por alguna razón importante. Aunque a él le parecía que nada era más importante que ese encuentro que había planeado anoche. No fue así. Ella estaba tranquila en su mesa, conversando y riendo. Sin importarle en lo absoluto haber faltado a la cita… ¡Maldición! Pensó molesto, ya. No es una cita. Abrió los ojos e ignorando deliberadamente la clase que impartía el profesor y en que ese momento le daba igual. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana más próxima. Todos los alrededores de Hogwarts tenían una gruesa capa de nieve. El frio debía ser atroz allá. Y así mismo. Iban a jugar el sábado. Y en él estaba la responsabilidad de ganar. No por nada era el buscador. Uno de los jugadores más importantes en el Quidditch.

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el profesor. Que en ese momento explicaba un movimiento con la varita. El lunes iría a su cara y pasaría navidades con su madre. Y pocos días después tendría que ir al ministerio a ver el pequeño juicio que había pedido su padre. Draco sabía que aunque su padre saliera de la prisión nada iba a cambiar. El apellido Malfoy iba a seguir manchado. El como único heredero de la familia Malfoy tenía que cambiar eso. Dejarles un mejor futuro a los Malfoy's venideros. Si quería hacer eso. Tendría que trabaja duro. Y dejar su apellido lo más alto y limpio posible. No iba hacer fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Nada era imposible para un Malfoy. Y mucho menos para Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Alegre. Si. Así se sentía. Había tenido un buen despertar, desayuno con sus amigos y su primera clase de ese día había sido excelente. Gano 40 puntos para Gryffindor esa mañana. No había tenido ningún problema… salvo que había dejado plantado a un rubio ayer. Sabía que a Draco eso no le agradaría en lo absoluto. Pero también sabía que ella, no era de su propiedad y no podía ordenarle que asistiera sin ni siquiera un poco de amabilidad. Draco Malfoy estaba muy equivocada si creía que iba a poder dominarla a su antojo solo por haber aceptado ese maldito trato…

– ¡Hermione! – un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se volteo rápidamente buscando el dueño de esa voz. Y lo encontró. Un chico de Hufflepuff se acercaba a ella casi trotando. –Has dejado esto en el aula. – dijo Anthony Goldstein. Ya al frente de ella. Iba en séptimo año. Un chico alto, pálido, cabello negro, y ojos azules claros. Era prefecto de su casa y compartía Aritmancia con ella.

– ¡Gracias Anthony! – agradeció Hermione. Tomando el libro que le ofrecía el chico. – sino lo traes no me doy cuenta nunca. Bueno hasta que llegue a la sala común. – bromeo la castaña.

–No tienes que agradecer. Se me hace una excusa perfecta para poder conversar más contigo. – dijo el chico. Mientras sonreía travieso. Notando como Hermione se sonrojaba levemente. – ¿iras al partido el sábado? Estaba pensando que podríamos ir juntos.

–Ah pues, yo estaba pensando quedarme aquí en el castillo y adelantar algunos deberes.

– ¡Oh ya veo! – exclamo el chico un poco desanimado. –Pero, ¿puedes pensarlo?

–Sí, está bien. – concedió Hermione. Un poco nerviosa. Estaba segura de haber visto una sombra en una de las estatuas del pasillo.

–Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Mi próxima clase comienza ahora. Me das una respuesta el viernes, ¿sí? – el chico se acerco a Hermione y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que dejo un leve sonrojo en Hermione y una sonrisa traviesa en el.

A Hermione le parecía bastante guapo Anthony y muy agradable. Lo conocía de vista pero desde que había comenzando el colegio. Hace unos meses atrás se habían hecho buenos amigos. Y ella sabía perfectamente las intenciones de él…

Guardo los libros en la mochila, agudizo la mirada tratando de ver algo más allá de la estatua. Estaba segura de haber visto una sombra allí. Negó rápidamente y sonriendo se dio la vuelta. La guerra la había dejado un poco paranoica. Siguió su camino. Doblo algunos pasillos. Encontrando lo que buscaba antes de su siguiente clase. Entro al baño de las chicas. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia uno de los cubículos pues contaba con unos 20 minutos. Se disponía a bajar su falda….

–Ya todo el colegio lo sabe. – escucho decir Hermione.

A ella poco le importaban los chismes del colegio. Termino de bajar su falda e ignorando las voces y pasos de las chicas se dispuso a vaciar su vejiga.

– ¿Todo? Es perfecto. Todos se enteraran de que soy la nueva chica de Malfoy.

– ¿No crees que te lo has tomado muy enserio? A lo mejor y solo quería una noche. No una novia para toda la vida. No te hagas ilusiones, además no entiendo para que, quieres estar con él. Si ya no es nadie importante. – dijo una de las chicas. Su voz de oía pasiva al contrario que la de su amiga que bastante chillona.

¿Malfoy? ella había dicho ¿Malfoy? el mismo rubio que le había propuesto un trato y citado ayer en la noche, se había acostado con una chica. ¡Si ellos dos tenían un trato! Aunque en las reglas no figuraba eso. Se suponía que tenían que guardarse un poco de respeto. No estar con la primera persona que se te cruzara por el camino. O peor, con la primera persona con la que te pueda complacer si alguien falta a la cita.

– ¡A mí me gusta con o sin popularidad! – dijo un poco agresivo la otra voz. –Además estoy segura que el volverá a hacer el príncipe de Slytherin.

¿Príncipe de Slytherin? Hermione furiosa, se coloco correctamente su falda. Tomo su mochila y salió con un portazo del cubículo. Asustando a las chicas por el estruendo. Se acerco a los lavados, enjuago sus manos bajo los ojos confundidos de las dos chicas y salió de ahí rápidamente.

Bajo varias escaleras y cruzo algunos pasillos para llegar a las mazmorras. Al entrar al aula. Distinguió a un rubio sentando en una de las mesas. Camino hacia allí y tomo asiento a su lado. Se irguió completamente cuando le profesor de pociones llego. No iba a formar un escóndalo en media clase a ese hurón oxigenado. Tenía que calmarse. Obviamente la estúpida allí fue ella. Pues en ningún momento acordaron no estar con nadie más. Pero es que ella lo vio tan obvio. Que ni siquiera se lo recordó. Aunque tenían un trato y era solo placentero, eso no significa que te podrías revolcar con cuantas personas quisiera.

Se dispuso a tomar nota de las explicaciones de una poción, que ella en ese momento no recordaba. Sintió como alguien acariciaba su codo. Sorprendida volteo rápidamente topándose con la cara del rubio. Que para su gusto, estaba demasiado cerca de la de ella.

–No me toques. – espeto con los dientes apretados por la furia.

– ¿Qué te pasa leona? – contesto el de forma gélida.

La chica violentamente quito su brazo del alcance del rubio. Lo miro con rabia. Y se dispuso a ignorarlo. Y así pasó toda la clase. Hermione dio un respiro de alivio al salir tomar su mochila y salir de ahí rápidamente. Era eso o explotaría contra el rubio, y esto no le parecía mala idea pero sí que la escuchara la mitad de sus compañeros. O mucho peor, sus mejores amigos. Harry y Ron…

Enfada llego hasta el gran comedor. Se sentó junto a Ginny, quien por la mirada que puso al verla sabía que no se salvaría de un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

* * *

Cansado. Después de unas dos horas de entrenamiento se sentía agotado. Pucey no dejaba de felicitarlo por su gran destreza atrapando la snitch. Lástima que Potter siempre hubiera tenido suerte en los partidos en lo que les tocaba competir.

Escucho de repente una voz chillona, y con agilidad se volteo rápidamente buscando la dueña de esa voz. Maldita la hora en la que se le cruzo por la mente acostarse con esa chica. Después de salir de la clase de pociones se tropezó con ella y le estuvo siguiendo casi por una hora a todos lados. Hablando de una infinidad de cosas que al no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Muchas veces quiso gritarle que lo dejara en paz y que su condenada voz lo tenía harto. Claro que la chica, no le dejaba oportunidad de hablar, y siempre que él respondía de forma cortante y fría ella parecía estar contenta, aunque de la única manera en la que pudiera hablarle fuera en esa. Se la quito de encima con la excusa de ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Y ahora que escucho una voz un poco similar a la de ella., tuvo temor de volver a encontrársela en ese momento. Porque así como estaba, cansado y con sueño. Podría gritarle hasta lo que podría hacerle si no tuviera una cuenta pendiente con el ministerio de mágica y Azkaban.

Llego hasta la sala común, paso de largo hasta su habitación, dispuesto a darse una larga ducha y dormir la noche entera, aunque no podía evitar pensar en Granger, lo agresiva que había estado hoy con él, tampoco es que lo tratara siempre como lo mejor del mundo pero, este día había estado mas enfada y agresiva de lo normal.

Entro a la ducha y abrió la regadera. El agua fría hizo contacto con su cuerpo, relajándolo por completo, por un momento paso una idea por su mente ¿y si ella ya sabía sobre la chica con la que se había acostado la otra noche? Y si era así, la castaña no tenía nada que reclamarle, a fin de cuentas ellos no habían quedado en un acuerdo sobre el tema de estar con otras personas, pero siendo así ¿por qué él había estado espiando a la castaña cuando se había encontrado con ese chico en medio del pasillo? ¿y por qué se había cabreado tanto al ver que ese chico tenía otras intenciones con Granger ? paso su mano por su cabello desesperado por todas esas preguntas a las que no le encontraba respuesta. O más bien, el se negaba a dárselas.

Salió del baño con su pijama puesta, seguro ya había finalizado la cena, entro a su cama, cerró los doseles y al tocar la almohada con su cabeza quedo completamente rendido.

* * *

–Pregúntale a Hermione. – sugirió Harry distraídamente, mientras fruncía el ceño concentrado ante un informe de historia de la magia.

–No. Ya sabes que no ha estado de buen humor en toda la semana. Ella parece un perro cascarrabias. – contesto Ron. Subiendo los pies en la mesita de centro que estaba a unos metros de la chimenea.

– ¿Quién parece un perro cascarrabias Ronald? – pregunto Hermione. Sentando erguida en el sofá. Era jueves en la noche, y casi toda la sala común estaba colapsada haciendo sus deberes a última hora, salvo Hermione que había adelantado todo.

–Ehh… ¡Ginny! Ella parece un perro cascarrabias…

– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué ella? – pregunto Harry. Apartando la mirada de su informe y observando a ron confundido. Tenía ojeras y su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal.

– ¡Cállate Harry! – murmuro Ron que enrojecía poco a poco.

– ¿En que necesitas ayuda Ronald?

–Oh Hermione, que buena eres, de verdad. Bueno es el informe de Adivinación. Yo sé que no te gusta esa asignatura – dijo Ron apresuradamente ante la cara que puso Hermione – pero aunque no te gusta, eres buena en los mapas y eso.

–Está bien. Pásamelo a ver. – concedió Hermione. Siempre era así. Ya se había acostumbrado.

–Oye, Hermione ¿iras al partido de Quidditch? – pregunto Harry.

–Quizás. Tengo que adelantar algunas cosas.

–Ron en la biblioteca hay un libro donde está explicado todo sobre estas constelaciones. Lo iré a buscar tú mientras ve adelantando algo. – Hermione se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el hueco del retrato.

–Está bien, no tardes.

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo desierto, si se daba prisa podría encontrar la biblioteca abierta y sacar el libro que ayudaría a Ron a terminar su informe. Dos días, habían pasado dos días en los que no había cruzado palabra con el rubio de Slytherin. Aunque se sentía bien porque ya no tenía que escuchar sus estupideces había algo dentro de ella que añoraba volver a conversar con ese engreído, y siempre que sentía eso, se molestaba con ella misma, y es que como se explicaba que tenia la necesidad de hablar con ese engreído que solo….

¡PLAFF! Su cuerpo choco contra la mano de alguien, ¿Quién tendría su estúpida mano en el camino? Retomo el equilibrio, dispuesta a darle un sermón a ese individuo.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa contigo? No ves que no puedes…

– ¿A dónde ibas?

–No te importa. Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta. ¿No lo sabes? – dijo en tono irónico la castaña.

–No me hables de educación Granger. Puedes explicarme porque estos días solo he visto tus cabellos, porque ni tu cara llego a ver. ¿Me evitas? – pregunto Malfoy sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, que estaban fríos.

–Por supuesto que no. Solo di por sentando que el trato había acabado. – pronuncia ella, las últimas palabras con ahincó.

–Yo no he dicho eso.

–Te acostaste con otra. Eso lo dice todo.

– ¿Estas celosa? – pregunto el chico, con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos. Hermione se relajo un poco. Sus ojos grises y completamente fríos podrían llegar a intimidar a cualquiera.

–No…

–De todos modos no puedes decir nada, yo te he visto con un chico

–Es un amigo y yo a diferencia de ti, no me he acos… Bah! no tengo que darte explicaciones Malfoy. – el chico se aproxima a ella, tomándola fuertemente del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él.

–Escúchame bien Granger. Esto no ha acabado. – se pego mas a ella. Aspirando disimuladamente el olor de su cabello. – esto acaba cuando yo lo diga.

–Estás loco. – afirmo Hermione haciendo fuerza para separarse del rubio. el chico como respuesta la tomo del mentón y dirigió su boca hacia ella. Dándole un beso desesperado, y lleno de rabia. Hermione gimió por la agresividad del beso e intento separarse del rubio, pero fue imposible, el era más fuerte. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los labios del chico y su lengua que arremetía con fuerza junto a la suya. Ella había estado esperando por eso, hace algunos días.

– ¿iras al partido de Quidditch el sábado? –Pregunto el rubio entre besos. Pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica. Hermione no respondió.

–Dime que iras– ordeno el chico, mordiendo su labio inferior. A lo que Hermione contesto gimiendo y asintiendo con la cabeza. No podía negarse, en ese momento estaba emborrachada del sabor de los labios del rubio.

* * *

Hacía ya 4 horas en la que se había acostado a dormir, pero no había podido pegar el ojo en todo ese tiempo. Hacia un viento terrible afuera, podía escuchar el murmullo del viento y los azotes de los arboles. Esa noche tenía un mal presentimiento. Escucho un ruido de repente y sobresalta se sentó en la cama.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – agudizo la vista para distinguir algo en la oscuridad que envolvía la habitación en ese momento.

Se levanto de la cama, camino hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de girar la manilla, cuando esta se giro sola. Abriéndose y dejando ver la cara demacrada de un hombre que sonreía maliciosamente.

–Querida, cuanto tiempo desde ese fatídico día…

* * *

Hola, queridas lectores. PERDONEN la demora, de verdad que he estado muy ocupada, mil disculpas para ustedes pues se como se siente cuando dejan por un tiempo de subir capítulos es bastante desesperante. Aunque me tarde eso no significa que dejare la historia congelada. Espero que de verdad puedan entender la demora y me disculpen de nuevo. Disfruten mucho este capitulo. Saludos!


	16. Victoria y Derrota

Abrió los ojos en la inmensa oscuridad que la rodeaba, confundida miro a su alrededor, acostumbrando sus ojos a la penumbra, tanteo el lugar, encontrándose con algunas cajas, desde donde se encontraba llegaba un olor fétido, y el piso estaba cubierto de polvo, estaba en una habitación abandonada, y no había ninguna ventana, o por lo menos una que ella pudiera abrir. Recordó rápidamente que se encontraba en su habitación antes de venir a parar a ese extraño lugar.

Se levanto a duras pena, aguantándose de las paredes, con asco cerró los ojos al sentir el moho en sus manos, dejo salir un pequeño gemido de dolor, sus costillas dolían y al llevar su mano hacia ellas, se encontró con un liquido caliente, sangraba, y su cuerpo dolía, sabía perfectamente a que se debía esto, la habían torturado con varias _crucios_.

Era obvio que todo era obra de los Mortifagos, las cartas de amenazas que había estado recibiendo se habían cumplido, lo único que deseaba es que no fueran por su hijo, no podría compensar esa pérdida con nada en este mundo.

Se tambaleo al pensar en lo que podrían hacerle a su hijo y cayó de rodillas, el dolor en sus costillas era insoportable, y se hacía miles de preguntas, ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿La torturan antes de matarla? ¿Irían por su querido Draco para que presenciara su muerte?

Y de repente, una imagen invadió su mente.

**_Flash back_**

Entro a la habitación llena de magos que ella antes había repudiado, claro que en ese momento no contaba con que esos magos iban a ser su salvación en un futuro próximo, quizás su marido estaba condenado a muchos años en Azkaban y su apellido estaba ligado con Voldemort pero ella, no permitiría que esto siguiera así, si tenía que mezclarse con gente así, lo haría.

–Buenas noches – saludo cortésmente, tomando asiento. Los otros miembros de la orden del fénix la saludaron con amabilidad, hasta el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

–Estamos aquí, pues la señora Malfoy, como ya saben, indirectamente contribuyo en la muerte del señor tenebroso. – Hablo McGonagall – Ella ha estado recibiendo cartas amenazándola de muerte a ella y a su hijo, obviamente son de parte de los Mortifagos que se lograron escapar en todo el ajetreo de ese día. Es por ello que le vamos a brindar nuestra ayuda.

–Tome señora Malfoy, esto la ayudara cuando tenga problemas, fue un invento de los chicos cuando estaba en 5to año, pero nos ha funcionado muy bien, llévelo siempre consigo. – El señor Weasley se acerco a ella, entregándole una moneda que a primera vista no tenía nada en especial. Hasta que el hombre pelirrojo le fue explicando cómo funcionaba.

**_Flash back End_**

Llevo sus manos hacia su cuello, ahí reposaba un relicario pequeño, que le había regalado su esposo en su aniversario, lo abrió con cuidado y allí encontró la moneda, sintió la vida volver al tenerla en sus manos, rápidamente se dirigió a hacer lo que le había explicado ese hombre pelirrojo.

Inquieto. Así se sentía, desde que se levanto esa mañana, sentía que algo no iba bien, al pasar el transcurso de la mañana, se había sentido igual, pero trataba de apartar de su mente esa sensación, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ganar el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch e ir recuperando poco a poco la reputación dentro de su propia casa. Aunque eso no era mucho, tenía que empezar por algo. Es por eso que falto en las siguientes clases después del almuerzo, sabía que debió a su posición tampoco debía estar faltando a clases, pero debía practicar, así que tomo la snitch, su escoba y se fue al campo a practicar, así despejaría su mente y se relajaría. Esa sensación inquietante, lo ponía nervioso.

Después de atrapar varias veces la snitch, fue a la lechuzeria y con un encantamiento convoco una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino. Escribió a su madre una nota corta, avisando que el lunes a primera hora estaría ahí, que no se preocupara que el llegaría solo a la mansión, y que ya sabía lo de su padre, con esto finalizo, doblo el pergamino y lo amarro en la pata de su lechuza.

–Llévala a mi madre y no te vayas de allí hasta que no te conteste, ¿de acuerdo? – la lechuza ululo como respuesta, abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelvo. Draco se quedo ahí parado, mirándola irse, pensando en lo que seguro le contestaría su madre.

– ¿Draco? – escucho que preguntaban, se volteo lentamente sabiendo a quien pertenecía esa vocecita. – ¿No deberías estar en clases?

–Estaba practicando, como sabes mañana tengo el partido Alexander, esta vez quiero ganar, tengo que ganar por… –Espero que ganes– interrumpió el niño, colorándose de pronto. –He apostado algunos galeanos a que Slytherin le ganaría a Gryffindor. No quiero perder mi dinero – dijo de pronto, poniendo voz seria. El rubio sonrió, por lo menos alguien confiaba en el, por lo menos alguien creía de lo que era capaz de hacer. Tomando con fuerza su escoba, prometió que ganaría, solo para ver la cara de felicidad de Alexander, ese pequeño niño que ya se había hecho su amigo.

–Bueno, te aseguro que no perderás tu dinero. Has venido a mandar un carta me supongo – dijo el rubio, el niño asintió, sacando de su mochila un pergamino y una pluma, escribió algo rápidamente y lo amarro a una lechuza.

–Le aviso a mama que el lunes estaré en la estación esperándola. ¿Te puedo pedir algo Draco? – dijo el niño, mientras miraba el horizonte. El rubio callo sin decir nada, dándole a entender al niño que podía proseguir – ¿Podrías visitarme? Es decir, ir a mi casa, y conocer a mi madre. Podría ser un día cualquier, puedes mandarme una lechuza y bueno, no sé si quieras, podrías ir con Theodore, simplemente es para... – Draco lo interrumpió – claro que si Alexander y theodore estará encantado, seguro va con luna. – dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

–Sera genial entonces, podremos jugar en la nieve y comer dulces, mi madre cocina los mejores manjares navideños – dijo el niño contento.

El sábado por la mañana, hacia un frio completamente atroz, casi todo el colegio, estaba en el comedor a primera hora, completamente abrigados con ropa de los colores de la casa a la que apoyaban, las casa que ese día se enfrentaban en el campo, estaban completamente animadas, y cada vez que entraba un jugador al comedor, la casa a la que pertenecía aplaudía y hacía comentarios hacia el otro equipo.

Harry Potter ese día se levanto más temprano que los demás jugadores, como capitán, le correspondían ir a ver el campo de juego para ver como se encontraba, a nivel climatológico. Al volver del campo despertó a los demás jugadores, quienes hicieron una serie de ejercicio posicionados al lado de su cama y aun soñoliento, cualquier hubiese pensando que Harry Potter se hubiera vuelta loco, muchos comentaron que estaba peor que Wood pero él sabía que era importante ganar ese partido.

El equipo después de una buena ducha, bajo a desayunar, animados por los comentarios de su casa.

–Harry. Quita esa cara parece que planeas un asesinato. – comento Ron, mientras engullía su segundo plato. –Me han dicho que Malfoy ha mejorado considerablemente. – contesto Harry.

– ¿Qué? ¿Malfoy va a jugar? Ni me preocupo, tú siempre le ganas Harry – Contesto Ron, saludando con la mano a una chica que pasaba por ahí

–Buenos días chicos, ¿Cómo amanecieron? – saludo Hermione. Tomando asiento al lado de Harry.

–Pero… ¿Qué llevas puesto Hermione? ¿Qué son esos colores? – pregunto Ron dejando de comer y viendo a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelvo loca. La chica lo miro y se sonrojo de pronto. Ya le había parecido extraño que no dijeran nada. Hermione ese día llevaba un jean con un gran suéter negro, que no era para nada común en ella, pues siempre se vestía de los colores de su casa al haber un partido de Quidditch. Aunque esta vez era la excepción, sin embargo ni ella sabía por qué era la excepción esta vez, ¿solo por que el chico con el que tiene una aventura? ¿O trato? No sabía que nombre ponerle, pero solo porque él le había pedido ir al partido ella se había vestido neutral, aunque eso no significa que no quisiera que ganara el equipo de su casa.

–Bueno, quise cambiar un poco el vestuario, ¿Hay algún problema con eso Ronald? –dijo sin importancia, tomando un poco de su vaso de leche.

–Ehh… no discuto tu decisión Hermione, pero toda la casa lleva los colores menos tu – dijo Harry, que al fin había quitado la mirada de la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione no tuvo que pasar la mirada por todo la mesa, porque era obvio que lo que decía su amigo era cierto. Pero aun así, no respondió y siguió comiendo. –bueno, esperamos verte en las gradas, ya tenemos que irnos, haremos un calentamiento.

–por supuesto que me verán allí chicos, ¡mucha suerte¡ – contesto la castaña, dirigiéndoles una amplia sonrisa, Ron respondió igualmente con una sonrisa y tomo unos bocadillos de la mesa. Mientras Harry llamaba los integrantes del equipo, que las personas que estaban en la mesa los animaban.

Los pasos resonaban por el pasillo que no estaba tan poblado de alumnos como en los días de semana. La profesora McGonagall dado largos y fuertes pasos, casi trataba por el pasillo, algunos slytherins reían al verla tan azorada, mientras otros se preguntaba que había pasado.

La mujer doblo otro pasillo, subió una escalera y llego al final de otro pasillo donde se encuentra con una escalera de caracol de piedra que a su vez está oculta por una gárgola. Allí susurro rápidamente la contraseña y la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. Subió rápidamente la escalera, se dirigió a su escritorio donde rápidamente tomo unos de los pergaminos que estaban sin utilizar y escribo una rápida nota que amarro a la pata de una lechuza que esperaba algún encargo.

– ¿Qué pasa Minerva? – preguntaron jovialmente, la mujer se sobresalto un poco, pero dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, donde se encontró con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore que la miraba curioso, y la mirada para nada amigable de Severus Snape.

–Desde el jueves se reporto que Narcissa Malfoy, no se encontraba en su casa, al parecer la atacaron en la noche mientras los aurores que la protegían iban y volvían del ministerio. – los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par y sus labias se arrugaron tratando de evitar soltar un improperio. –¡No puede ser! ¿Qué Narcissa ha sido secuestrada? A estas horas ya la habrán matado. – Shhh… Calla Severus– ordeno el ex director. –¿Por lo menos le avisaron a Draco? –volvió a intervenir Snape sin hacer caso de la orden del ex director.

–No, al señorito Malfoy no se la dicho nada, pero ya saben la ubicación de la señora Malfoy. Lo hemos descubierto por una de los galeones faltos que inventaron el "ejército de Dumbledore" el señor Weasley le dio hace algunos meses. Gracias a Merlín. – ¿Lo ves Severus? ¡Qué ingenioso son esos chicos! – Snape volteo los ojos y meneo la cabeza. –Ahora acabo de enviar un nota al ministerio. Tengo que ir a informarle al señor Malfoy, no sabemos en qué condiciones encontremos a su madre.

– ¿Ahora? Pronto empezara el partido. – dijo Snape con voz pastosa. –Sí, ahora. Tengo que hacerlo, después el decidirá si se va o se queda. – contesto la profesora que ya caminaba hacia la salida

…..

– ¿Estamos listos? Bien… ya saben el plan, no tiene que haber errores, hemos practicado fuertemente. – Pucey se veía algo nervioso. Pero aun así su voz era fuerte y altiva. Así el capitán de Slytherin salió de los vestuarios seguidos de su buscador y el resto del equipo y como se esperaban unos que otros integrantes de otras casas los abucheaban.

Allí en medio del campo se encontraron los dos equipos, los capitanes se dieron la mano y la profesora Hocth sono el pito que daba comienzo al partido. Todos dieron una patada al césped que se encontraba un poco resbaladizo por los copos de nieve y se elevaron con fuerza ubicándose en sus posiciones.

Rápidamente se empezó a escuchar la voz de comentarista.

–Bien… Ya han empezado a jugar, y el centro de atención de esta partido es la vuelta del buscador de Slytherin ¡Draco Malfoy! … – las tres casas menos la de Slytherin obviamente abuchearon ese comentario. – Está bien, vamos a calmarnos, Slytherin tiene la pelota y Derrick se dirige a la meta, pero no señor, Gryffindor no permitirá esto, y allí esta Weasley para impedir el ataque.

Draco volaba rápidamente por todo el campo, tratando de ver algún destello dorado, por el rabillo del ojo miraba como Potter hacia lo mismo, pasó por algunas gradas tratando de ver alguna castaña pero no encontró nada. ¿Habría venido? Tenía que hacerlo, jugaba también su equipo. Como una ráfaga de viento paso la menor de los Weasley mirándolo sonrientemente. El rubio quedo extrañado ante esto, y el "púdrete" ¿Dónde había quedado?

Sobrevoló de nuevo por las gradas esta vez poniendo atención en un punto negro que se movía y llamaba la atención ¿esa era Granger? ¿Por qué … no termino de formular la pregunta en su cabeza, en el extremo de las gradas de Slytherin veía algo revoloteando, se lanzo rápidamente tras ella, observando con Potter se daba cuenta de lo mismo que él, y los espectadores seguían sus movimientos.

Cerca, ya se encontraba cerca, solo debía estirar la mano pero ¡BAAAM! Un fuerte golpe lo sobresalto, era Potter que colisionaba con él, estiro la mano mas y cuando ya la había rozado, cuando ya la tenía entre sus manos... el silbido sonó, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

– ¡Y Slytherin atrapa la snitch! – se oyó el grito de Jordán, mientras la grande de color verde explotaba en gritos de emoción.

– ¿Queeee? – pregunto en un grito Harry. Mientras descendía. –El pito habia sonado. ¡Eso no vale!

–Espera Potter, el chico tomo la snitch antes de que sonara el pito. – dijo la profesora – No puedo hacer mas, es válido.

Draco ante esto, subió la snitch en forma de victoria. El campo estallo en gritos

–Señor Malfoy… lo felicito pero venga un momento conmigo por favor. El chico siguió a la directora sin saber que pasaba, mientras que tras de él dejaba a todos celebrando y un Harry Potter sacado de sus casillas.

...

Queridos lectores, gracias por todos sus comentarios. Perdonen por no haber actualizado hasta ahora,pero estoy en mi ultimo año de colegio y he estado bastante ocupado, no piensen que no terminare la historia, por que si lo haré, espero que les guste y el próximo capitulo no tardara tanto como este, espero que comprenda y gracias por todo!


End file.
